Love Shots
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Just a few humorous or touching little stories to share. Completely K rated. Hopefully you will all love them! Mostly going to be Mamoru and Usagi, but it will included several loving moments between others. Not all will be romantic love! Seriously, the first one I couldn't even read out loud to my husband without cracking up! Please read and review. I'd like to do more of these!
1. Studying

Studying

* * *

"Ami!" cried a petite blonde, in a voice much too loud for the library. Usagi raced through the large room full of tables and up to the bluenette sitting at one with a computer. She slammed a book down onto the surface with a resounding thump, and peered into the amused blue eyes of her friend. "Ami, I need your help!" While slightly whiny, Ami thought her friend rather adorable, and she knew her quest was a worthy one.

Ami slid the book across the wooden surface of the table and opened it to a page she thought might help her friend the most. She began to write small notes on a single index card, knowing the blonde could only bring one with her. It had to be small, and Usagi would have to discard it before the real test began, but she knew her friend would easily memorize the material. Over the past few months she had been getting steadily better.

She pointed out several more ideas, and after several elimination rounds, the two of them settled on six very nice ones. She smiled at her friend and logged out of the computer, excited to see her overcome the challenge. A few minutes later the two teenagers were walking down the street.

"Do you think I can do it?" Usagi asked, her voice a little too high pitched.

"Of course you can," Ami smiled her encouragement. "You've been doing really well lately. I'm sure you've got this." She patted her friend on the back and watched the little blonde steel herself before entering the building. She followed quickly, noticing how many people had already arrived. It was going to be an interesting time, and Ami couldn't wait to see her friend succeed.

"Odango Atama, so nice of you to finally join us," A dark-haired young man said after a moment of staring. Ami could tell he was a bit excited to see what everyone had dubbed his 'arch-nemesis,' but who was, in reality his secret crush.

"Mamoru-baka." She answered, reaching out to shake his hand. She gave him a cheeky grin, then stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Alright everyone!" Motoki yelled from his position on a table. He stood above them all, ready to officiate. This was going to be a good one, Ami could tell. She looked over behind the counter. Usagi was several points behind for the week. She gulped, hoping today would bring her into the lead. It was Saturday, so the school week was officially over, and Sunday was the day of rewards, unless there was a tie.

"Betting has closed," Mina said, in an official sounding tone, from her seat beside Motoki. Ami shook her head. When had all of them been so deeply dragged into this? Rei was standing behind Mamoru and handed him his card. Ami did the same for Usagi. They had thirty seconds to read their notes.

When the time was up and the cards had been turned in, Motoki lifted one hand. "Usagi is behind by three points and therefore goes first," he announced, to catcalls and cheers. The crowd often rooted for the little blonde. Everyone loved an underdog after all. He held up a sign. **Round One.**

Usagi cleared her throat and practically purred, "Why Mamoru-baka, I never believed someone could be a narcissistic braggart and a befuddled lout at the same time." Cheers erupted for several long minutes. On the table beside Motoki a meter registered the volume, and Makoto held a stopwatch up so she could calculate the time.

As soon as the cheering died down Mamoru spoke with a grin, "Of course Odango, but then again, you know so little it's a wonder you could figure any of that out." The cheers weren't as loud, nor did they last as long. His grin slid a bit, but he hitched it back quickly.

 _You'll have to do better than that today_ , Ami thought with a silent chuckle.

Motoki held up a sign. **Round Two.**

"Ah, Mamo-baka, showing your true colors are we? But then again you are a loathsome halitosis-infested abomination to all the senses." Cheers and catcalls filled the air. Tables were slapped with hands, feet pounded on the floor, and across the room people laughed. It was her best insult to date, and they wondered what Mamoru could possibly do to edge himself up in points.

The cheering lasted a long time, and Ami noticed many sodas and shakes were sold in the meantime. She smiled. Motoki was brilliant. This plan had been his best yet. Not only did the two save all their insults for these battles, giving the rest of them a much needed break, but business was absolutely booming, and the two contestants competed for half the pot of money earned in the bets. It was an incredible idea.

Finally the crowd stopped screaming and Mamoru gave a wicked grin. "Oh, but little Odango, you are not only an actual hazard to humanity, but a dull-witted, vapid, feeble-minded simpleton." Even Usagi clapped at that one, though not loudly. Cheers filled the room, along with more stomping of feet and smacking of tables. Ami noted however, that the cheers still were not as loud or as long.

Motoki held up the final sign with a grin. **Round Three.**

Usagi laughed and pulled out the big guns. "Oh dear! Poor Mamoru-baka. I'm sorry but apparently everyone has realized you are a perverted odiously suffocating bowel movement and a demented mattress-soiling obfuscation of all that is good." She smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. Stepping back she grinned to the room at large as everyone screamed and stomped and cheered. She was enjoying the moment, and only hoped she could win this round.

Mamoru grinned at Usagi, and Ami saw a new glint in his eye. She wondered what possible insult could make him look so happy, and so nervous. She wasn't sure she wanted to be in the vicinity if Usagi exploded, though she hadn't in the weeks since this new contest had begun. He continued to smile through the long moments of applause, then cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"Usako," he began, and Ami blinked, "you are the most incredibly alluring creation on the planet, and are a paragon of kindness and joy to everyone you meet." He was still looking at his feet. The crowd was hushed, as though no one in the room was breathing. Ami saw Usagi's jaw drop, and wanted to join her in the shock, but she had to hear the rest. "I am completely devoted to you, and I would love it if you would consent to be my girlfriend."

No one spoke, moved, or breathed in the several seconds that followed. And then Usagi had thrown herself at Mamoru and collapsed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Ami could tell neither heard the cheers and whoops that followed as their kiss continued for several long minutes until they had to separate or suffocate. Even then the two clung to one another, grinning at each other.

There was a heated debate at the judges table, and Ami wanted to know what was happening, but the crowd was so think around the new couple she couldn't get close. Instead, she just watched the two new lovers with a grin that started to hurt her cheeks. Finally the crowd calmed enough to hear Motoki ask for attention.

"We've called this weeks battle a win for Mamoru. Though his last round response was not an insult, the cheering volume and length set a new record. However, there is a condition for the win. He must take Usagi on their first date with the prize money, and the two of them must spend all of it, or return it to the hosts of the battle at the end of the evening."

More cheers erupted when Mamoru nodded. But he was so focused on kissing Usagi senseless he really didn't hear any of it.


	2. Shingo's Promise

Shingo's Promise

* * *

"Chiba Mamoru?" The voice came from behind him. It was that of a younger boy. Much younger. He turned and saw a boy who appeared to be around ten or possibly eleven with light brunette hair. He stood, fists clenched, shoulders back, blue eyes seeming to burn with emotion. He was wearing a green sweater over his school uniform and appeared to still be in elementary school.

"That's me," he answered, though he was confused as to who the boy was and why he was looking for him. This was completely unusual. Except for one boy, Asanuma, most of the people who tried to get his attention were female. "Is there something I can help you with?" He picked up his coffee cup and attempted to study the boy over the rim as he took a sip.

The arcade was bustling, the crowd mostly consisting of middle-school students. Motoki, still behind the counter, had edged closer to see what was going on. It looked as though he might know the boy as he gave him a quick questioning look. The boy simply shook his head at the blonde and turned back to Mamoru.

"I don't know who you think you are mister," the boy started, and Mamoru was shocked at the anger in the kids' tone. "I don't know what you think gives you the right to pick on my sister, but I want you to stop."

Mamoru was confused. The only person he ever really picked on was his little Odango Atama, and she never seemed bothered by it. Not really. Okay, there had been a couple times where he'd gone too far, but… His thoughts trailed off as the boy poked him in the chest, very much like Usagi would do. So perhaps it was about his Odango.

"Are you listening to me? You've made my sister cry for the last time. Next time, I point you out to my father!" Motoki gasped, and Mamoru turned his head to look at the other teen, wondering why this was such a big deal. He looked back at the boy when he was poked in the chest yet again. "I want you to apologize to her!" He frowned, and the look was reminiscent of the many glares he had received from Usagi.

"Sure kid." He said, not really sure if he should take the boy seriously.

Without warning the boy punched him, hard, in the gut with a surprising amount of force. "I mean it. You apologize to her, or I set my dad on you." Without another word the boy turned and left the Game Center. He'd never seen the kid before, that he knew, but there was no doubt in his mind who he was.

"You are so dead," Motoki whispered, his voice fearful and awed. "Didn't I tell you to stop picking on her? That was Shingo, and if you thing he's bad, wait until her father pulls out his gun!"


	3. When Angers Cry

Updated 3/8/20

* * *

 **When Angels Cry**  
 **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru was an intelligent young man. At seventeen, he attended one of the most prestigious high schools in Tokyo. He had a high grade point average, got along with his teachers, and was well liked by many of his peers. The female population seemed to adore him, old and young alike. He had thick, slightly unruly jet-black hair and intensely blue eyes. With a strong jaw, quirked smile, and aquiline nose, he'd had no problem modeling to make his own money until he had received a bit of his inheritance. He was also athletic and well built, slim, but well muscled. To most girls, he was a god. All that is, except one.

It just so happened that the one girl who couldn't stand him was the one he was falling desperately in love with. Worse, it was his own fault that she didn't like him. Since the moment he'd met her he had hid his attraction for the little blonde behind teasing words, and even cruel jests. It shamed him to learn (from Mokoto, who came up to him in an absolute rage) that on more than one occasion, when she'd left the Crown after their spats, she had been in tears the moment the doors closed behind her.

In all honesty, he never meant to hurt her. Far from it. In fact, all he wanted to do was to gather her into his arms and hold her forever. To protect her from harm, care for her, treat her as no other could. But, unfortunately, Mamoru knew he was hopelessly flawed. He'd lost his parents early, and in the orphanage had never managed to make any friends, or find even potential adoptive parents. Only Motoki had ever really seen past his exterior to the hurting little boy inside. Until he'd met her.

Tsukino Usagi was the most incredible person he had ever met. She was kind to everyone, even him. Kami knew he didn't deserve it. But she never left him out, never treated him badly. Until he insulted her. Then her nose would scrunch and her face would turn red, her eyes would glint, and she would hurl insults right back. She called him Mamoru-baka. And he really was an idiot. A fool.

He watched her from afar, afraid to speak to her most of the time, knowing he would say or do something stupid. He always did. On every morning collision, and every time she sat on the stool beside him at the Crown. He couldn't seem to help himself. He'd bitten his lip nearly through once, trying not to say the horrible things he knew he would, but it had been no use. He had built the walls too high, and he knew nothing could tear them down.

Until he saw the angel cry. It was a strange morning. The anniversary of his parent's death had fallen on a Sunday, which meant no school, for which he was grateful. He spent a few minutes with Motoki that morning, as he had the early shift at the Crown Game Center. He sighed into his coffee, brooded into his breakfast, and turned a blind eye to everything and everyone but his best friend.

"Are you headed to see them?" Motoki asked in a quiet voice.

Mamoru nodded. "Right after I leave, I guess."

Motoki put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on back when you're done, if you need to talk okay?"

He nodded, finished his breakfast, and left. But, like he did every year, he stalled. He didn't actually remember his parents. He had no idea what to say to them. Had no idea what he should bring. The graves were all so tightly packed together, and he felt so sad and lonely there, that he was often confused. But he'd been making the journey since he was seven, and couldn't fail his parents. It would disrespect them.

He wandered the city for a long time, unsure what he should do or say. He went into a small shop for incense and a candle. He also found a little vase he thought was rather beautiful, so he purchased that as well. Then he walked slowly to the cemetery. Gravestones in Japan were unique. They stood rather tall, often with a step or two leading up to them, and the one for his parents had a place for incense, a place for a small candle, and two flower holders. He liked the vase better.

It took him a long time to get there that day. He didn't arrive until well after noon, and he sighed as he moved through the weathered stones. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the moment to come. And then he heard weeping, and a voice.

"I'm so sorry," a girl whispered. "I never realized he was so alone." More weeping followed, and Mamoru swallowed. It was a voice he recognized. "You would be so proud of him Chiba-san. He is smart and does so well, and many people like him. He wants to be a doctor, you know. I think he can do it." She sniffled and Mamoru closed his eyes tightly, his heart clenching.

"I will try to make sure he isn't alone," she promised. "I know he doesn't like me much. I can be a bit of a crybaby, and a klutz," she added. "But I will do my best to make sure he isn't lonely anymore." Another sob sounded, and Mamoru stepped forward to see her bowing before the gravestone his parents shared. She had brought little blue flowers.

He stepped forward and spoke. "She's wrong," he whispered, hoping his parents spirits were close. "I do like her, very much. I just don't know how to show it." He bowed to his parents stone and then put one hand on Usagi's shoulder. He gulped. "Actually, I love her, and I have been too much of a baka to show it." Her head snapped up and she stared at him with tearstained cheeks.

"I know I have to do better," he admitted. "How can I not when angels cry over me?"

It took a while to show his parents the proper respect, to honor their spirits, but with Usagi there, the task didn't seem as arduous. Finally, more than an hour later, she took his hand in hers and helped him to stand, and together they left the graveyard.


	4. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

* * *

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi shouted. "Where on earth did you go?" She looked under her bed. Nope. She searched inside the closet. No head of pink hair. Maybe she was down in Usagi's room. It would be just like the girl. "I'm going to find you," she warned. "You can't hide from me!"

She looked in the toy box, and when she couldn't find her future daughter, she gave up and tromped back down the stairs. "You can't hide from me!" She yelled. "I'm gonna get you!" She heard a giggle but couldn't tell where it had come from.

"I'm going to tickle you when I find you!" she announced. Another giggle. It was coming from down the stairs in the living room she thought. She raced down the next flight and saw a tuft of hair peeking out from behind the chair in the corner. She snuck up to the chair quietly, stood on the seat and pulled her little one out. "Gotcha!" she squealed and proceeded to tickle the girl.

"I'm gonna pee!" Chibi-Usa giggled. "Uncle!" Usagi laughed and let her go. The girl raced to the bathroom. She smiled. None of her friends, or even Mamoru would probably believe just how close the two of them had gotten since she'd returned from the future. The little one gave Usagi a chance to let loose and just be a kid again.

Though the other part of it was startling, even for her. She was feeling more and more like a mother with Chibi-Usa. It was a strange thing to know that the little girl was hers and Mamoru's. And she was excited for the day she would finally be born. Rumor had it that it would happen when she was twenty-two, but she'd seen a gleam in Pluto's eye that made her wonder if there wasn't more to the story.

She also wished she better understood the great calamity that was supposed to befall the earth. What was it going to be, and when would it happen? If she was supposed to save everyone, shouldn't someone have told her more?

She was distracted from her thoughts when Chibi-Usa raced back into the room. "Usagi, can we work on them now?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. The girl's newest project was a set of puppets. A Sailor Moon puppet, and a Sailor Chibi-Moon puppet. Mamoru had given her a Tuxedo Kamen puppet which she greatly treasured, and she wanted a full set to bring back with her. Usagi laughed and reached under the couch for the arts and crafts bin.

They set up at the kitchen table, as usual. It was higher off the ground, and had better access to outlets for the glue-gun. Most of the sewing had been done now, and Usagi's fingertips showed the proof of that. This was a long-term project.

"We have to put the changes in our outfits," Chibi-Usa had insisted. Now that they were Super Sailor Moon and Super Chibi-Moon, their fuku design had changed. Usagi grinned and showed her the sparkling ribbons she had already purchased to add to their puppets. Chibi-Usa giggled. "You're the best Usagi!" She shouted, and gave her a tight hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too Chibi-Usa. My pink-haired little princess."


	5. Who is Chiba Mamoru

Updated 3/8/20

* * *

 **Who is Chiba Mamoru?**  
 **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

When my boyfriend came to me and asked me to write this letter I thought he was joking. I admit it freely. When it comes to school, I'm not what you'd call motivated. To be honest, if it hadn't been for his constant teasing when we first met, I don't think I would have made it into high school at all. But I just passed the entrance exams, and in a few weeks I will proudly take my place among my friends.

Teasing you ask? Well, when I first met Chiba Mamoru we didn't get off on the best foot. To be honest, I hit him in the face with a failed test paper and he teased me about it. Of course, as far as feet go, he has had a rather hilarious acquaintance with my shoes, which tended to fly off my feet and hit him in the head in those days.

It took a while for me to see past the gruff exterior and find the man within. The man no one ever really saw. Sure, they saw his polite demeanor, and his willingness to work and study hard. They perhaps saw his courage and willingness to do something very difficult. But no one really saw him (Okay, maybe Motoki might have seen a bit of it). But earning the trust of this young man changed my life.

You see, he lost his parents very young, and had a rough time in the orphanage. I don't say that to make you pity him. In fact, that's the last thing you should do. I say that to explain why he might be less talkative or boisterous than other students (and that's saying something as we live in Japan). He has a need to have self-control and discipline. He needs to structure his life and organize things so they make the most sense.

I, on the other hand, am the least organized person on the planet. I am constantly late, always losing my homework, and forever wondering where on earth I put something. I am also the biggest klutz on the planet. I literally trip over air, and have given myself no less than three concussions (I guess it's a good thing he is applying for pre-med). I am loud and a bit wild, and drive many people absolutely crazy.

Over time, I have learned a lot about Mamoru though. We've been together almost two years, and I think I might know him better than he knows himself at times. For instance, I can tell you that on Saturday nights, after he has finished his homework, he will organize all of his work for the following week, even though he has all day on Sunday to do it. He does this to make sure he has time to spend with me, but he won't actually admit that to anyone.

I can tell you that when he sits staring at the newspaper at the Crown Game Center in the mornings, he actually doesn't read a single word. He is simply waiting for Motoki to be free and doesn't want him to feel rushed. He will wait as long as he can, but he always leaves with just enough to spare for our daily run-in. I mean that quite literally. Every morning I run to school. Not for exercise either. I run because no matter what I do I can't seem to wake up with my alarm. So every single morning, I smash head first into his chest, and he catches me, making sure I don't get hurt. I generally give him a brief hug and kiss and take off running again. But he never misses, even if he had to wait for a while.

I can tell you he doesn't think I notice the umbrella. Maybe I didn't at first, but now I see it every time. You see, I'm terrified of storms, and so now, every time it rains he comes to find me (if he knows I am out) and walks beside me, not saying anything, but holding an umbrella over my head. I can always tell he is there, but he thinks I can't so we'll just keep pretending.

He is kind to strangers. He will give away money, but that's not what I'm talking about. He will go out of his way to help someone with a fallen bag of groceries, or to assist someone crossing the street. He takes risks to protect others. Like the time, back when we still called each other our arch-nemesis, when he saved my cat from getting hit by a car. Of course, I yelled at him for it.

Finally, I can't begin to express how much the idea of being a doctor means to him. The story itself is his to share if he so chooses, but I will say that one doctor had a profound impact on him during his childhood, and he never forgot the man. He wants to help. He wants to heal people, make them better. He is smart enough and dedicated enough to do the work. So if you choose to accept him into your pre-med program, I'm sure you will find he is in the top of the class, and the best student you could ask for.

Thank you kindly for listening to my letter.  
Tsukino Usagi

PS. I'm really sorry about any mistakes. Like I said, I'm really not that great at school.

* * *

College Admittance Office Notes:

Student application approved (Make a note to meet the girl - she's funny).


	6. I'm Done

Author's Note: This story starts after Galaxia is defeated. It's mostly Anime, with some Manga twists because I like the manga better. Usagi is 16/Mamoru 18.  
This story was written as a statement on the Anime. Because seriously, at some point, Usagi had to grow up, and Mamoru... well if he doesn't learn his lesson, he'll end up alone.

Updated 3/8/20

* * *

 **I'm Done  
A Love Shots Story  
**

* * *

"I'm done," Usagi said, her voice shaking.

For four hours now she'd waited, hoping Mamoru would remember she was there. But she'd had enough. It was time for her to throw in the towel. She got up and walked to the door. She hid the tears as Mamoru stared at her for a long moment. Nothing. He did nothing to stop her leaving. In fact she was sure he was just waiting for her to be gone so he could study in peace. Not that she'd made any noise. She had learned not to long ago. Quietly she opened the door and stepped through. She shut it carefully, not making a sound.

Mamoru had withdrawn further and further from her. He said he wanted to see her, but it was obvious now he was lying. To himself, to her, who knew. He didn't want her at all. He wanted the daughter he had seen and grown to love and she was just the annoying blonde he had to put up with to get her. Usagi took the stairs. She needed to run off the pain. She loved him so much. And he didn't care at all.

She ran. She ran fast and far. It was the only thing that helped in times like these. If Sailor Moon was in trouble he would be there. It was pure fact. Youma, Cardian, Droid, Daimon, Lemur, Phages... He would come running. But not for plain Usagi in their ordinary life. No matter what she was faithful. She loved him and respected him. But for her... He probably loved her... Like one loved a friend.

But he didn't want her. He wanted his books. He didn't even seem to notice she was female. It was always up to her to initiate hugs, to kiss, to plan dates and show affection. And she was tired. Tired of trying and failing. It wasn't like she wanted much. She didn't expect him to get all touchy in public. He was very uncomfortable with that and she never pushed. She never bullied him into buying her things or tried to interrupt his study time.

But when she'd said she missed him and wished she could see him he had said to come over. Then he had ignored her for hours. Apparently he didn't want to see her. The tears traced down her cheeks as she slowed to a walk. Automatically she reached up to check her buns. Her hair tended to get messy when she ran that hard.

She was just outside the Crown now and debated whether to go in. She wiped her cheeks and checked inside. Motoki was there, but so was Rei. Unfortunately Rei tended to make her feel worse. She sighed and turned away.

A hand on her arm stopped her.

"What's wrong Koneko?" Haruka asked. She and Michiru both stood there, looking down at her. She really hated being so short.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Want to have ice cream with us?" Michiru asked, nodding toward the arcade.

"No, gomen. Im not up for ice cream right now. I just...," She trailed off, not sure what would make them let her go. "I guess I just want to go home and take a nap," she said finally. "Bit of a headache," she added.

"Crying does that," Haruka said, sounding frustrated. She didn't want to upset her friends but she wasn't up for company.

"See you later," Usagi mumbled, and began walking.

* * *

Mamoru slammed his book closed. He couldn't stop thinking of the look Usagi had given him before she'd left. Or her quietly spoken words. 'I'm done,' she had said. What did that even mean?

He looked at the clock and noticed several hours had passed since she had arrived. He'd wanted to see her, but had gotten distracted. It wasn't that he meant to. It was just something that happened sometimes. She had gotten so quiet lately he sometimes forgot she was even there.

She really was becoming a better girlfriend. She never made him shop for long hours or threw herself at him in public anymore. She was quiet and respectful and even ate like a proper lady. She didn't even pester him to take her out anymore. She was beautiful and sweet and kind. She always saved the the people who needed help and never thought to ask for anything in return. As a Senshi she had become strong and powerful. She trained several times a week with the girls. Sometimes he joined them.

But lately he had become distracted. He had an interesting course load this semester and tended to get lost in books, or watching documentaries or in the newspaper. He hadn't meant to ignore her. He went to his phone and dialed her home number.

Her mother answered. "Moshe Moshe."

"Hello Ikuko-mama. Is Usako back yet?" he asked, concerned

"She went upstairs. Hold on."

Mamoru heard rustling and then Ikuko calling out loudly for her daughter. He heard her set down the phone and then footsteps before several minutes of silence. More footsteps announced her return.

"She's already sleeping. Do you know why she was crying?" Ikuko asked, sounding strange.

"I'm honestly not sure. Maybe she ran into Rei. They fight like cats in a sack sometimes," Mamoru said, laughing.

Ikuko gave a small laugh as well. "Perhaps," was all she said.

Mamoru hung up the phone and his eyes travelled around his apartment. Without Usagi the place was too quiet. He wished she'd stuck around. Shrugging, he opened the door to the balcony so the sounds of the city would come in, and went back to his books. He hoped Usagi and Rei didn't fight too long.

* * *

Inside the arcade the rest of the Senshi gathered, along with Naru. All were wondering what had so dampened the spirits of their lively princess. Motoki joined them. He was one of a very few who knew their secret, and he was just as concerned, since he'd seen Usagi's tears through the window.

"You don't think he broke up with her again, do you?" Setsuna asked with a worried frown. She hadn't gone to check the time door in days and hoped there wasn't major trouble brewing for the future.

"I don't know." Rei frowned. "She doesn't really make a fuss anymore."

"Mamoru said she was becoming the perfect girlfriend," Ami said. She was glaring though. "What he means is she isn't Usagi anymore."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked, her fists clenching. Michiru rubbed a hand over her spine, but for once it didn't calm her.

Minako leaned forward. "She's quiet. Doesn't make a fuss, or ask him for anything. Doesn't do anything that would annoy him." She snorted. "She doesn't even act like herself. She's too quiet. Does her homework and turns it all in on time. Doesn't eat like a wild thing. She rarely even makes noise anymore. It's like she's been replaced with a bony snatcher."

"Body Snatcher," Makoto corrected.

Motoki shook his head. "He doesn't even know he's doing it. Making her change for him. But I miss our loud, irrepressible, wild, screaming, messy eating, always late friend." He sighed.

"Me too," chorused the Inner Senshi together.

"Me three," Naru said sadly.

"I don't know how much longer I can take it," Minako said, then comforted herself with a sip of Rei's chocolate shake as her own was gone. "I don't want her to be a pond person." She sniffled.

"Pod person," Makoto corrected, grinning.

"What can we do?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru bounced in her seat. "I say we kick his butt!"

Haruka grinned. "I'm with her."

"Count me in," Makoto chimed.

"I'll burn his a..." Rei cut off when Ami covered her mouth before she could swear.

"I think, perhaps, a pleasant conversation would have a better effect. Mamoru doesn't respond well to... violence or threats."

"Not sure I care at this point," Rei muttered. "She wont even fight with me anymore," she added with a whine to her voice. "In case it upsets him."

"I know he's studying hard, and had to make classes up, but this seems like an extreme reaction to that. I mean, breaking up over something so simple and easily fixed?" Michiru chewed her bottom lip. "Are we sure that's what happened?"

"I don't know." Motoki frowned. "He probably would have told me if he was breaking up with her, wouldn't he?"

"Did he last time?" Rei asked.

Motoki nodded. "Wanted me to keep an eye on her, make sure she was okay. Didn't tell me why though, or I would have beat him to a pulp for being so stupid."

"Me too," Haruka said. Though she hadn't been part of the group at the time, she knew about what he had done. Broken up with Usagi just because a dream told him to. It really was stupid. He hadn't even bothered to talk to the girl, and had broken her heart in the process.

"I think he did that thing again," came a new voice. Everyone turned and their mouths opened with surprise and happiness.

"CHIBI-USA!" the cry came from multiple voices.

The pink-haired princess stared at them all, her face smiling, but her eyes sad. It made everyone at the table wonder what was going on. She looked like she would cry given the slightest provocation.

"What thing are you talking about?" Hotaru asked, slipping under the table to go hug her friend.

They were of an age now, the two similar in height, if not looks. Chibi-Usa, her long hair styled in the double-bun like her mother's was wearing a long pink dress and thin pink gloves as well as pink pumps. She looked like cotton candy. Little Hotaru was all in dark clothing, jeans and a black t-shirt and combat boots, with her dark hair cut into a bob and hanging loose.

"The thing where he makes her wonder if she'll ever be good enough," Chibi-Usa answered. She pulled off one of her gloves then held out her hand. It was fading. Chibi-Usa was disappearing.

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru said, and clung tightly to the hand that looked faded. She could still feel the touch of the fingers, still feel the texture of the skin, but the finger-tips appeared gone. "What's happening?"

"The future is disappearing," Chibi-Usa said with a sniffle. "And if we don't stop it," she sobbed, "I'll be gone forever. My parents won't be together. None of the people I know and love will be there anymore." She was covered in hugs.

* * *

Mamoru heard the pounding at the door and wondered what was happening. There was yelling coming from the hallway, and he hurried over to answer. He didn't want his neighbors getting angry with him. They'd finally calmed down once Usagi had gotten less enthusiastic, and he wanted to keep them that way.

He unlocked the door and turned the knob, and was knocked backwards immediately by a press of people pushing into his apartment. All the Senshi were there, and Motoki and Naru with them. And Chibi-Usa, who looked angry.

"Chibi-Usa!" he exclaimed, happy to see her. He tossed his book on the counter and reached out to hug her. She fell into his arms, like she had when she was small. He wondered what had upset her so. Had she fought with Usagi?

"Mamoru-baka!" Haruka said and pushed her way through the throng to him. Hearing Usagi's old name for him made his head pop up and he stared at her in confusion. Haruka pulled Chibi-Usa out of his grip and pulled off one of her gloves. The sight made Mamoru gasp. His future daughter was fading. Frantically, he reached for her.

"What's happening? Why are you disappearing? Did something happen in the future?" he asked, worried.

"You happened!" Haruka shouted.

"Me?" He was shocked, and then angry. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!"

"That's probably the problem," Naru said, frowning.

"Are you all going to stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the hell it is you think I've done?"

"You're hurting Usagi!" Haruka said.

"How?" Mamoru was confused.

"That's the problem, right there," Chibi-Usa said quietly, and hung her head. "If you have to ask, it's already too late."

* * *

 _12 Hours Later..._

* * *

At Mamoru's request, Usagi showed up at his apartment the next morning. She was weary, not wanting to know what he was going to say, but out of loyalty to him, she decided she would give him one last chance. Otherwise, she knew, she was destined to live the rest of her life alone. It was a miserable choice, but it was the only other one she had. She could never doom someone to only half her heart.

She knocked, her knees shaking just a little. She thought perhaps she knew what was coming. The inevitable breakup. Surprisingly, the idea hurt less to her than continuing the sham of a relationship they currently had.

The door opened and a very disheveled and frantic looking Mamoru ushered her inside. Concerned, she put a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong Mamo-chan?" It almost hurt to use his pet name.

"Chibi-Usa came to visit me yesterday," Mamoru said, and Usagi quaked in fear.

"Is everything alright? Is there another attack? Do they need our help? When do we go?" Usagi was about to press a button on her communicator to call the other Senshi when Mamoru's hand closed over hers and he stopped her.

"They already know," Mamoru said quietly. "And apparently the problem is us. You and me."

"Oh." Usagi bit her lip.

"Chibi-Usa is disappearing." Mamoru looked devastated.

"Why?" Usagi asked, confused. She fully intended to make sure their future daughter was born. She loved the little hellion, and so did Mamoru.

"Because of us," Mamoru answered.

"Us?" Usagi clarified.

"Apparently."

"Why?" She asked again, hoping that this time he would show he realized what he was doing.

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair. He shrugged and met her eyes. "I don't know."

"Chibi-Usa will be born Mamoru." She didn't use his pet name this time, and it hurt, but she knew it was time. "Unless something happens to one of us before then." She sighed. "Perhaps not the way she would have been before, but she will be born."

Mamoru frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm done trying Mamoru." This time he seemed to notice she didn't call him Mamo-chan and he frowned again, but she didn't give him time to comment. "I'm done being your girlfriend."

She turned back to the door and he grabbed her by the arm. She tried to pull away. "Stop," he ordered.

She ignored him. "No," she said, her voice breaking. "It's over."

Mamoru pulled her closer, his face closing in on hers as he growled. "You don't get to make that decision for both of us."

"I don't really care what you think Mamoru. I'm tired. I am just sick and tired of it all. You did it to me once, remember? Took away my choice? Well, now it's my turn. Because I'm done. I'm done waiting around watching you study. I'm done waiting around for you to notice everything I've done to change for you. I'm done waiting for you to see me as a person, as an adult, as a woman. I'm just done. So, yes, I do get to make that decision for both of us. This time, I do."

"So you'll just let her cease to exist?" Mamoru asked incredulously.

"No. Call me on the date and time she would be conceived, and I'll meet you at a doctors office for insemination. But otherwise, I'm done."

She turned again, trying to walk away.

"No. You aren't," he insisted. "This is just another scheme to get my attention."

Usagi slapped him. In his shock he let go of her arm. "And that's why I'm done Mamoru. All I am to you is an incubator. You don't see me as a person. Someone who deserves your time, your respect, or your love." She grabbed the knob and turned it, putting the door between them. "The worst part is, I really love you, and you don't even know me."

"What, you're just going to say to someone, sorry I'm going to go have another man's baby? That won't fly Usagi. We're supposed to be together." He sounded angry, but she was too tired to care.

"No. I don't plan on dating. Not to say I won't just to have fun once in a while, but I don't need you or any other man to complete me Mamoru. I haven't for a long time. I'm not some stupid starry-eyed teenager anymore. I saved the world several times, naked even. I'm so sick and tired of people underestimating me, or treating me like I'm a dumb blonde."

"Usagi..."

"No! You don't get to try and convince me. I tried everything Mamoru. I tried for months and months. Do you know how long it's been since you kissed me? Do you know how long it's been since we had a date? Do you know what my grades are like? Do you know my parents are about to leave for a month long cruise? Do you know what I want to be, do with my life? No! You don't have a clue about me. You either assume you know, or you don't care. And I can't figure out which of those is worse."

"Usagi..." he tried again.

Before the tears could fall she blinked them back, holding her hand up. "I'M DONE!" she said, and turned away for the final time. Before she walked away she said, "I'll always be your friend. I'll always be your family. I'm not taking that away." Her steps were slow as she fought against herself, fought against the need to turn back and tell him she was sorry, that she would just sit around and wait for him to notice her.

Usagi went to the stairs again, the need to run mounting. Running made her feel so much better. She never had understood why, but as she tore down the steps, her feet barely hitting the stair treads before moving again, she felt lighter than she had in months. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairwell she stopped to catch her breath.

A few minutes later she pulled her communicator up and pressed the button to reach Setsuna.

"Hey Usagi," she said as she answered. "I've got her ready for you. Right outside."

"Thanks Sets," Usagi said with a half-hearted smile.

* * *

Mamoru was in shock. In complete and utter disbelief. It couldn't be real. It had to be some stunt to get him to pay more attention to her. It just had to be. Didn't it? She was his Usako. His family. He wanted to chase after her. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket and went to the elevator. She had been walking so slowly he was sure he could catch her.

But she was gone.

He trudged to the garage and took off on his bike, hoping to catch her on her way home. He didn't find her. He went to the Crown, and she wasn't there. He went to the park, where they'd had so many of their dates. Usagi was no where to be seen.

"Maybe she went to the temple," he muttered, and rode there.

Rei was raking the garden when he arrived. "Mamoru-san," she greeted with a courteous bow. It annoyed him. They hadn't been so formal in a long time.

"Where's Usagi?" he asked.

"Last I knew she was going to your place?" Rei said with a shrug. "Why don't you call her?"

Mamoru pulled his phone out, cursing himself for not thinking of that before. He dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. He pulled out his communicator and tried that way. She didn't answer. He glared at the blank screen.

"Will you try?" he asked.

Rei pressed a button on her communicator. Again there was no answer. She pressed a different button and he heard Haruka answer. "Hey Rei!"

"Hey Ruka, do you know where Usagi is?"

"Yeah, she's at the gate with Setsuna. They're seeing Chibi-Usa back to her time. Why? Is there a Senshi problem?"

Mamoru was angry at that. He'd wanted to see her again. He growled in frustration. Now Chibi-Usa was gone, and Usagi had said she broke up with him.

"No. Mamoru was looking for her."

"I thought she already saw him," Haruka asked, sounding confused. "Didn't he make up with her?"

"By the looks of him, I don't think so." Rei lifted her eyebrows when Mamoru growled again.

"Moron," Haruka said with a sigh. "He's going to lose her if he isn't careful."

Mamoru blanched at that. She'd said she was done, and he hadn't believed her. Thought it was a stunt to get more attention. He knew he could stand to pay more attention to her, but there was no reason for this ridiculous behavior.

"I think perhaps he already did." Rei said quietly. "I'll talk to you later Ruka-chan."

"Bye Rei-chan."

Rei looked over at him and propped the rake against a near-by tree. She crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at him. He glared right back, not caring for once if he was being rude.

"What the hell is going on?" Mamoru almost shouted. "It's like all of you went behind my back and decided Usagi didn't need me anymore."

"She doesn't need you, Mamoru." Rei sighed. "She wants you. She loves you. But she doesn't need you. She's fully capable of taking care of herself."

Mamoru snorted. Rei looked ready to slap him.

"How many times does she have to prove she's the strongest of us all for you to get it Mamoru? Hmm? Did you know she is now passing all of her classes? That she's almost at the top of the class, keeping up with Ami? Did you know she'd already applying for early college courses? That she hasn't been late or missed a day of school except on Senshi business since the day after you returned?"

Mamoru's mouth had dropped open. He hadn't known any of that. Rei wasn't done.

"Did you not notice the changes? She wanted your love and affection and respect so much she completely changed for you. We all hated it. All of us. We miss our rambunctious, wild, fun-loving Usagi. But you didn't even notice. I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks you don't love her at all. Because Mamoru... you don't show it."

"I do..." he started to argue, but for the second time that day a young lady interrupted him.

"You don't. Half the time when she leaves your apartment she's either crying or on the verge of it. Her favorite song is this old American tune called Smile. She wears one. All the time. But it isn't real. She doesn't feel it, not in her gut. She doesn't fight with me anymore. She doesn't suck down milkshakes. She's done everything she can to be respectful in public so you wont be... and this is a quote, 'ashamed to be seen with her.' I just have to say, you don't even see her, so what the use of trying?"

Rei uncrossed her arms and he noticed a tear on her cheek.

"You don't even deserve her," she said, and turned away.

He went to go after her, but couldn't. Her words had hit him hard. He went to the top of the steps and sat down hard, pulling his phone back out. He listened to the song Rei had told him. As he listened to the words his heart broke. He had made Usagi feel this way. That she had to smile and pretend everything was alright, when it wasn't. He'd never meant to make her feel that way.

He didn't know how to fix things. But he had to try. She didn't want to be with him. She was planning on insemination. How could he fix things? What could he possibly do? Especially if she wouldn't talk to him? His mind reeled with ideas, none of them worth a damn.

There was only one thing he could do. He had to talk to her. And he had to find a way to make her listen.

* * *

Usagi hugged Chibi-Usa, a few tears falling into the pink hair before she could pull herself back together. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." Chibi-Usa clung to her. "Everything's changing. It scares me."

"I'm sorry Chibi-Usa. If I could make it better, I would."

Usagi felt guilty. Perhaps she should go back to Mamoru. But she knew in her heart things would be worse for the girl if her parents were simply pretending to love each other. She wished Mamoru loved her, but he didn't. She would never abandon her future daughter, and she hoped she could always be Mamoru's friend, but she couldn't be trapped forever in a one-sided love. It would destroy her.

"Bye Usagi-chan," Chibi-Usa whispered.

"Bye Chibi-Usa, come visit me soon, okay?"

The pink-haired princess nodded, then walked through the door.

The moment the heavy doors slid closed behind the girl Usagi fell to her knees and let the tears come. She hated that her future child was in so much pain and fear. She wanted to hold her tight and promise everything would be okay, but she didn't know. She wished she could have been happy with Mamoru.

She felt strong arms come around her, and heard Setsuna murmur into her hair. "It'll be okay, Usagi-chan."

Usagi only nodded. Perhaps the Guardian of Time knew something she didn't, but at the moment, she didn't feel like anything would be okay again. If Mamoru had told her he loved her she never would have walked away. But he hadn't. It was just one more proof that she was the only one invested in the relationship.

* * *

 _24 Hours Later..._

* * *

Mamoru knew he was a bit insane. He'd gone off the deep end. It was perfectly obvious to everyone who gave him strange looks, as well as to himself. He didn't want to hide it though. At this point, only insanity would win her back.

His shirt was pink. Since it was Usagi's favorite color he hoped it would get her attention. He'd had the t-shirt specially made. On the front was a picture of himself and Usagi, smiling and giving each other goofy grins. It had been taken by Motoki at the Crown shortly after he'd regained his memories, and shortly before Chibi-Usa had come into their lives.

Under the picture was printed: I 3 Usagi.

The back of the t-shirt was the best part. He'd taken time and effort on it, made sure it was perfect. It was a list of the things he loved about Usagi.

6) Her Odango Atama hairstyle and big blue eyes.  
5) She shares my passion about chocolate!  
4) She isn't afraid to be silly.  
3) She loves everyone, and has a heart of gold.  
2) She never gives up. Ever.  
1) She's my hero, my family, and my best friend.

He opened the door to the Crown Game Center, and all eyes turned to him. He only cared about one pair, cerulean blue, and shimmering with unshed tears at the sight of him.

He'd bribed her brother Shingo to make sure she was there. 5000 yen was a small price to pay. He would do whatever it took to change Usagi's mind. He would do anything for her. How he had forgotten what it was like without her in his life? How could he have taken her for granted? He didn't know, but he was certain never to do it again.

Her eyes flicked down to his shirt and her mouth opened in shock. He moved slowly towards her, afraid she would run. The pink heart promise ring was gone from her finger, but he noticed it hanging from a chain around her neck. There was still hope. She stood from the booth she was sharing with Shingo and made as though to leave, but he called on the strength of his Tuxedo Kamen side to get to her before she could.

"Usako," he said. "I'm not giving up. I love you."

Usagi's eyes overflowed. He saw the pulse beating at her throat, the timid, almost fearful way she met his eyes. She wasn't afraid he'd hit her, she was afraid he'd break her heart. He couldn't believe just how stupid he'd been.

"I'm a baka, a jerk, a selfish bastard. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I've loved you since the first test paper hit me in the face, and I'll love you long after the world stops turning. You are everything to me. My heart, my soul, my joy, my hope. I don't want you to change yourself Usagi. I like the wild, crazy, loud, wonderful person you've always been. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Usagi opened her mouth, then closed it, as though unsure what to say. She looked as though she wanted to reach out and hug him. But she also looked as though she wanted to bolt before he could upset her again. He pointed over his shoulder.

"Look," he said, and turned.

He heard a giggle, then a sigh, then an exclamation of happiness. Her arms went around him from behind, and he turned. She stared up at him.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes," he said, and bent to kiss her gently. "And I'll never let it get so bad you have to ask again."

He picked her up and twirled her, then shouted for Motoki to bring them chocolate shakes. Shingo was laughing and rolling his eyes at the two of them. He gave the boy a high five.

"You'll understand soon enough," Mamoru told him. "When you're in love."

Shingo rolled his eyes.

Usagi took Mamoru's face in both hands and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

 _Over 900 Years Later..._

* * *

Neo-King Endymion met his daughter at the gate. He stayed just out of sight until the doors closed, the caught her up in a hug.

"It worked!" he exclaimed. "I was a bit foolish of course, a little silly, but it worked."

"I'm glad it did," said Chibi-Usa, holding out her hand.

He took it and accessed the Golden Crystal, wiping the illusion away. Chibi-Usa grinned and took off the second glove. She tucked both of them into her subspace pocket.

"The tears were a good touch," Chibi-Usa said, congratulating herself.

"I just wish I'd figured it out myself," the king frowned. "I could have lost her forever."

"It was almost eight months," Chibi-Usa said. "From what mom says you were both miserable the whole time."

"I'm just glad I had you take those acting classes," Endymion laughed. "Now, go find your twin. He's been anxious since you left."

Chibi-Usa nodded and ran off.

There were a lot of things their younger selves didn't know about the future. He was quite thankful for that. If they knew everything, they might wonder if it would ever get better. He was just glad Chibi-Usa had nudged them back together in time to face the next challenge.

He walked back towards the palace, smiling. Of course, he was also glad Usagi didn't know he was closer every day to winning their only real argument. She'd wanted two children. He wanted a dozen. He grinned at that.

It hadn't been long after that disastrous break-up that Usagi had saved the Shitennou either. Now each of the Senshi had children. And some others, who had popped up around the same time, had become part of their big, messy, wonderful family. He smiled again as he watched the children all playing together.

* * *

Author's Note: Smile - (Original by Nat King Cole) Linder Eter version is pretty.

Yen... basically, add a decimal like you do with a dollar, two places in, and you have a rough estimate of how much it is in dollars. The actual exchange rate changes all the time. So 5000 yen is somewhere around 50 dollars American (right now closer to 43.00).


	7. A Day In The Life - Planner Story

Author's Note: Originally Published as it's own story, but I decided to transfer this to my One Shots Series.

Updated 3/8/20

* * *

 **A Day In The Life  
A Love Shots Story  
**

* * *

 **Mamoru**

* * *

 **Chiba Mamoru - Pre- Tuxedo Kamen  
** Day Planner - August 23  
6:15am – Coffee & News  
6:45am – Get ready for school  
7:15am – Leave for school  
7:25am – Arrive at high school  
7:35am – Classes Begin  
3:35pm – Classes End  
3:40pm – Leave School  
3:50pm – Arrive Library  
6:00pm – Leave Library  
6:15pm – Grocery Store  
6:45pm – Home  
7:00pm – News  
7:30pm – Homework  
9:05pm – Bed – dream of princess

 **Chiba Mamoru – Tuxedo Kamen/Sailor Moon only  
** Day Planner – September 18  
2:23am – Feel Sailor Moon Transform  
2:27am – Arrive at Youma Battle - Yell  
2:32am – Save Sailor Moon  
2:47am – Arrive Home  
6:30am – Coffee & News  
6:35am – Get ready for school  
7:05am – Leave for school early (jog)  
7:12am – Bump into Usagi  
7:25am – Arrive at high school  
7:35am – Classes start  
12:14pm – Feel Sailor Moon Transform  
12:15pm – Sneak out bathroom window  
12:18pm – Fight Youma near middle school - Yell  
12:27pm – Sneak into bathroom  
3:35pm – Classes end  
3:36pm – Leave school  
3:42pm – Arrive at Crown Arcade  
3:50pm – Annoy Odango Atama (Usagi)  
4:55pm – Odango leaves –  
5:00pm – leave – head home  
5:30pm – watch news  
6:00pm – Start homework  
7:15pm – go to park (run into Odango)  
7:40pm – arrive home  
8:30pm – bed – dream of princess/ Sailor Moon/ Usagi  
11:42pm – Feel Sailor Moon Transform  
11:46pm – Arrive at Youma Battle  
11:50pm – Save Sailor Moon/hold her  
11:52pm – Leave Battle  
11:59pm – Arrive home - bed

 **Chiba Mamoru – Kamen/Moon/Senshi  
** Day Planner – October 23  
5:11am – Feel Sailor Moon Transform  
5:19am – Arrive at Youma Battle - Yell  
5:20am – Save Sailor Moon/hold her  
5:37am – arrive home (extra coffee & news)  
6:00am – Do homework  
6:35am – Get ready for school  
7:05am – Leave for school early (jog)  
7:12am – Bump into Usagi  
7:25am – Arrive at high school  
3:35pm – Classes End  
3:36pm – Leave School  
3:42pm – Leave Crown Arcade  
3:50pm – Annoy Odango Atama  
4:17pm – Odango Leaves  
4:19pm – Feel Sailor Moon Transform  
4:24pm – Arrive at Youma Battle  
4:39pm – Arrive Home  
4:40pm – Pace living room – Think Sailor Moon/Usagi  
7:15pm – Go to park (run into Odango)  
7:35pm – Follow Odango to make sure home safe  
7:52pm – Wait until Odango's light turns on – Head home  
7:54pm – Change mind – Stake out – Is Odango Sailor Moon?  
8:15pm – avert eyes – Odango changing  
8:55pm – Odango sleeps  
10:42pm – feel Sailor Moon transform – check on usagi- not in bed  
10:50pm – Arrive at Youma battle - Yell  
10:52pm – save Sailor Moon/ hug  
10:57pm – battle over  
10:58pm – follow Sailor Moon  
11:03pm – Sailor Moon becomes Usagi  
11:07pm – Usagi home safe  
11:23pm – Arrive home  
11:24pm – Bed – Dream about Usagi/Sailor Moon/princess

 **Chiba Mamoru – Kamen/Moon/Senshi – Dating Usagi  
** Day Planner - November 20  
3:05am – feel Sailor Moon transform  
3:09am – arrive at Youma Battle - Yell  
3:23am – Save Sailor Moon/ hug & Kiss  
3:26am – Battle over – walk Usako Home  
3:32am – cuddle Usako – sleep – Dream about Usagi  
6:10am – Kiss Usako & head home  
6:15am – coffee  
6:20am – Get ready for school  
6:55am – Wait for Usako to get ready  
7:00am – Walk Usako to middle school  
7:25am – arrive at high school  
7:35am – Classes start  
3:35pm – classes end/leave school  
3:40pm – Arrive at Crown Arcade/ spend time with Usako  
5:00pm – Walk Usako home  
5:35pm – arrive home/ news  
6:00pm – Homework  
6:23pm – Feel Sailor Moon transform  
6:29pm – Arrive at Youma Battle – Yell  
6:32pm – Battle ends – Walk to park with Usako  
7:35pm – Walk Usako home  
7:52pm – Arrive home  
8:00pm – Talk to Usako on phone while doing homework  
9:15pm – homework  
9:55pm – bed - Dream of Usagi

* * *

 **Usagi**

* * *

 **Tsukino Usagi - Pre-Sailor Moon  
** Day Planner - August 23  
6:58am - Wake up in a blind panic as mom pulls me out of bed  
7:05am - Leave the house for school - RUNNING  
7:20am - Arrive at school - five minutes late - have to stand in the hall  
7:40am - Pretend I'm paying attention while I doodle  
11:5am - Lunch with Naru and Umino  
2:35pm - School ends/detention starts  
3:35pm - Detention Ends  
3:50pm - Arrive at Crown Game Center  
4:30pm - Leave Crown and walk home  
5:15pm - Sent outside because I failed a test - No dinner  
6:30pm - Start my stupid homework - grumble a lot!  
7:10pm - Head to the park for my walk  
7:13pm - Sit on the bench wishing I wasn't lonely  
7:45pm - Go home  
8:10pm - Change and read manga/talk to Naru on phone  
8:45pm - climb into bed - weird dreams of a prince

 **Tsukino Usagi - Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Kamen only  
** Day Planner - September 18  
2:20am - Wake up to the slimy feeling of a nearby Youma  
2:21am - Jump from window and run towards feeling  
2:23am - See Youma/Hide/Transform  
2:24am - Fight stupid Youma - make stupider speech - Luna yells  
2:32am - Fighting forever, almost die, saved by masked hottie again  
2:34am - Defeat icky Youma - MOON DUSTED!  
2:40am - Home again - back to sleep  
6:55am - Wake up panicking - again  
7:05am - Leave house for school - RUNNING  
7:12am - Daily faceplant into Mamoru-baka's chest - yum  
7:20am - Arrive at school - five minutes late - have to stand in the hall  
7:40am - Pretend I'm paying attention while I doodle  
11:50am - Lunch with Naru and Umino  
12:08pm - Feel ickyness behind middle school - Youma  
12:10pm - Dodge Naru and Umino to search  
12:14pm - See Youma/Hide/Transform  
12:15pm - Lame speech  
12:20pm - Defeat Youma  
12:21pm - Make lame excuse for being late from lunch  
2:35pm - School ends/detention starts  
3:35pm - Detention Ends  
3:50pm - Arrive at Crown Game Center  
3:51pm - Mamoru-baka starts the teasing - pretend I hate him  
4:55pm - Head home  
5:15pm - Eat Dinner - Cause I passed a TEST!  
7:10pm - Head to the park for my walk  
7:13pm - Sit on the bench feeling lonely  
7:35pm - Run into Mamoru on my way home - like always  
8:10pm - Change and read manga/talk to Naru on phone - Cuddle Luna  
8:45pm - climb into bed - weird dreams (prince/Tuxedo Mask)

 **Tsukino Usagi - Moon/Kamen/Senshi  
** Day Planner - October 23  
5:01am - Feel Youma  
5:02am - Out window  
5:11am - See Youma/hide/transform  
5:12am - Horrible excuse for an opening line  
5:16am - Mars and Mercury arrive  
5:18am - Jupiter arrives  
5:19am - Tuxedo Kamen FINALLY arrives  
5:20am - Almost mincemeat - saved by hottie - get a cuddle  
5:24am - Beat terrible Beastie... hehe  
5:38am - Arrive home - Shower and homework  
7:05am - Leave house (intentionally) late for school - RUNNING  
7:12am - Daily face plant into Mamoru-baka's chest - yum  
7:20am - Arrive at school - five minutes late - have to stand in the hall  
7:40am - Pretend I'm paying attention while I doodle  
11:50am - Lunch with Ami, Makoto, Naru, Umino  
2:35pm - School ends/detention starts  
3:35pm - Detention Ends  
3:50pm - Arrive at Crown Game Center  
3:51pm - Mamoru-baka starts the teasing - pretend I hate him  
4:16pm - Feel Icky Youma - Really not happy to leave early  
4:17pm - Run out - Mamoru looks shocked  
4:19pm - Find alley to transform  
4:22pm - Find Stupid Youma that interfered with my time with Mamoru  
4:23pm - Berate Youma about me having no personal life  
4:26pm - Destroy the damned Youma!  
4:38pm - Get home / homework  
5:15pm - Dinner  
7:00pm - Leave for park early  
7:03pm - Sit on bench - SO LONELY  
7:35pm - Head home  
7:55pm - argue with Shingo  
8:00pm - Talk to Naru - I miss hanging out! :(  
8:15pm - Change - read some manga - feel like someone's watching me  
8:55pm - Lay down - toss and turn for a few - Dreams - Cuddle Luna  
10:39pm - Ami calls / Sense Youma  
10:40pm - Jump out window  
10:42pm - See Youma/Hide/transform  
10:43pm - Stupid speech  
10:47pm - Other Senshi arrive  
10:50pm - Kamen arrives - FINALLY  
10:52pm - Kamen saves me/ nice long hug... I like it  
10:57pm - Defeat the nasty  
11:07pm - Get home  
11:15pm - Sleep - Dream of Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen/prince

 **Tsukino Usagi - Moon/Kamen/Senshi - Dating Mamoru**

Day Planner - November 20

3:00am - Feel Youma  
3:01am - Out window  
3:05am - find Youma/Hide/Transform  
3:06am - fight Youma - no stupid speech  
3:09am - Tuxedo Kamen arrives - his speech  
3:23am - Get saved and kissed  
3:26am - Defeat the Youma - Mamoru walks me home  
3:31am - Luna gone - call out all clear  
3:32am - Mamoru sneaks in my room and cuddles  
6:10am - Mamoru wakes me up and leaves  
6:15am - Shower/dressed/make lunch  
7:00am - Head out with Mamoru  
11:50am - Lunch with Ami, Makoto, Naru, Umino  
2:35pm - School ends  
2:50pm - Arrive at Crown Game Center - Wait for Mamoru  
5:00pm - Mamoru walks me home  
5:15pm - Eat dinner with family  
5:40pm - Homework  
6:18pm - Sense Youma  
6:19pm - Make excuse to head out early - leave  
6:23pm - Find Youma/Hinde/Transform  
6:29pm - Tuxedo Kamen arrives - girls haven't yet  
6:32pm - Destroy Youma  
6:33pm - Walk in the park with Mamoru  
7:35pm - Home  
8:00pm - Talk on phone with Mamoru while we both do homework  
8:45pm - Shower - changed - climb in bed  
8:55pm - Sleep - Dream of Mamoru

* * *

Original Comments

* * *

Roxypockets1 chapter 2 . Sep 6

This is so cute and adorable and I love the crafting of this story, it's so deceptively layered, and that ending is the sweetest thing told in such a unique way. I love the little differences in both planners and how their personalities shine through and reveal what's important to the characters. And I can also just see Mamoru obsessively checking his wristwatch every few minutes (even though that isn't what this is about and that is meant to be ignored as a sort of artistic license, it's just a really humorous image which I likeAnyway, the whole thing is so clever and well crafted, I just love it.

Cluckster chapter 2 . Sep 4

This was sweet. I loved the style.

Ladie Byrd chapter 2 . Sep 2

OMG! Some of her entries are so funny! I love the part about the speeches!

Ladie Byrd chapter 1 . Sep 2

This is adorable! You can see him falling in love!

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 27

Cool ideas... But starting them together would have been better


	8. The Earth and the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the Moon, or the Earth. LOL.

AN: What would happen to a man is tied to the earth when the woman who is tied to the moon begins having her first period? How might the moon, which affects the tides, and many other things because of those tides, impact the earth, and the man tied to it.

* * *

 **The Earth and the Moon**

* * *

Usagi sat up in bed. For some reason she was still very tired, and her belly hurt. She wanted to curl up into a little ball and go back to sleep. It was still more than an hour before her alarm was set to go off. Eyes still mostly closed, she walked to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She had been grumpy and whiny the entire previous day, and all she wanted was to cuddle in bed with her big stuffed bunny and a lot of chocolate and manga.

Since she was awake early she considered calling Mamoru. She wondered if he was up already. _Evil morning people,_ she thought huffily. She wiped herself and stood, turning around to flush. And that's when she screamed. Long and loud, and full of terror.

Her shrieks of horror brought her parents and little brother into the tiny bathroom. Her father was carrying a long wooden pole. "What's wrong?" He was shaking, worried for his only daughter.

Ikuko however, immediately saw the problem. She turned and physically removed the two males from the room. _Crap,_ she thought, _I should have already explained this_. She hadn't realized how old her daughter was becoming, though the girl was fourteen, and she should have expected the change to happen sooner. She gathered her daughter into her arms and made shushing noises, staring down at the bloody toilet seat. Her little girl had become a woman.

She helped her daughter clean herself up, gathered the supplies the girl would need, showing her how to use them, even helped her change clothing. The poor child was in a state of shock. Finally, after taking the bedding away, Ikuko sat down with her daughter and explained about menstruation and then, unfortunately, sex. It was not a conversation she'd wanted to have so soon. Her little girl was an innocent. Though she was dating, the little bunny blushed over so much as a chaste kiss, and this new information was a lot to accept.

"So you mean to tell me," the girl clarified, "that a girl bleeds every stupid month?"

Ikuko nodded her head. "Well, it means your body is changing. If we didn't bleed, all that stuff would stay inside and we would get sick. We have to bleed, and it does hurt. But it clears away the bad stuff so your body can go through the cycle again. About halfway through, your body releases an egg. And if that egg gets... um... fertilized, then you could get pregnant."

"PREGNANT!?" Usagi scrunched up her nose. "Wait, how does it get fertilized?"

Ikuko blushed. "Well, through sex." She sighed. "When a man and a woman have sex, he puts his (and she whispered a word to her daughter) inside of your (another whisper). When he finishes, the stuff that comes out is called semen. That's what can make a girl pregnant. It can only happen when the egg is there, and that is only for about three days... but girls tend to want, ahem, to be um, ahem, intimate, ahem, then.

Usagi sat, bewildered. She didn't get everything her mother was saying. She only understood one thing. Somehow all of this was the fault of one Chiba Mamoru. And in the name of the moon, she would punish him!

* * *

Mamoru shot bolt upright in bed. Something was wrong. Usagi was upset or hurt and he needed to get to her. He tried to stand and groaned. His belly was clenching tightly, and his head hurt. He felt bloated and awful. _What the hell is going on?_ he wondered.

He showered and dressed before going to the door to put on his shoes. But one of them was missing. One of his favorite green sneakers was gone. He looked around the room, wondering where it had disappeared to. He searched under the couch, under the table, and even in the kitchen. He grew more and more angry by the minute. He muttered under his breath, and cursed whatever Youma had stolen his beloved shoe. After about fifteen minutes, sadness suddenly overwhelmed him and he sat down in the middle of the living room and sobbed. "My shoe!" He cried, rocking back and forth, holding his middle like a small child. "Oh my shoe!" He wailed for the missing item to return to him.

* * *

Sniffling and crying, Usagi rocked back and forth, held tightly by her mother. Her pancakes weren't shaped like hearts, and for some reason this had become the end of the world in the eyes of the little blonde. She wanted heart pancakes! She couldn't tell her mother what was wrong though, because then her mother would make them for her, and she would feel guilty for being selfish and spoiled. The world was so unfair!

Shingo, sitting across the table from his sister, eyed her warily. He had no idea what was wrong, and he was unsure if he should say anything at all. Kenji however, having been married many years, was absolutely certain what had caused his daughter's behavior to change so rapidly. He made a whispered request to his wife, and within ten minutes he had gathered his son, and disappeared from the house. He would drop the boy at school and head to work early. Maybe they would go fishing that weekend.

Calmer now, Usagi wiped her cheeks. Her mother handed her a couple of pills in a wax paper bag, and two more that she insisted the girl take right away. "It will help with the cramps." She stuck sanitary supplies into one pocket of Usagi's bag. She would have to go shopping. Apparently the child's cycle had lined up with her own, because she had started late the night before.

Usagi swallowed the pills, and gathered her school things and her lunch. She kissed her mom on the cheek, and hugged her tight, wishing she could go back a week and be a little girl again. She wondered if any of her friends had been forced to endure this torture yet. She left the house, not running as she usually did, because the cramps and bloating were just plain awful.

* * *

Mamoru slid onto the stool at the Crown Arcade. He huffed a huge sigh and looked over at Motoki. When his friend didn't immediately turn he huffed another louder sigh, and slammed his fist down onto the counter. Motoki gave a satisfying jump and a startled cry, and Mamoru laughed. He sobered almost immediately. His Usagi was upset, and he hadn't had his coffee! The world would end if he didn't get his coffee in the next minute, and he whined at Motoki to hurry up.

Unsure what had come over Mamoru, Motoki slid him a cup and filled it. He added the creamer and two sugars, and then fell back when Mamoru stood and started to yell.

"Did I ASK for cream and sugar? Didn't you think I might need to give PERMISSION before you touch MY coffee? What is wrong with you? It's ruined now!" And the stoic man put his head on his arms and bawled for several minutes.

Motoki, now in shock, quietly replaced the cup and set cream and sugar next to it. On a normal day he would have started a conversation with his long-time friend, but he wasn't sure what to say. He gently patted his friend on the shoulder and pointed to the new cup, then turned away to clean the other counter and make a fresh pot of coffee.

Mamoru was feeling silly and unsure of himself. Never in his life had he acted like this. What the hell was wrong with him. And why was Usagi upset and in pain? He wanted to run to her, but he could feel her getting closer. He looked up at Motoki and muttered an apology.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me today," he whined. "I was fine yesterday. Maybe a little grumpy and tired, but nothing like this!"

Motoki shrugged, not sure what to say to his friend. He gave him an encouraging smile. Mamoru took a sip of coffee and stared at the door.

"She's getting close," he muttered.

"How is Usagi," Motoki asked. He was one of the few people who knew his friends were superheroes. He knew something of the bond that had formed between the couple, but didn't really understand it.

"Um, she's tired, crampy, bloated, and her emotions are all over the place."

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Motoki with sudden understanding. He looked carefully at his friend. He was whining and angry by turns, grumpy and out of sorts... and by his description of Usagi... he didn't get to finish the thought. The bell chimed and in stalked (yes stalked) a very angry and frustrated short blonde.

"CHIBA MAMORU!" She shouted, causing the few other customers to look up in shock. "This is ALL your fault! I hate you and I will NEVER forgive you!" And a moment later she was on the floor of the arcade, sobbing.

Motoki had never seen anyone move as fast as Mamoru did in that moment. He scooped up his girlfriend and cuddled her close, whispering nonsense words, and crying over her head. He looked up helplessly at Motoki, the question clear in his face.

"What did I do?" He asked the love of his life. The world might have ended in that moment. The whole thing destroyed if she wasn't in her human form. God forbid someone make her angry when she is in Senshi form. Mamoru looked started at the level of malice radiating from her, and Motoki backed up and disappeared.

"YOU ARE A MAN!" Screeched the girl, hitting his shoulder with her tiny fists. "This is all your fault! You and every other man on this planet! I will destroy you all!" And the temper was gone, so she laid her head back onto his shoulder and wept.

Motoki hid in the shadows, waiting for the demon who had replaced the little angel to be gone on her way to school. He couldn't wait to tease Mamoru for this. But now wasn't the time. His friend was showing signs of temper himself. Motoki shook his head, but he went unnoticed.

"What on earth does being a man have to do with anything?" The tall man demanded (like a moron). "And why do you hurt? What happened to you?"

"What happened?" asked Usagi in a very calm, but very deadly tone. "What happened is that God created men. The men got out of doing all the hard work, like (and here her voice lowered into a growl for the ears of only Mamoru). Motoki almost laughed as his friends' face shot up and he looked at the girl in horror.

"NO!" But Usagi shook her head yes. Mamoru's face crumpled. He looked at her again, with her face slightly puffy, and her belly a bit bloated, and he muttered "no," a few more times.

* * *

After Usagi and Mamoru left for school, Motoki came out of the back room, rubbing his hands together. It looked like either because she was the moon and he the earth, or perhaps because they were mentally connected, his friend, his calm, stoic, unflappable friend was PMSing!

* * *

Original Comments

* * *

Jen chapter 1 . Nov 5  
Very funny...hilarious

ChikaG chapter 1 . Sep 14  
This was the most funniest and wonderful SM fanfic every:D

iceblueshadows chapter 1 . Sep 9  
i love this! can we have more? perhaps the reactions of the other senshi?

James Birdsong chapter 1 . Aug 30  
Excellent

TheLizard-ling chapter 1 . Aug 23  
pffff this is so funny! hope there is more to come!

TheLizard-ling chapter 1 . Aug 23  
ppfffftt I love this already, I found it hilarious! hope there are more chapters to come!

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 21  
I like this! It's very interesting. Not mention funny and cute.

Elmund9 chapter 1 . Aug 21  
That's an interesting idea. Now I almost feel tempted to make this a headcanon. ..it makes sense that Mamoru would feel Usagi's pain even for stuff like cramps.

kera69love chapter 1 . Aug 16  
this is so funny is there more

TropicalRemix chapter 1 . Aug 16  
lol. is mamoru going to feel her mood swings and everything when she has her period every time. Him crying looking for his shoe was so funny

Astraearose-silvermoon chapter 1 . Aug 16  
This was a nice little story


	9. In His Eyes

**Updated 3/8/20**

 **Author's Note:** I've had a couple people ask me to include my created character Chibi-Mamo, so as of the update he has been added. It will be in part four.

* * *

 **In His Eyes  
A Love Shots Story  
**

* * *

Part One  
Seeing Her

* * *

Usagi is the most incredible person on the planet. And nobody knows it but me. Nobody else sees the girl the way I do. And I can't even tell her that I know. I've known almost from the first moment. I do my best, but every time I open my mouth, the wrong thing slips out.

I've been watching her. Nearly every moment of every day since I met her. A bad grade on a test caused that meeting. I still remember the shock of being hit with the paper she threw over her shoulder. I still remember snapping at her, and that look in her eyes, just before irritation overcame her. Sadness. Loneliness. Disappointment. Despair. Shame. Why has no one else seen it?

Sure, I pick on her a bit… but I don't mean to hurt her. I never let it go that far. I would just rather her be irritated than sad. So I tease a bit, and she teases back. She doesn't know I love her. And she doesn't know why I can't stop teasing.

I've seen her, without the mask. And I can never go back. If I wasn't a stranger at that first meeting, would I have ever seen it? Probably not. The people who "know" her never do. They see a foolish, clumsy, slacker who eats too much sugar and cries over stupid things. I tease her about all of that, but I never mean it... And I think she knows that.

But I've figured out her secret. If she cries loudly over stupid things, she can hide the rest from the world. She can pretend she doesn't think the worst of herself too.

Usagi is an angel. Maybe it's because she is so sad… She refuses to walk away from anyone when they are hurting, even me. I've seen her rescue kittens, give away an ice cream cone, chase down a bully who took a child's ribbon. She is goodness personified.

She reached out to me, on that day, the worst day of every year. The anniversary of my parents death. She didn't know why I was sad. She didn't force me to tell her either. But when she saw me that morning in the park, the skies dreary and gray, she simply slipped her hand into mine and held on while her own tears poured in echo of the rain. She grieved with me. And it made the sun come back into my world.

She is light, and goodness, and hope. She makes everyone around her laugh. She gives people hope, reminds them of who they are, and tries to be better than she was the day before.

I know she is only fourteen, and I am almost eighteen… And I know that she and I are worlds apart… her vibrant and alive, while I am dark and still, but I love her. I need her in my life, even if she can never be mine. Because there is more to this girl than anyone could possibly imagine.

Tsukino Usagi is also Sailor Moon. That's right… the girl (excuse me, young woman) that I love is also a superhero. Technically, I guess I am too… but I am only one because of her. I am called only to her. I feel her change, and I am drawn to her side, ready to help her, willing to die for her.

It took me a little time, several weeks in fact, to figure out her secret. But now I have seen it with my own eyes. The shock never came. It was as though I recognized her.

And now, just a few days later, I am watching her cry, alone on a balcony, over another silly spill. I can't fight it anymore. Tonight I will go to her, give her a dance, maybe even a kiss. I won't show my true face. I will only show her Tuxedo Kamen. Because, after all, who could love Chiba Mamoru.

* * *

Part Two  
She Loves Me…

* * *

Tsukino Usagi. My Usako, or little bunny, is the sweetest, kindest, gentlest creature ever born. And for some reason she loves me. I know I can never be worth her love. I am a broken man. Only her love made me whole, and if ever I lost her…

No, I won't even think about that.

We have been dating for several months. And slowly but surely my heart has warmed. Where once I cultivated stones and dust she has created a garden of sweet flowers and moonlight. My princess, my future queen. And someday, the mother of my child.

She is light and free and simply breathtaking in her beauty. I can never forgive myself for the time I lost in being unkind to her. The jokes I made at her expense. I was hiding my fears and insecurities, and the thought of being rejected behind a cold smirk.

I am not the man I once was. I am better because she is with me. On those days when I feel the hint of gloom, I reach out and her hand is there, like a warm spring breeze, filling me with hope and joy.

People wonder what she sees in me. Sometimes I do too. But she doesn't love me for who I was in another lifetime. She rarely thinks of my past as Endymion. Lives for the moment, my girl does. She doesn't love me for the cape and the mask. Because, she says, the mask hides my eyes from her. She loves that part of me, as well as the part of me who is Endymion. But that's not why she loves me.

She explained it to me once. She loves me because when I look at her, she can see my soul. When I hold her hand she says she can feel my love. When I kiss her lips, she feels like she is drowning in hope and joy. Isn't she wonderful?

Others, when they look at me see a cold, hard, unfeeling man. They say maybe I don't show my Usako that I love her. They think perhaps that I must express it every day with words and deeds.

Some say I must bring her flowers… but I do that every time I save her, and I grow roses for her, little pink ones, on the balcony. She likes them to stay alive. More people tell me I should shout my love from the roof tops… but I rather prefer running across them, her held tightly, safe in my arms.

Still others say I should buy her expensive jewelry and take her to fancy restaurants. But my little bunny only wants one piece of Jewelry, and I already have that in my pocket. She would rather be alone with me, eating dinner in my apartment where she says, "you can be yourself." How did she know I am worried about being near other people?

She is becoming so much more. Every day I see it in her. She grows as a woman, as a warrior, as a champion for others, and even as a mother. How strange it has been, since we learned little Chibi-Usa is our future daughter, and to realize that while we were playing parents, it was all true.

Usagi is the one light in all the universe to me. And I know I don't deserve her. But unless she herself wishes it, I will never let her go.

* * *

Part Three  
Wedding Day

* * *

I smile nervously at all the people gathered, wondering if I can continue to stand or if soon I will fall on my face. I've never been so nervous. My hands are shaking and sweaty, and I wipe them on my pants. My Tuxedo feels uncomfortable tight today, and I wish I was wearing the other one. The one I wear when I get to fight side by side with...

Her. Oh my god, she's so beautiful. This gorgeous woman walking towards me. She had my heart, she owns half my soul. I'm helpless to do anything but stare as she slowly walks closer. Her father is holding on so tightly to her arm, and I know he is the only other person who is as nervous as me. She isn't nervous at all. She has her daddy to make sure she doesn't fall on her way up the aisle. And she'll be coming home with me tonight. Forever.

My precious Usako. Oh how I love her. Every movement, every look. When she laughs, when she smiles at little children and sneaks them sweets. When she fights beside me against whatever monsters come our way. I could die happy with her eyes to look into. My beautiful woman.

She takes my hand, and I wonder if she knows I am so afraid to fail. But the second she is standing in front of me I am brave. I can do anything with her to help me. She brought me back from the dead, saying a few words shouldn't be that bad, right?

Her voice is clear and bright, sure and strong. She is unwavering in her faith that I am wonderful, her protector. I can't let her down. My voice shakes and cracks, but gets stronger as I promise to love her for eternity. I stare into her eyes and I'm calm. How could anyone so perfect have ever been created. I can never have enough time with her, my precious one.

Her hands are sure as she slips the ring on my finger, and in that moment I become as sure as she. My wife. My Usako is now my wife. I breathe a happy sigh as our lips meet for the first time as a married couple. My mind fogs in need of her. People laugh and cheer and still I want her lips. Her beautiful arms wrapped around my neck.

Fairy lights twinkle around the dance floor. People talk, saying all the things we already know. We love each other, we were meant for each other. I stare, lost in her eyes as I lead her into a dance. Time fades away, and it is just us eternally. One dance or a million, who knows. But she is mine and I am hers and we are finally one.

Cheers and laughter and birdseed follow us to the waiting car. She smiles at me, relieved, and says I did so well with all the people. She has always understood. I will never be worthy of her, but I will always try.

I'm nervous as I lift her in my arms. I've held her this way a million times before, but this time is special as we enter our new home as husband and wife. I look into her eyes as I carry her over the threshold, and I am so thankful that the most wonderful person in the world is in love with me. She is sweet and funny and kind and so amazing. I love her in every mood. Happy or sad, or in a temper, she is perfect.

I lower her gently onto the mattress. With a gentle sigh she opens for me, and our bond is complete. Music and light fill the air and I see into her soul fully. I feel her love for me, and she feels mine for her. The passion soars and her voice rings in my head, words of devotion. We are one.

* * *

Part Four  
Welcome to the World

* * *

She sleeps the sleep of the exhausted. I gaze over at her, and then down into the bundles in my arms. It had been a surprise to learn that we had more than just a daughter in the future. Their son had been a gift they never could have expected and I knew everything would change for us. I smile happily as I gaze down to the babies am holding. Little tufts of pink hair sprinkle the little head on the left, while purple hair peeked from the hat of the baby on the right, and I whisper to them:

"You know, that's your momma. She loves you so very much. We've waited and waited for you to be born. She's so tired now. Look how she is sleeping so soundly. I watched her, as you grew in her belly. Every day she fell more in love with you, little Chibi-Mamo and tiny Chibi-Usa . But this isn't the first time we've met you our pink-haired princess. You came to us first six years ago. You were so much like her."

I laugh, thinking of the day she dropped, quite literally, from the sky. "You didn't get along at first, you know. So much alike... You have her spirit... but also my stubbornness. We didn't know who you were, but I always felt like you were ours. You gave her many headaches, as I'm sure you will again soon. She worried for you, fretted over you, and every day you grew closer to her, until, when you left, it almost broke her. But we waited, her less patiently that me."

Looking over at my son, I grinned, unable to help the swarm of happiness I felt every time I looked at him. "I think you were the best surprise we've ever had. You're going to grow up big and strong and protect your mommy and your sister. You are so important and you don't even know. Mommy cried the day we found out about you. We love you both so much."

I stare over at my beautiful wife, who has dark circles under her eyes. "She fought a Youma yesterday. I was angry with her, thinking she was putting you both in danger. But she insisted she had to make the world safe for the most precious gift we've ever been given. She would do anything for you, and for me."

I smile, thinking back. "You know, once, there was a time when your daddy didn't smile or laugh very much. It's true. I was very sad. I had lost my own parents so young, and then this little blonde slip of a girl bursts into my life, and it was like the sun came out, and I could see how wonderful life really is, for the first time. A test paper... A shoe... Her face planting into my ribs... those were our first meetings. We collided. And I couldn't ever be more grateful for the bruises of those first few months. We sniped at each other. Well, me more than her. Even when I was a jerk she was kind."

I stare into Chibi-Usa's very intelligent pink eyes, which had opened as I talked. "She is the Moon, and you are the Chibi Moon. While you, my son," I added, staring at my boy, are going to be just like daddy. I can feel the power of the Earth growing strong in you already. One day, you will both fight alongside mommy and daddy. I both love and dread that day my sweet children. Chibi-Usa, you look so like your mother. So beautiful. Chibi-Mamo, you look so like me it's breathtaking. She fought hard to bring you into this world today. You get to share mommy's birthday. That's something very special. Oh, but she was so tired. She didn't sleep last night because she was so excited, and then today she knew it was time. She got so impatient."

"I was frightened," he admitted. "For a moment I thought there was no more strength left in her. But your momma always surprises me. She has the heart of a queen and the spirit of a child. I love your momma little ones, and I love you both so much. I promise to look after you all every day that I have breath in my body. Without the moon, the Earth would die."

I hear a sniffle, and my eyes shoot up to meet the cerulean blue of my wife's. Silent tears pour down her cheeks, and she hold out her arms for us. I gently place my daughter into her right arm and my son in her left, and lift my wife, babies and all, settling on the bed to hold the most precious people on the planet.

* * *

 **Previous Comments**

* * *

Jen chapter 4 . Nov 5  
Lovely chapter

Jen chapter 3 . Nov 5  
Great chapter

Jen chapter 2 . Nov 5  
Sweet

Jen chapter 1 . Nov 5  
Awww.. poor Mamoru

Panda1573a chapter 4 . Sep 29  
That was so sweet it made me cry.

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 21  
Your stories are lovely. Great job delving into things from Mamoru's perspective - it was sensible, deep, passionate, emotional but not overpowering.

James Birdsong chapter 4 . Aug 20  
Cool two chapters

Sessediz chapter 4 . Aug 22  
Those last two chapters were great. I loved seeing Mamoru's loving perspective on the keys events in their lives together.

James Birdsong chapter 2 . Aug 17  
Nice story. Hooray

Sessediz chapter 2 . Aug 16  
"My little bunny only wants one piece of jewelry, and I already have that in my pocket."  
I loved that line  
And I also like that you explain his deep devotion and love for Usagi without making him angrily possessive, as many fics do. Certain plots can call for it, but trying to make it seem like it's normal behavior is odd so it's refreshing to see Mamoru written this way.

Sessediz chapter 1 . Aug 15  
This was absolutely amazing. From start to the very last line you captured the inner thoughts and struggles of Mamoru. He is a deeply troubled man, given his background, and some fans just hate in him for his faults. You give good reasoning for why he teases her, which is great. I see that this story is not marked as complete or a one-shot; will you be adding to it?

TropicalRemix chapter 1 . Aug 13  
that was deep.


	10. Minako's Miracle

**Author's Note:** We all know that Thanksgiving is an American Holiday, and not celebrated in Japan, but an anonymous requester asked my to write a Thanksgiving Story for my Love Shots Series. In order to do this and keep to the culture I had to come up with the perfect blend of cultures. I hope you enjoy this story!

Updated 3/8/20

* * *

 **Minako's Miracle  
A Thanksgiving Surprise  
A Love Shots Story  
**

* * *

 **The Set-up...**

In this story the Shitennou have been saved. They're each paired with their Soul-Bonded. Mamoru and Usagi are together. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo come for a visit, but I'm going to place this somewhere after the Black Moon Clan attacks are over. Keep in mind I have original characters (OC) who will probably make an appearance (including Chibi-Mamo who is Chibi-Usa's twin) and that Chibi-Usa is AU (in large part because of alterations in the time-line and because she has a twin so is never lonely) and is a rather sweet girl who is much like her mother (while Chibi-Mamo is much like his father).

PS... In my stories, Mamoru and the Shitennou are high school aged. (See my character's in my profile)

* * *

 **Two Days Before Thanksgiving**

* * *

"Elisa," Alice was saying, "It'll be okay. We can see them when they get back." The twin girls, both with short blonde hair and green eyes, were standing near the shoe lockers. Alice had her arm around her sister, but looked on the verge of tears herself.

"But... I don't want to miss Thanksgiving!" Elisa said, crying.

The girls were speaking in English, as they were American, but Minako, who had lived in England for several years as her own father was British, understood them perfectly. She frowned as she grew closer. Thanksgiving. That was a holiday in America, she thought. It had something to do with eating turkey and watching football, but she couldn't remember exactly what it was about.

"Excuse me," she asked, approaching the twins. "Can I ask you... what is Thanksgiving?"

"It's a holiday," Alice said. "We celebrate a time when the native people in America helped the Pilgrims who didn't know what they were doing and how to find food in a new place."

"So why can't you celebrate it here?" Minako asked, a little confused.

"Its our parents. They're in America. So it's just us and Mark. We were supposed to go for a whole weekend. We were going to leave this afternoon, but there is an ice storm in Chicago, and the runways are icy, and because of all the people traveling and the storms up in the north, we can't fly in to another city. So we're here, and our parents aren't. And we don't have a turkey or stuffing or any of the things we would need." Alice sounded like she was going to join her sister in crying.

"That's awful." Minako frowned. Maybe she and the others could help. "Give me your phone number. I'll call you later. When is Thanksgiving?"

"Thursday," sniffled Elisa.

That only gave Minako two days to come up with something. What she needed was a miracle.

* * *

"Usagi!" Minako yelled, running out into the garden where they all sat to eat their lunch. "I need your help! I need everyone's help, but you have to help me!" She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her gently back and forth. "Please! Please, please, please, please?"

"What do you need?" Usagi asked.

"Well, you know the twins? The ones from America? There's a holiday, one that's supposed to be full of family and friends and really good food, and they can't go home for it because there's all this ice and stuff at the airports. They were supposed to leave after school today, but now they can't. And they have an older brother, Mark, who can't go home either, and I thought maybe we could give them thanksgiving."

Usagi grinned. Minako knew she'd been convinced as soon as she'd heard the mention of food. Now she had the best helper on the planet. "Go get Bradley!" she ordered.

Minako tore off and grabbed the other American boy. His family would be in town, thankfully, but if Usagi said to get him, that's what she would do. She physically dragged him back to Usagi, who stood there and laughed as he fought to stay upright.

"Bradley, we need your help," Usagi said as soon as Minako pushed him down on the grass. "There are a couple kids who won't get to go home or be with their parents for Thanksgiving, and we need to know exactly what to make. What food should we serve? Are there presents? What do they need?"

Poor Bradley gaped at Usagi for a moment. Then he grinned. "They aren't the only kids who will be missing Thanksgiving with families. There is a foreign exchange student in high school, and another boy here in middle school. So that makes five."

"Five? That's awful," breathed Makoto, who was sitting next to Usagi. "We need to help them!" she said, and pounded a fist against her other palm.

"My sister and I can both help you," Bradley continued. " Lily loves a project, and maybe we can get my mom to help. My dad wont be back until around three on Thanksgiving, but we can find someplace big and we can put on a bigger meal instead of a little one. All of us!"

"That's a great idea. Now, what do we need? Minako and I will get it. Makoto here is our chef, but if she doesn't know what to make..." Usagi trailed off as Makoto opened a notebook and pulled a pen out seemingly nowhere.

* * *

Minako and Usagi rushed through the isles of the local grocery store. They couldn't find everything on the list and she was beginning to panic. How on earth were they supposed to find cranberry sauce? What did it look like? Was one supposed to cook it? And what on earth was a candied yam?

::KUNZITE!:: Minako spoke to her Soul-Bonded boyfriend through their mental link. ::I think you need to help me! I can't find ANYTHING!::

::What can't you find,:: he asked in a gentle tone. ::I'm with Mamoru, maybe we can help.::

::ANYTHING! And I don't know what half of it is, or what it looks like!:: Minako was nearly insane with frustration. She couldn't stand the thought of five kids being miserable and alone. She clung to Usagi as they rested. Both of them looked at the one thing they had been able to find. Apples.

::Leave whatever you have and go out back into the alley. Usagi talked to Mamoru and he has an idea.::

::Okay.::

"What did you tell Mamoru?" she asked Usagi as they headed out of the store.

"That it would break your heart if we couldn't find everything," Usagi said with a shrug. "We have to go to a bank, but then we're going to be taking a little trip."

"A trip? To where?"

"An American grocery store," Usagi said, grinning widely.

* * *

Minako looked around her. Everything was so different. She couldn't see what the town really looked like because there was so much snow on the ground. They had come to a place called Maine because it was someplace that wouldn't have too many people. They'd been to the bank and exchanged their money. Mamoru had explained exchange rates, but Minako had to admit, she hadn't been listening. Neither had Usagi apparently.

They all entered the store together. With four of them, it might be easier, but as soon as they got inside they crowded around one grocery cart. As the only one who was fluent in English, Minako took it upon herself to find help. She walked over to a woman who wore a little silver nametag that said Wendy.

"Hello," Minako said as she approached.

"Well hello. Can I help you with anything?" The woman asked. She had shoulder length hair that held a touch of grey, and a wide smile. Her blue eyes were sparkling as though she knew a joke no one else had heard, and she was almost as short as Minako herself (though not as short as Usagi).

"You can, I hope," Minako said. "We're a bit desperate. We've never celebrated thanksgiving before but are planning to host for a few kids who can't make it home. We have a list, but some of the food we've never even heard of!"

"I can help." Wendy took the list Minako handed over and for the next twenty minutes she helped them find everything on it, as well as several dozen other things that should have been.

Usagi pointed at just about everything, speaking in rapid Japanese, and Minako ended up translating between her and Wendy, who were already laughing together, the language barrier forgotten. Kunzite and Mamoru simply followed behind with the cart, talking quietly and loading everything into it.

"You are just the best ever!" Minako said as they began putting everything on the rolling conveyor belt.

Wendy laughed. "I think you're doing a great thing," she said, and smiled at all of them.

Minako tried to pay for everything but Kunzite hip-bumped her out of the way. "My love, I adore what you're doing. Mamoru and I are paying." He gave her a quick kiss and she grinned up at him. Sometimes it seemed he forgot she had a fortune to work with.

* * *

"Motoki!" Usagi yelled as soon as they entered the arcade. "Motoki, do you love your friends?" she asked as she dragged Mamoru up to the counter.

"Of course I do!" Motoki sounded indignant.

"Good, then you'll help us right? We have these eensie-weensie little favor to ask of you..."

Motoki gulped and looked at Mamoru, who shrugged. Minako, standing just inside the arcade doors with Kunzite, hid her laughter behind her hands. The man looked like he was facing a firing squad as he stared down at the little blonde.

"What sort of favor?"

"Well..." Usagi started, twirling her hair a bit in nervousness. "See, we're helping these American kids, who can't get home to their families for this holiday thing that they celebrate over there, and we want to give them the holiday, but there's no place big enough except here, so we were thinking since you have the huge kitchens and this great big room. And me and Usagi and the guys can do the heavy lifting and Makoto and Bradley's mom can do the cooking, and if I promise to stay out of the kitchen, can we please, please, please use the arcade... please!?"

"A holiday?" Motoki asked, looking intrigued. Motoki adored holidays, and loved to decorate the arcade for them.

"Yeah, but we would have to move out the games and push the tables together. Minako and I can decorate. You can help with that if you want. I have a feeling none of us will be allowed in the kitchen if Makoto is cooking something new. Please?" She asked again.

Motoki looked helplessly at Mamoru.

"What time would I need to close the arcade?" he asked.

"All day..." Usagi said, and Minako was sure he was going to say no.

"When?" Motoki asked.

"Thursday," Usagi said. "But we didn't know until today."

Motoki laughed. "So, was it you or Minako who came up with this idea?"

"Minako, but we all want to help," Mamoru said in his quiet voice. Minako couldn't help smiling at his words. That made her feel special.

"Let me call my father," Motoki said. "He sort of lets me control the arcade, but I still have to ask if I'm going to shut down for a day."

Usagi squealed and hugged him. She already knew the kind man would answer yes. Especially if Motoki told him about kids not being able to go home to their families. She turned and gave Minako a thumbs up.

Naru and Umino hurried over and asked if they could help. She hugged them and thanked them.

* * *

 **One Day Before Thanksgiving**

* * *

All through school Minako could hear Makoto whispering to herself about recipes. Ami had translated instructions on several foods into Japanese. Rei was muttering about making pudding pies, which according to her, were weird.

After school they went to Bradley's house, where he and Lily were helping their mother in the kitchen. She set them all to work, even letting Usagi and Minako help, though after the disaster with the blender, it was only stirring by hand and a bit of fetching and carrying. As sad as it made Minako, she knew soon Kunzite and Mamoru would be coming to pick them both up and the "Blonde Dynamos" would be off to the arcade to begin decorating.

They loaded up everything they had already finished preparing, and everything that would be prepared in the Crown's kitchen the following day, and sat by the door, waiting for their Soul-Bonded to appear.

"Thank you for helping me Usagi," Minako said.

"Minako... Always. I'll always help you," Usagi promised. "We're more than fellow Senshi. We're all sisters."

Mamoru's car pulled up and the two of them jumped up and started carrying bags out to load in the trunk.

"Hey Mamo-chan!" Usagi ran to him and gave him a hug.

Kunzite picked Minako up and swung her around, kissing her soundly. She giggled and turned in time to see Usagi, who was now thrown over Mamoru's shoulder being playfully run around. The changes in Mamoru since the Shitennou had been rescued, and especially after almost losing Usagi, were astounding. He was much more open and playful, and never failed to show her just how much he loved her now.

Kunzite growled at her and nipped her ear, so she gave him her full attention. "Mamoru has a surprise waiting at the Crown," he whispered. "Two young visitors have appeared."

"The twins?" Minako asked, grinning. Kunzite nodded and she pressed her face into his shoulder to hide her happy squeal.

"The Outers already know. Sets told them, and they're coming tomorrow. Shingo and Hotaru are at the arcade already, doing a bit of cleaning. Jadeite has Takeo there with him and the kid is going nuts because his best friends are back." Kunzite whispered all of this as he helped her load the last few bags into the trunk. It was already getting dark and the arcade would be closing soon as most kids had to get home.

They climbed into the car with the others. Usagi chatted a mile a minute and made the guys laugh at her retelling of the blender malfunction. The drive was short and soon they arrived quickly. As soon as they drove up the other Shitennou came out and took the bags. Usagi growled a bit and Minako laughed when her friend muttered that she could have done it. The guys did tend to try and make less work on their princess. It was sort of cute.

But Usagi's mood improved the second she walked into the Crown and saw the twins. She fell to her knees and opened her arms. The two children raced into them, and there were squeals and laughter from all three as Usagi proceeded to tickle them.

"I missed you!" she heard Usagi cry out.

"I missed you too!" Chibi-Usa said.

"I missed you more," Chibi-Mamo added.

"No, I missed her more!" Chibi-Usa glared at her purple-haired twin brother.

"I did!" he yelled.

"Me!" Chibi-Usa said indignantly.

"Me!" Chibi-Mamo shouted.

"Well I missed you both equally!" Usagi said and hugged them tight. "Now, who wants to help me decorate!"

"I do! I do!" shouted Minako, and laughed when they all looked at her a bit startled.

Naru and Umino both held up boxes of decorations. "Come and get 'em!" they shouted.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Day**

* * *

The girls were in the kitchen with Bradley, Lily, and their mother. All, of course, except for Usagi and Minako, who were busy ordering the guys around and wrangling three nine year olds and two twelve year olds, who all wanted to help. The game consoles had been moved out and they were making sure the floors were cleaned before the tables were set.

Minako had called the five kids to double check that they were coming over to the arcade, though none of them knew why. She really hoped they were surprised and happy with what they had all done.

Usagi gave the all clear and they guys moved in, pushing the tables together until there was one long table down the center of the room. Shingo and Hotaru pulled out the table cloths and started covering all of them, while Usagi and Minako taught the younger kids to fold the napkins.

The guys had gone into the kitchen to start bringing dishes out, and within ten minutes the tables were set and ready to go. Mamoru set up a laptop on the counter, playing a You Tube video of that morning's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, from New York, in America. That had been one thing Bradley said he missed watching. Later they would play the American Football game that was playing that afternoon.

Snack foods were set out, including different kinds of nuts, ribbon candy, deviled eggs, and a veggie platter with different kinds of dips. And then there was a knock on the door of the arcade, and there stood five extremely shocked teenagers.

Elisa, Alice and Mark had been joined by Debbie, who was the high school exchange student, and Toby, who was a seventh grader. They stood just inside the doorway, looking around at the changes in the game center. Elisa and Alice broke into happy tears and started hugging everyone they could see. Debbie seemed to be fighting back tears of her own. Toby was quietly thanking people. Mark stared at all of them, then looked back at his little sisters and bent to give Minako a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered. "They've been upset for days!"

Now the twin girls parked themselves at the table and started playing with the other twins in the room. Takeo pulled Debbie over and showed her the parade on the laptop. Toby was met by Shingo and Hotaru, and since they were close in age, the three of them began talking. Mark moved to speak with Mamoru and Kunzite. Usagi and Minako looked at each other and simply fell into each other's arms, laughing and crying at the early success.

Then the food began coming out of the kitchen and was loaded onto the table. There were mashed potatoes, and candied yams, ham and turkey, corn and peas and green beans, tons of gravy, and all sorts of dishes Minako couldn't even name.

At five minutes past three, Bradley and Lily's father appeared, still in his work clothing and they ran to hug him. Minako wished her own parents were so close to her, but as she looked around the room she realized she had a huge family that loved her and would move mountains for her.

The Outer Senshi, who had hidden themselves in the kitchen. The Inner Senshi, who had been helping for two long days. The Shitennou who did much of the heavy lifting. Her Soul-Bonded and her prince and princess who had gone all the way to America with her to make this happen. The kids who had jumped right in to help. Motoki, Naru, and Umino who had helped make it all happen.

She realized that family wasn't always about blood. It was about the people who cared about you, and wanted you to be happy. She smiled as Bradley's father carved the turkey. As soon as the first cut was made he held up both hands.

"In America," he said, "we tend to thank God for the food, and then all of us say one thing we are thankful for." He smiled around the room at all the people gathered. "But this year, I just wanted to say how thankful I am that we are in a foreign country where we know almost no one, and we still found ourselves surrounded by family and friends. Thank you all for thinking of all of us, and bringing joy to these kids."

Minako blushed when his gaze rested on her, and hid her face in Kunzite's back for just a moment as three cheers went up for "Minako's Miracle!" from Usagi and the rest.

* * *

 **A Note about Thanksgiving for Non-American readers...**

* * *

The settlers of the Mayflower settled the Plymouth Colony. After they arrived in the area, they gathered everything they could find, even taking from the tribes land. Their leader Squanto (Tisquantum), visited with them. He knew English because he had met other European settlers before. He taught them to grow corn and to use fish as fertilizer. The Plymouth Colony formed an agreement with the (Abenaki) Wampanoag people to protect each other from other tribes (March 1621).

That fall four settlers went out hunting and the tribesmen heard the shots. They went to their leader, Massasoit, who thought they were prepring for war. The leader gathered 90 men and went to check on the settlers. They discovered a harvest celebration being set up. Massasoit sent his men out to hunt for deer.

For three days the English and the native tribe ate together.

The food would have consisted of deer, corn, roasted meat. A far cry from what we eat today. While they probably prayed and thanked each other (and the Puritans thanked God), it wasn't until a two month drought ended in 1623 that there was the first recorded religious Thanksgiving.

Unfortunately the peace lasted only one generation, and the Wampanoag people do not share the same reverence for the traditional Thanksgiving because for them, the holiday is a reminder of betrayal. Instead, since 1970, many native people gather in Plymouth at the statue of Massasoit to honor their ancestors and remember the strength of the Wampanoag people.

It wasn't until 1846 that a campaign was made for Thanksgiving to become a national holiday. It was originally Sarah Josepha Hale, who was the editor for Godley's Lady Book magazine, who made the request. It wasn't until 1862 that Thanksgiving became a National Holiday by President Lincoln.

The holiday we celebrate today is far removed from that original three day gathering. Many people see it as a day to gather with family and close friends. Often a large amount of food is prepared, consisting of turkey, ham, or even roasts. Side dishes such as mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing, corn, and gravy sit along the table as well. Generally there is a television set running with the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, or American Football playing in the background.

When I started hosting Thanksgiving Dinner all of us specialized in different things. For instance, I made deviled eggs and pumpkin pie while my father made the ham, my hubby the turkey, and my sister would make all sorts of goodies... and her gravy... just insanely good. Usually my brother-in-law would wrangle the kids and my husband would help him while my sister and I added secret ingredients to our own special dishes.

* * *

 **Tori's Holiday Drink Recipe**

* * *

First, put five or six cloves in a small container... very small, even a condiment dish will work. Add a tiny amount of ginger ale to it so that the clove flavor sinks into the soda. Leave it there until everything else is done.

In a measuring cup, pour a quarter cup of ginger ale and add two teaspoons of honey. Stir well, and then pour the mixture into a pitcher with a lid. Add cherries and pineapple slices to the bottom of the pitcher. Two or three slices and perhaps five cherries should do. Add a little of the cherry juice and a little of the pineapple juice to the mixture and stir again.

Now you strain the clove mixture into the pitcher. The easiest way to do this is to use a coffee filter over the container you used and let the soda flow out but not the cloves. This is important because not only could it be a choking hazard, you shouldn't eat cloves whole.

Once the clove mix is in, stir again, and then carefully add the rest of the ginger ale to the container without losing the fizz. You want the fizz. It's awesome. My sister and I created this drink together when we were kids, and it has always been a hit, especially since my dad makes candied ham every year and there were usually leftover pineapples and cherries.

Finally (FOR GROWN UPS ONLY) before you pour it into glasses you can add something to them, such as a touch of Smirnoff. I don't usually do this, but there are some people who love it.


	11. Silver and Gold

**Updated 3/8/20**

* * *

 **Silver and Gold**  
 **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

The Crystal Palace was finally quiet for the night. There were no more emissaries from far flung planets, or ambassadors from Earth nations. There were no wars to fight and no children to put down for the evening. It was blissfully quiet.

Neo-Queen Serenity walked slowly past the throne room, her footsteps echoing off the crystal walls and floors. She smiled, and wondered if anyone other than herself or Mamoru knew what day it was. For as long as she could remember, they were the only ones who seemed aware. Even Luna tended to forget.

Once she passed through the doors into the family wing she hurriedly took off her tiara and settled it onto the cushioned dais just inside. Her husband's already lay beside it. She smiled. As Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-King Endymion, they had done a lot of good, but she much preferred being inside the family wing and becoming simple Chiba Usagi once again.

No one, other than her fellow rulers, would understand what it meant to take her crown off and become someone else without it. She didn't enjoy ruling. She never had, but that didn't mean she took her duties lightly. It was a responsibility, and time had proven that she could not give it up.

The sound of her footsteps disappeared as she slipped her heeled shoes off and set them beside the dais with a happy sigh. They hurt her feet, and made her legs ache, but she wore them. Mostly to please Luna, who insisted that a queen had to be dignified. Usagi snorted. She was the least dignified person in the galaxy, so far as she could tell. Once she had the dreaded shoes off her feet she made her way down to the nursery and opened the door.

Several cribs were set up, as she never knew when one of the other rulers of the solar system would appear, and they were more family than anything. With a happy sigh she made her way to the nearest crib and checked on her youngest daughter. Kousagi lay sleeping on her belly, her knees drawn up with her tush in the air. She sucked her thumb, her head turned to the side, and the little sounds she made sounded like giggles in her sleep. With hardly a sound, Usagi covered her daughter and moved to the next crib.

Little Mina and Kun lay inside, curled up together, sleeping peacefully. The twins couldn't bear to be separated. It reminded her of when Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo were small. They had been inseparable as well. She sniffled a bit at the memory. Now the twins were nearly grown and would soon be forced to take on even more duties, though she wanted them to stay young and carefree as long as possible. She was grateful Minako and Kunzite would soon return from their trip to Kinmoku.

Hotaru and Shingo's new daughter would soon have a crib of her own, and Usagi couldn't wait for the birth. Hotaru had already been in the palace for weeks. Shingo was constantly doting on her and had been hounding Mamoru not to leave, just in case. Her last delivery had been extremely difficult and only healing had helped her through.

Usagi sighed as she left the nursery, but then grinned as hands came around her waist. She turned and looked up at Mamoru, her hands automatically twining around his neck. Their lips met in a brief kiss. "Have you checked all the others?" she asked.

"I have. All sleeping soundly except for Chibi-Mamo who is trying to finish a letter. It's time, isn't it?" Mamoru asked, grinning.

Usagi nodded and they hurried down the hall together towards the room Artemis and Luna shared. They had a surprise in store for Luna. One she and Mamoru had created together. Slipping into the room, Usagi raised the Moon Wand and whispered, "Moonlit Lullaby," making sure both cats continued sleeping. She didn't want to disturb them, especially considering Luna was due to deliver soon.

"Here," Mamoru whispered, handing over the little present they had made.

The charm was gold, with silver edging, and hung on a silver and gold chain. She hurried to Luna and opened the clasp, hurriedly closing it around the feline's neck. Luna murmured in her sleep and turned over, making Usagi giggle as her belly moved with the babies inside. She looked down at one of her oldest friends and smiled at the little charm. It was a pair of crossed Band-Aids. No one would understand it's meaning, but that was half the fun. She loved having little secrets that visitors didn't understand.

Mamoru took her hand again and led her back out of the room and toward the balcony. She sighed as he slipped his arms around her waist, hand gentle on her swollen belly where their twin boys were growing rapidly, and they stared up at the moon. It was so much closer in the sky than it had been when she was a teenager. Now it seemed huge, and she could see details it had once taken telescopes to view. Leaning back against Mamoru, she sighed happily.

"Hey, you Odango Atama, that hurt," Mamoru whispered.

"These aren't dumplings, they're buns you jerk," Usagi answered, giggling.

"Wow, only thirty points. Looks like you need to study harder Odango Atama," he returned.

"You need to mind your own damned business," Usagi quipped, and both of them laughed.

"I'll never forget it," Mamoru whispered. "The day I met my little Odango Atama, my Usako."

"And I'll never forget meeting my Mamo-chan. You really were a baka," she said, shaking her head.

"I know, but I got your attention, didn't I?"

Usagi turned in his arms and slipped her hands into his thick hair. It was still dark, though there was a royal purple tinge to the tips. She loved his hair. "You did," she whispered. "You got my attention, and kept it."

"For a thousand years," Mamoru said smugly.

It was a special night for Usagi. This night marked one thousand years since she had met Luna and Mamoru. She grinned up at him. "For eternity," she whispered.

"Silver and gold, Usako... we were meant to be together."

"Silver and gold," Usagi sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This one sort of popped into my head about an hour ago... and I know it's a bit rough and leaves some questions... but it is based on my stories, so if you don't understand all of them, check out my profile for a list of created and altered characters. Or you could read my other stories.


	12. Prank Wars

**Author's Note:** From a hand covered in shaving cream, to a bowl of warm water, to plastic wrap on the toilet bowl and a rubber band over the sink sprayer, all of us have probably either been pranked, or seen a prank in our time. I was lucky enough to have brothers and a sister who loved pranks and never got mad about them, so we had a healthy little war going. Sometimes months would go by with nothing, and sometimes three or four pranks would happen in the space of a day. You never knew who was going to be hit next, and you were always ready to laugh and roll with the punches. I tried to infect this story with that spirit. None of the pranks are truly mean, and I hope they're all funny. Several of the ones here I actually found online, so I haven't played them myself. A few are really corny, and I just love them. So... Happy April Fools... happy hunting!

* * *

 **Prank Wars  
April Fools Day **  
**A Love Shots Story**

* * *

 _From my Holiday Series... Somewhere in Story 3 or 4... _

* * *

Usagi slipped into the room as quietly as she could and made her way to the cupboard where all the treats were hidden from the children. It had taken a lot of work to keep the secret. With so many little ones running around, there were constantly eyes watching in the kitchen. As carefully as she could, she slipped open the cupboard door and moved the cans of vegetables to the side before reaching in and snagging the bag of Oreo cookies.

Sniggering mischievously, she opened the clip sealing the package and slipped out the plastic tray before pulling her secret weapon out of her back pocket. Looking over her shoulder carefully to make sure she wasn't being observed, she uncapped the tube, before using a butter knife to scrape the filling out of the cookies. She formed them into little balls which she carelessly popped into her mouth, then replaced them with the contents of the slim tube, barely suppressing her giggles as she imagined the look on Shingo's face when he bit into the cookies.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she slipped the tray back into the package, replaced the clip and hid it behind the vegetables again. After the knife was washed and put into the drawer, she hid in the shadows to wait for her unwitting victim. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was nearly time. Shingo couldn't resist his Oreos after trainings. He thought no one had seen the crazy obsession he had with the cookies, but he should have known better. Big Sister was always watching.

Grinning from ear to ear, she hid in the slim space between a large shelf and the kitchen wall, her communicator held up carefully to record every moment of the action. Satisfied Shingo couldn't see her, she watched, barely containing her guffaws as Shingo stole into the kitchen just as sneakily as she had only minutes before.

His hand went to the cupboard door and he looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching him. Then, just as Usagi had done, he slid the cans to the side and took out the package before pulling off the clip and opening it. When the first cookie reached his mouth, Usagi could barely stop herself from guffawing loudly. She snickered as quietly as she could when he sank his teeth into the cookie.

A moment passed before Shingo's tastebuds apparently caught on to the prank and then he was spitting and hacking, trying to rid his mouth of the spearmint toothpaste that had infested his treat. Usagi broke into peals of laughter as she came out of her hiding place and recorded every moment of his reaction. Shingo ran to the sink and grabbed the nozzle of the sprayer, pulling it to his mouth and rinsing away the mixed taste of toothpaste and chocolate cookie.

Within a few minutes the kitchen was crowded as the other teens in the house came in to investigate the noise. Usagi sat on the floor, holding her sides as she fought to breathe through her laughter. It had been perfect. The perfect prank. Served Shingo right for putting salt in the sugar bowl.

* * *

Haruki moved quietly through the house, Setsuna at his back, her hand clenched tightly in his as they tiptoed down the stairs. Everyone was sleeping, for which he was grateful. He knew this prank was going to be epic. First they went to the meeting room. It was large, and in one corner were half a dozen computers where any of them could research for homework, or if they had an enemy to track, or for simply playing games if they needed to get rid of stress.

Setsuna was new to the prank wars, but she was game to help him, and extremely excited about being involved. He thought it was sad that she had no brothers, sisters, or handy cousins to torment. She would have been good. Her idea for this prank was incredible, and something he had never thought about before.

She pulled out the roll of electrical tape and he grabbed a pair of scissors from the table, making tiny squares of tape. He chortled at the thought of what they were doing as he handed her each piece. She would hurry off when she had several, then return to his side for more. When every computer had been tampered with, they hurried to the TV room and fiddled with the remotes for several minutes. Then they made their way down to the control center.

Only one computer in the house would be easy to use the next morning. He laughed at the thought. They'd agreed not to tamper with the main computer because there was always a chance of a droid attack and they needed Artemis ready to work his magic.

Still, the couple giggled as they made their way up the stairs, talking in whispers about what would happen when everyone realized what had been done.

) * O * (

Setsuna was up before anyone else the next morning, in spite of her midnight stroll. She made her way to Haruki's bedroom and knocked on the door. He answered with a grin on his face and followed her to the kitchen where he made the first pot of coffee of the day. When he had a cup in hand, sitting at the table, they both waited for the frustrated sounds. It didn't take long.

Within twenty minutes Shingo and Usagi were both yelling. Shingo because they'd covered the sensor to the computer mouse, and Usagi because she couldn't get the remote to work so she could watch her favorite Anime. Both of them chortled in delight.

* * *

Rei walked carefully around the runner in the upstairs hallway and waited at the end of the hall for an unwitting victim to appear. She had been dragged into the prank war when Jadeite had decided to pretend milk had spilled all over her laptop. She wasn't sure how he had managed the feat, only knew it had something to do with glue. But she had been upset until she realized there was no damage to her laptop. After that she'd seen the humor in the constant pranks the teens played on one another.

Now it was her turn to be prank-master. She purposefully dropped her books and then cried out as if she was in pain, hunching over on the floor. She used her hair to hide the fact that she was grinning and carefully watching for someone to come around the corner.

It was Nephrite who fell into her trap, running straight for her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Then his feet hit the long runner of carpet and loud popping sounds echoed through the hallway. He jumped to the side and ducked, looking around wildly for what had caused the sounds. When Rei couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, Nephrite glared at her before he finally broke into chuckles himself.

"Got you," Rei giggled.

"You did. Now it's my turn to get someone, wanna help?" he asked.

Rei nodded, still giggling, and left the bubble wrap under the carpet, just in case no one else had heard their laughter. This was fun.

* * *

Kenji hadn't wanted to get involved in the prank war. But when Ikuko had run screaming out of the bedroom after one of the kids taped fake bug cut outs and put them inside the lampshades, he decided enough was enough. He sent them all down into the training room with Luna and Artemis for an intensive two hour workout, then he, and Ikuko, got to work.

After purchasing the sixteen products and several rolls of duct tape, he crawled along the floor and attached the prank items to the bottoms of the chairs, making sure they were taped down tightly. He grinned up at his wife as she handed him supplies, then he sent a message to Artemis to let him know it was ready. He stood at the head of the table after carefully inserting his earplugs, and making sure Ikuko's were tightly in her ears as well, and put on a stern look.

When the teens filed into the room, he made them stand. "We need to have a talk about these prank wars," he said finally, then motioned everyone to sit.

The air horns all sounded at once, making a nearly deafening sound. The teens jumped up, startled, and then started to laugh.

"I win," he said succinctly, and taking Ikuko's hand, he led her out of the room while the teens plotted their revenge.

* * *

Mamoru walked carefully, holding the tray as he moved into the bedroom he shared with his tiny blonde wife. He settled the tray over her hips, making sure it was completely steady.

There were a ton of wonderful treats on the tray and he couldn't wait to see the look on Usagi's face when she realized all the work he had gone to. The glass of orange juice, the bowl of her favorite cereal with the spoon already submerged in the milk, the blueberry muffin sitting to the side.

It all looked perfect.

"Usako," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Time to get up and eat."

Usagi opened her cerulean eyes and stared up at him. "Ten more minutes," she whined. "I'm tired."

Mamoru smiled down at her and leaned over to gently kiss her. "Come on, sit up and eat. You need the energy."

She grumbled and groaned until she saw the tray and then sat up eagerly. Thankfully her movements didn't cause anything to tip over. She grinned at him and reached for the spoon he had tucked into the sugary stuff she thought made a good breakfast. She lifted it, but nothing happened. Again and again she tugged on the spoon until the contents of the bowl came out all at once in a frozen, bowl shaped block.

Instantly Usagi was completely awake, giggling loudly. She reached for the orange juice and tipped it over. He grinned as nothing happened. The muffin was next, and since it was frozen, it was hard as well. She laughed and tossed it to him.

Catching it easily, he set it back on the tray and moved the whole thing onto the floor before he bent down to kiss her.

"That was perfect!" Usagi enthused. "You really had me going for a minute." She grinned at him happily and Mamoru couldn't help but pull her into his arms and hug her to within an inch of her life.

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it," he told her. "And since I didn't tell anyone else what I was doing, we can use it again."

"Brilliant," Usagi grinned, and tucked her face into the space between his shoulder and neck, warming her nose on his skin.

* * *

Ikuko knew it was corny and overdone, but she didn't care. When Makoto had come to her for revenge because someone had changed the labels on all her baking ingredients, Ikuko had told the girl of a trick she'd seen on the internet. They worked together, quickly and quietly making the preparations.

The first step was buying several candles. Their scent was heavenly and made Ikuko's belly rumble with hunger, but she was devoted to her task. They lit all of them and set them in front of a tiny fan that would blow the smell throughout the house.

Next they grabbed the construction paper and began cutting, dropping each piece into the baking pan they had chosen. They talked and laughed about ordinary things as they worked, knowing others might overhear if they discussed their prank out loud. It wouldn't do to spoil the surprise.

Then Ikuko went to the door of the kitchen and called out. "We've made some brownies if anyone is interested!"

There was nearly a stampede for the kitchen as the teens throughout the house converged and made their way to the pan on the counter. A long moment of silence followed before Haruki let out a bark of laughter. Quickly the others joined in.

"That is so corny!" Michiru said. "But it's perfect. I love it!"

"And," Makoto said, hurrying to the oven. "We actually made real brownies while all of you were out this morning."

Usagi rushed over and threw her arms and legs around Makoto, clinging like a baby monkey. Ikuko laughed as she was hugged next, then watched as Usagi made her way back to the tall girl and pleaded with her eyes for the first treat.

* * *

Shingo closed the bathroom door behind him and went to work. He'd seen the trick on the internet and couldn't help himself. He had to try. Taking the pen out, he carefully drew a large spider on the toilet paper roll and capped the pen, hiding it in his pocket. He even pretended to wash his hands before he left the bathroom, just in case.

Sure enough, since it was still early morning, there were several people waiting to get in. His unwitting victim was Ami. He almost felt bad about it. She really hated spiders, but he shrugged and walked past her, taking up a spot next to Haruka where he struck up a conversation about racecars so he could hear the screams.

Within moments Ami ran out of the bathroom and went down the hall screaming wildly. Shingo laughed, and watched as Haruka peeked inside to see what he had done. It did look like there was a large spider sitting on the toilet paper roll. He felt quite pleased with himself as he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Minako and Usagi had just checked to see if their prank was ready when the four kids came running into the kitchen. They'd been out playing in the yard, swinging on the old tire that had been hung in a tree. All of them were thirsty and ready for a drink, so Usagi and Minako made their way to the fridge and took out the cups they had prepared ahead of time.

Each child had a large clear plastic cup filled to the brim. With a smile, the two older girls placed them on the table, then went to get some veggies for the kids to snack on.

"Ohh! Juice!" Chibi-Usa shouted happily. She picked up her cup and took a sip.

Or tried to.

No matter what she did, or how hard she tried to sip from the drink, nothing came out of the glass. Finally, she put the cup back on the table and stuck her finger into the red drink. Except it wasn't a drink. The cup was filled to the brim with cherry jello. Chibi-Usa snorted a laugh as she watched the others try to drink before all of them realized they'd been had.

Finally, they were involved with the prank wars. She wondered what the four of them could come up with to prank the older kids. Wiggling her eyebrows she telegraphed the need for a meeting as the four of them laughed and giggled, then were handed cups that held actual juice.


	13. Diverging Paths

**Updated 3/8/20**

 **Author's Note:** This one is mostly Anime, but with a few touches of Manga... for instance, Mamoru has his smoking bomber attack. He doesn't fully realize his healing abilities yet, or his psychometry, but just like Usagi and the others, his powers have grown over time. Some of my own twists will be in the story as well (shamless plug for you all to run off and read my other stories) so you might recognize them.

All breaks that describe time and place sound an awful lot like the narrator from SpongeBob in my head. Hazards of raising kids I guess. Lol. I hope you enjoy! If you do, please review.

 **Setting the stage:** This story is set between the end of R and the beginning of S. Usagi's friends are all slightly frustrated with her, and a ton of jealousy from one of them is causing problems she isn't fully aware of. With a bit of outside help, can it be turned around before distaster strikes the world?

* * *

 **Diverging Paths**  
 **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

It starts...

* * *

Usagi looked carefully down the left side of the hallway, then the right, hoping no one noticed her presence. It wasn't as though she was unwelcome at Mamo-chan's apartment. He had given her the key after all. But guilt had an effect on the girl. She hadn't stopped blushing since she'd made her decision, and while she knew she couldn't back down, couldn't give up on what she had planned, she felt as though everyone could see into her mind and read the thought that she was doing something very wrong.

'Is it wrong though?' a tiny voice in the back of her mind wondered. 'Or is it just very right and you're too afraid of any one finding out and trying to stop you?' Usagi shrugged her shoulders guiltily at the thought. Maybe the voice was right. She knew she had to do this. People's happiness depended on it, after all. But it still felt as though she was doing something dirty and sneaky. After all, Mamoru trusted her.

Straightening her shoulders, Usagi remembered once again the unhappy looks on her friends faces as they watched her and Mamo-chan leave for their date. The radiating disaproval from Rei, and even Ami. They didn't understand. And that was a problem.

With a small click, the apartment door opened, and she snuck quickly inside. She would have to hurry. The meeting started in less than an hour and she had to get there in time. No one could suspect what she had done. She closed the door quietly and removed her shoes before hurrying through the hall, past the living room and kitchen, and went straight for Mamo-chan's bedroom.

As guilty as she might feel about what she had planned, it was for a good cause. He would be happy when she had finished. They all would, wouldn't they? She couldn't imagine any other outcome. She wouldn't. She might not be the best senshi, but when it came to matters of love and forgiveness, she knew she had an upper hand. After all, who else could have forgiven Dimande for a forced kiss?

She sighed as she slipped into the bedroom, thankful that Mamoru was with Motoki. Although he and the girls might have already left for Hikawah Jinja. She couldn't be sure. That thought reminded her to hurry. No one could suspect anything until it was done. Her confidence couldn't take the hit if they said she couldn't do it.

Resolved, she went to the drawer and slid it open silently, pulling out the small wooden box. Very carefully she opened it and ran her finger across the four stones that lay inside. "Soon," she promised. "Soon you'll have your second chance." Deliberately picking the stones out one by one, she hid them carefully inside her subspace pocket, each wrapped inside a pocket handkerchief. She had stolen those over time, very carefully, since they had returned from Crystal Tokyo.

"I can't let it happen like that," she muttered. Then she sent up a silent prayer for Setsuna to forgive her for deliberately meddling with time. She would have to make sure the Time Guardian knew to prepare in advance so that none of the girls knew about the changes. She couldn't affect what had already happened, so she would have to take precautions.

A strangled giggle fell as she considered her own thoughts. "If any of the girls heard what went on in my head they'd faint dead away,' she thought frantically, suppressing more laughter. 'They have no clue just how much Serenity's memories changed me.'

It wasn't that she really was Serenity. The spirit of her former life rarely showed itself in full form. But she had access to all the memories. Including the really boring ones, like lessons. That had been a gradual change. She hadn't even noticed it at first. And it wasn't the only change. She had become a touch more graceful, not that anyone noticed. Though her mother insisted it was a phase because she had grown so quickly when she turned fourteen and had claimed to go through a similar time, when she would fall standing still.

Hurriedly now, she put the box back in the drawer and closed it softly before rushing on sticking feet back to the front door. In moments her shoes were on and she was rushing to the stairwell. It was a more tiring way to get back to the street, but there was less chance any of Mamo-chan's neighbors would see her.

"Gotta hurry," Usagi muttered, running toward the Jinja as quickly as she could. As she was passing the day care center there was a bright flash and a roar. Startled she glanced up to see a Youma headed straight for the gates, behind which terrified children were now screaming. At the same moment her eyes locked on the Youma, her communicator went off. She opened it quickly and was about to tell the others she was facing an actual Youma, when Rei's voice came through.

"Odango!" she screamed. "Get here now! Youma in the park!" The transmission ended before Usagi could even respond.

"Looks like I'm dealing with this one on my own," she thought. She rushed to hide and transform, determined to protect the babies.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

* * *

"Where's Usagi?" Minako asked.

"She had to do something after school," Makoto said with a shrug.

"Where did she go?" Rei asked angrily, looking at Ami over her soda. The genius would have a better idea. "She knows we have a meeting! What could she be thinking?"

"She was rather vague," Ami said, looking out the window. "But she said it was important. Maybe she had a chore she had to finish. You know how her mother gets about unfinished chores."

"Couldn't it have waited until after the meeting?" Rei asked, a touch of hostility creeping into her tone. "She has everything. A family that loves her, a guy that would die for her, and all of us to pick up her slack." She huffed angrily. "At least there are no enemies right now. She needs to be on time for our meetings. It's like she doesn't even care about them!"

"It's time to go," Makoto said, cutting of what promised to be a long list of Usagi's shortcomings.

She had been quiet all the way through Rei's angry mutterings. To herself, she was thinking it sounded as though Rei was more jealous than anything, but she had to admit there were times she grew frustrated with her best friend as well. Usagi did tend to be late, a lot. Though she didn't think it was because she didn't care. In her own opinion, Usagi tended to care too much, and she was worried that would get her hurt. Not just emotionally. She hadn't been a Senshi in their former lives, and though she was getting better at fighting, Makoto thought she could stand to take the respobsibility a bit more seriously.

Mamoru approached them, having ended his discussion with Motoki. "Are you girls ready?" he asked.

"Hie," Ami said, packing her homework into her bag. "Lets go girls," she said.

"Where is she though," Minako asked quietly.

"She said she had a responsibility," Mamoru answered.

"Usagi wouldn't know repsonsibility if it bit her in the butt," Rei muttered. She wanted to scream. Usagi had a big heart, which was why she seemed to have everything. But Rei couldn't help but wonder what her own life would be like if she had some of the same things Usagi did. A father that doted on her, a mother who was alive. A brother. Her heart clenched at that. She glanced over at Mamoru. She'd never been entirely serious about him, but even so, it hurt that Usagi got the cool boyfriend while Rei was forced to endure an eternity without her own soulmate. It just wasn't fair. "She doesn't even care!" she added in a huff, ready to continue berating the person who was, arguably, her best freind in the world.

A sharp look from Ami closed her mouth for the moment. Mamoru was looking a bit concerned. He'd thought Rei and Usagi had grown much closer during the time when he'd broken up with her. His heart clenched at the memory of being separated from his soulmate. He would not make that mistake again.

Ami wore a small frown as they stood up. She had to wonder what was so important. No one seemed to know what it was Usagi was doing. Shouldn't Mamoru at least have known? She shook her head. Sometimes she really didn't understand her best friend. The girl still abhored homework and wasn't always mentally present at meetings even if she did show up on time. At their last meeting Usagi had been staring soulfully at all of them for a long time and had hardly spoken. What could she be up to?

Minako was lost in her own thoughts as they left the Crown. Something had been up with Usagi that morning. She'd run alongside her for several minutes, and Usagi hadn't met her eyes once. She'd looked rather flushed and guilty and had spoken very little. It was her job to protect her princess and she wondered what sort of trouble Usagi had gotten herself into and whether she might need an understanding friend to help her in her scheme. No one understood scheming like Minako, after all. She flashed a V for victory, then blushed when she noticed Ami watching her.

They had just reached the park when a loud roar erupted. Two monsters stood at the top of the hill. One had blue hair that dripped icicles, and icy blue skin. The other had hair made of flame. Each was throwing attacks around at random, and they both seemed a bit confused.

"Henshin yo," Minako said, the leader in her coming to the forefront in Usagi's absence. As soon as they were transfomed Sailor Venus began issuing orders. "Mercury, find a weakness. Mars, call Usagi. Jupiter, help me contain these creeps. Kamen, if you could provide a distraction..." she cut off as she dodged a line of flame, rolling on the ground to extinguish her fuku skirt, which had been singed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

In a dimension cut off from the one where the Senshi were fighting, three women and a young girl stood looking into a shallow pool at the bottom of a rather beautiful fountain. They were all rather different. One had long green hair, a portion pulled back in a small bun at the top of her head to keep if out of her eyes, which were a brownish red color and full of emotion as she stared at the images of the Senshi struggling against old enemies. Beside her stood a much younger girl, her black hair short, just above her shoulders. In the light a shimmer of purple gleamed in the dark locks. Her lilac eyes held a mixture of sorrow and joy as she watched the battle rage.

To their left, holding hands, were two more women. The first had aqua hair and deep blue eyes. She had a soft, kind air about her, and was incredibly beautiful. Next to her, with short blonde hair in a boyish cut, and laughing blue eyes, stood her partner, lover, and companion in life, who had a hint of mirth in spite of the serious nature of theit undertaking.

"She was really quite good," Haruka said, grinning at the image of the girl fighting on her own. "To think, we didn't really give her any credit."

"No one did," Michiru, the aqua-haired beauty said in a sad voice.

"Still," Setsuna said, "I think she grew because of it. These changes mean that she grew far more than I'd realized. I don't have a clue how she's going to do it. I haven't peeked yet, though I am curious."

Young Hotaru smiled. "She's wonderful," the girl breathed. "Look at her running. She just fought that Youma all on her own and she's running like she's not even tired."

"Oh she's tired all right," Haruka argued. "Look at her. She's panting. But that won't stop her."

"Incredible," Michiru said.

"And beautiful," Haruka added, with a hint of mischief as she glanced sideways at Michiru.

"Yes," Michiru added softly, "and beautiful."

"Jealous?" Haruka asked. "You know I only have eyes for you." She hugged her girlfriend close.

"Is it almost time?" Hotaru asked, looking up at Setsuna. "I want to see her."

"You will. You remember, no one touches that time door," Setsuna said firmly. "I'm trusting you."

"Silence will fall before it opens on my watch," Hotaru said firmly. "You can trust me."

"I know." She turned to the other two. "Ready?" When they nodded she ordered them to transform. "The battle is over. It's time."

* * *

Back in Tokyo...

* * *

Sailor Moon ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She was exhausted, having faced a Youma only moments before that had looked to be a mix between a woman and a giant crab. A thick gash marred her leg from one of the massive pieces of shell it had launched at her. She tried to move as quickly as she could, but she knew that she was late, as always. And her friends were in danger.

Panting sobs tore at her throat as she raced, leaping over the turnstyle and hurrying into the park. She didn't know how there were still Youma left in the world. They had defeated the Dark Kingdom nearly six months before, and after that had faced the Doom Tree and then the Black Moon Clan. So how could there still be Youma? Not Droids or Cardians. Those felt different. These were honest to goodness Youma. It made no sense!

She saw the bright flashes of her friends' attacks in the distance and scrambled up over the top of a hill to see them fighting against two more Youma. One appeared to fight with fire, the other ice. Without a speech, she tore her tiara off her head and charged it, muttering the words so she didn't announce her presence. It might not be very sporting, but it would save their lives. There was a slight whistle as her weapon moved through the air, but both creatures were distracted by the Senshi they already fought and had no time to turn or leap away before the spinning disk of light tore through them one at a time.

With a sigh of relief, Sailor Moon slumped to the ground, her legs shaking with exhaustion and pain. Her friends were all on their hands and knees, but they were alright. Tuxedo Kamen looked to be in the worst shape. Normally he would have been at her side, but he had been with the girls already, since they'd all been headed to the meeting without her. Sailor Mars looked up and caught sight of the panting Sailor Moon, her eyes growing hard as she stood.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked angrily.

Shocked, Sailor Moon looked at her, mouth hanging open slightly. She had no idea what was happening. Shaking and sweating, she tried to stand, but her limbs felt like jello and she couldn't manage to rise to her feet. She watched warily as Sailor Mars stormed across the open field and up the rise to where she sat.

"You should have been here twenty minutes ago!" Mars screamed, rage clear on her features. "It's not bad enough you can't make it to meetings on time, or get your school work done, or act your age, now you're putting all of us in danger?"

"Mars..." she tried to speak but the fiery priestess cut her off.

"No! You don't get to talk!" Mars shouted. "You are nothing but a burden to the rest of us. One day you'll get us all killed!"

"Mars..." she tried again as the other Senshi approached, Tuxedo Kamen following slowly, limping a bit. She could see a burn mark, his trousers torn and scorched and winced at the sight of it. Again Mars interrupted.

"I've had enough of you Usagi!" she screamed.

Shock and hurt filtered through her mind as Sailor Moon tried to stand, but again couldn't manage. She was preparing a retort when there was a scream from about two hundred yards away. Something in her snapped and she scrambled back the way she had come, racing towards a far too familiar voice. Naru.

The Youma, which looked to be about ten feet tall, had a face that looked like pizza, yellowed skin, and a bright pink tutu around it's waist. was screaming it's name repeatedly. It wore no other clothing, and appeared to be male. With a frown, Sailor Moon hurried between the creature and her best friend since the first grade, not bothering to check if the others had followed.

"Naru, run!" she yelled, and heard the other girl race away. Still facing the Youma, Sailor Moon tore at her tiara, but was knocked back by a roar of sound and what seemed to be pepperoni. With a disguntled shriek, Sailor Moon attempted again to reach for her tiara, but before she could, she was covered in sticky, gooey cheese.

"Pizzabossman!" the Youma yelled victoriously.

A shriek of frustration left her throat as Sailor Moon felt her arms trapped to her sides. The only hope left was for the others to rescue her. The sound of something flung through the air came to her and a moment later a rose pierced the cheese. It hardened and began to crumble.

"Thanks Tuxedo Kamen," she breathed, but her rescuer wasn't looking at her. Instead he was facing the Youma, his short cane held at the ready. While the Youma faced him, Sailor Moon lifted a hand to her brow. "Moon Twilight Flash!" she yelled. The bright silvery light struck the Youma in the face and it was knocked backwards.

With a roar, the creature struck out at her with one of it's long arms, knocking Sailor Moon back and into a tree. Her head hit the hard surface with a resounding thunk. She heard someone yell her name, and then everything was silent as darkness crept into her vision. The last thing she saw was the creature disappearing into a cloud of dust before she could no longer keep her eyes open.

She heard voices, felt strong arms lifting her, and snuggled close.

"We can't keep doing this," someone said. She thought it was Makoto.

"This is just rediculous," Rei's voice came next. "She's no leader. She's too preoccupied with manga and food to focus on anything else. Nothing but a burden. She shouldn't even be a Senshi," she added, grumbling.

Sailor Moon didn't bother to listen to another word. She let herself sink into oblivion where she couldn't hurt anymore. She didn't want to be a burden, didn't want to be a Senshi, didn't want to be a princess or a future Queen. A tear streaked down her cheek unnoticed by any of the others.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

* * *

Mamoru settled Sailor Moon down onto a futon at the Hikawah Jinja, in the room where the six of them often held their meetings. He sighed, looking down at the sweet face of the girl he loved. He could hear the frustrated mumurs of the others. Part of him even agreed with them. While she had improved her fighting skills, at times like this, when she was disasterously late for a Youma battle, he felt frustrated with her lack of dedication.

And lately, she seemed highly distracted. He had tried asking her what was going on, but she hadn't answered him. After everything they had been through in Crystal Tokyo, Mamoru had hoped they would be closer, but it seemed as though he'd been wrong. What could she have been doing that kept her so long? And why didn't she tell him? Had she lost that much faith in him? The thought hurt.

Brushing away a stray blonde curl from the pale face, he touched his hand to her brooch. He was the only one other than her that could stop her henshin in such a way. The cerulean eyes he loved so much were closed, and there was a look of pain on her pale, heartshaped face. When the fuku disappeared and she was left in only her school uniform, Mamoru hissed, noticing a long, wide gash on the outer edge of her thigh. One he knew she hadn't gotten from the youma he'd seen her destroy. She had several bruises that hadn't been there that morning either.

What had happened to his Usako?

He would have to clean the cut, and was thankful she would sleep through it. Pulling his first aid kit from his subspace pocket, he set to work, listening to the conversation of the girls who were scattered around the room taking care of their own wounds. There were scrapes on Usagi's palms, and a new bruise forming on her cheek. There was more to the story than met the eye.

"She's the Princess," Minako was saying, a touch of frustration in her voice. "And, even if she wasn't, Luna put her in charge. She is the leader of the Senshi now. Besides, most of the time we need her to kill off the creatures."

"You're the true leader of the Senshi," Rei argued. "You're in charge of us. And because she's the princess, she shouldn't be in the front of a battle anyways. I say we keep her hidden. We don't need Sailor Moon for every battle. Just the big ones."

Ami cleared her throat. "I understand what you're trying to say Rei-chan," she murmured, "but there are several problems with that idea. The first is that, despite the fact that we are her guardians, Usagi's powers are far superior to ours. Only Mamoru's come close and he's barely scratched the surface of his. Besides, if she's to be in a big battle, she needs training and practice. Keeping her out of the smaller ones would only put her in greater danger. Finally, I've come to the conclusion that there is another enemy out there that will show itself all too soon. I've seen spikes of negative energy all over the city."

Mamoru finished bandaging Usagi's leg and stood, turning to the other girls. Ami, a pale blunette who was also Sailor Mercury, had her big blue eyes focused on the miniature computer sitting on the table in front of her. Jupiter, or Makoto, was sitting next to her, a cloth held to a small burn on her wrist. Her chestnut hair was in disarray and there were three scratches down her left cheek. Her eyes were a deep green and blinked heavily as though she was deep in thought. Minako, Sailor Venus, was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, her long blonde hair held back by a red bow, her azure eyes focued on Rei, who was pacing angrly back and forth as they talked.

Rei, who was Sailor Mars, had a fiery temper, was often a bit impatient, and though she loved Usagi as a sister, was harder on the girl than anyone else on the planet. She was biting her lip in thought as she listened to Ami, but the moment the genius stopped speaking, Rei exploded. Mamoru knew that you couldn't listen and form a retort at the same time. Not effectively anyways, and he wondered what was going on in the miko's mind that she was so angry.

"All the more reason she shouldn't be our leader!" Rei shouted. "I've had it. She's going to get all of us killed!" She was panting heavily and Mamoru wondered what she was so upset about. Usagi had made it to them. True they had all had a rough time of it, but she had gotten to the battle and destroyed the Youma, like always. They'd all been there when the creature attacked, since they had been on their way to the temple anyways. Usagi hadn't been with them. She'd had something she needed to do, though she hadn't told any of them what it was. They had no idea how far she had to run, but he'd seen how exhausted she was. It must have been a great distance.

"Rei, calm down," he said, stepping toward the other girl.

"I will not calm down!" she shouted. "Don't you care about her at all?" she asked. "Do you want to see her dead?"

Shock and anger filled him. What on earth was she talking about? He loved Usagi more than life itself. "You should probably explain that," he said in a dangerous tone, "but think carefully about what words come out of your mouth next," he added, clenching his fists then releasing the tension.

"She's going to get herself killed," Rei said, not calming in the slightest. "And the rest of us while she's at it. If we don't make her stop being a Senshi, she could die." Rei's eyes were hard and glittered with emotion.

Mamoru could only sigh.

A loud bang at the back of the room startled him, and by the sudden shouts of the others, shocked them as well. He turned quickly, to see three figures appear. Two moved quickly to Usagi, one of them lifting her into her arms. The third lifted a hand and made a motion. A portal appeared and the the two who had Usagi disappeared with her before Mamoru could take two steps in their direction.

"Usako!" he shouted, running at the third figure. She stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman who stared at him impassively. It wasn't until he got close that he realized who it was. Stopping in front of her he glared angrily. "Bring her back Pluto!" he shouted.

The Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto, shook her head. "No. Not until you've all made your decision."

"A decision?" Ami asked, coming up beside Mamoru. The girl was visibly shaking and looked to be close to rage, which was very rare for the cool, studious, Senshi of Ice. "What decision? We trusted you!"

"Calm yourself Mercury," Pluto said, her voice soft, though there was a touch of anger in it as well.

"You want me to be calm?" Ami asked. "You stole Usagi!"

"She will be returned," Pluto said, reaching out a hand to the blue-haired girl. Ami stepped back and frowned.

Rei came up on Mamoru's other side, glaring at the Time Senshi. "You took my friend!"

"Is she your friend?" Pluto asked.

"Of course!" Rei shouted.

Pluto shook her head, looking sad. "I think you should all sit down. You have some very important things to discuss and I think it will take a while. Luna and Artemis should arrive at any moment. We should wait for them before we begin."

The girls settled around the table, but Mamoru was too worried to sit with them. Instead he paced to Pluto. "Usagi was injured," he said, keeping his voice quiet so the others didn't hear. "And I could tell it wasn't from falling. What hurt her?" he knew the other Senshi would have the answer.

"There was another Youma, near the day care. She saw it when she was on her way and had to stop and take care of it. Got her good, but she managed to take it out."

Mamoru nodded. He'd had a feeling it was something of that nature. Even though he could be frustrated with Usagi at times, he knew her love for the girls and for himself would push her into doing what was needed no matter what. She wouldn't have abandoned them, not ever.

"Will she be okay with the ones who took her?" he asked, though he knew he shouldn't push Pluto too far.

"She will sleep through the whole thing," Setsuna answered gently, releasing her own henshin. "She won't remember any of this."

"Any of it?" he asked, knowing Mars had yelled at her long before she passed out.

"That depends entirely on your decision," Setsuna answered, glancing at the others as she lowered herself to the table.

Luna and Artemis appeared in the open doorway and jumped up onto the table, settling on the pillow at the end. Luna stared hard at Setsuna for a long moment, then glanced around, looking for her charge. "Where is Usagi-chan?" she asked.

"Ask her!" Rei yelled, pointing at Setsuna.

"She is safe," Setsuna said calmly. "Some friends of mine are watching over her until a decision is made."

"What decision?" Luna asked.

"Rei was about to propose a vote," Setsuna answered, staring at the priestess, who had the decency to blush.

"I'd like to know exactly what is going on," Luna said, starting to sound angry. She glared around the room at everyone, including him.

Mamoru moved to settle behind the feline advisiors and petted her gently. "I think we're about to find out," he said.

"First," Setsuna said, "since Rei didn't give her a chance to defend herself, allow me to do it for her. She reached out and took the Mercury computer from Ami. A moment later an image appeared on the wall and the entire group watch in horrified amazement as Sailor Moon battled a youma that looked a bit like a crab, pirposefully taking several hits in order to protect a group of babies and toddlers. They saw her destroy the creature and take off running before the dust even reached the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks as she moved faster than any of them could imagine.

"Often Usagi is later than the rest of you to battles. Often, you are also later than her. She might be able to sense certain creatures, but not all of them. Furthermore, she lives furthest away from several hard-hit areas. But when it counts, when it really matters, she finds a way. She has been grounded several times for leaving the house after curfew, and once for running out in the middle of dinner. It is not as easy as you might think for her. She is constantly worried about the safety of her family and of the girl Naru. She spends time following that one around just to make sure she's safe, which has caused her to be late to several meetings."

Mamoru was nodding. He knew some of this. He also knew that Usagi would die for any one of them. He looked around at the others, wondering what they were thinking, but the girls were silent. Luna looked proud, and Artemis seemed to be considering something. Mamoru himself felt guilty. Several times he had complained about Usagi's bad habits. He had to remind himself that what was important to him might not be as important to her. What did her grades matter if her oldest friend ended up in the hospital, again, drained of energy. Or if her parents thought she didn't love them anymore. Or if any of the girls needed something. Or if he was feeling sad and lonely. Usagi certainly had her faults, but she also had her strengths.

Setsuna cleared her throat and looked around the table. Her eyes met his and he nodded for her to continue. "Right now you are standing on the brink of three possible futures," she said, her voice low but impassioned. "As the Senshi of Time, I became aware that changes were occuring after your return from Crystal Tokyo. Changes that stem from the behavior of all of you as well as from a decision Usagi will soon make."

"What sort of changes?" Mamoru asked, intruged and worried.

Setsuna let out a soft sigh. "One of the changes is a very good thing. I hesitate to tell you, as it was meant to be a surprise. But the rest..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head sadly. "I believe if you continue on your current path, Usagi is doomed to a life of loneliness and misery. She will turn cold and unfeeling."

"Will we all die?" Makoto asked in a small voice that sounded nothing like the one she usually spoke in. She was physically the strongest of the Senshi, had a kind and compassionate heart, and doted on Usagi. She seemed so sad and fragile in that moment Mamoru wanted to hug her and promise everything would be alright.

"No, but you might as well as far as she will be concerned. Her heart will be locked away, and none of you will be able to reach it."

"What?" Mamoru asked angrily. "How could you say that? Usagi is the kindest girl on the planet! We wouldn't abandon her!"

"Wouldn't you?" Setsuna asked, looking at Rei.

"Could you please explain?" Ami asked, looking far less timid than normal.

"I can show you. There are three possible futures that you should see. Are you prepared?"

Mamoru nodded and heard the others murmuring their agreement. Setsuna stood and beckoned for them to follow her to the center of the large room. She waved the tip of her staff in a circle and a portal appeared. "Come," she said, and they followed her inside.

* * *

No future at all...

* * *

Dirt crunched under Mamoru's feet as he walked. There was no wind and little light. He blinked carefully and looked at his surroundings. Desolation. That was the only word he could find in his shocked mind to describe what he was seeing.

They stood on the surface of the moon, except half the moon was gone, pieces littering space around them, floating in the vaccum as though they had been there for centuries, and blocking the light of the sun. Below them, instead of the planet they loved, was a strange orb with wavy lines of poisonous atmosphere. It was bigger than the earth, and on it's surface he could see no water. No white clouds shrouded their vision. No majestic mountains tinged the planet entire planet was a wasteland.

"What happened?" he asked, startling himself. He hadn't intended to speak. He gulped back a cry of anguish at the loss of the planet he was supposed to protect.

"A new enemy appeared," Setsuna said softly. "An enemy that was stronger than any of us throught he would be. We were unprepared. The earth, and the billions of people on it, were destoyed."

"How?" he asked, looking over at the woman whose cinnamon eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Her dark green hair fluttered as she turned to look at him and the others.

"There was no Sailor Moon." Setsuna frowned. "This is what will happen if Usagi is no longer the leader of the Senshi." She shook her head sadly. "If you all decide she can only be the princess, you will die, one by one, and she will lose hope and be unable to fight in the last battle. Only through your friendship and love has she gained the courage to do as she must. Your love for her is the driving force behind her willingness to battle monsters."

It was true, Mamoru thought. Serenity hadn't been a fighter. She had only taken up the sword in their last lives in an attempt to save the Shitennou. Endymion had been proud and worried, but she had been so determined, and her mother had said she could do it. With almost no skills she had ridden out at his side, ahead of the Senshi, determined to save their husbands. (AN: One of my own twists. You probably recognize it if you've read some of my other stories.)

"Usagi wasn't born to this like the rest of the Senshi," Mamoru reminded the others. "She's gotten better, but none of us have tried hard enough to train her. And we haven't exactly been nice about her lack of skill."

"But..." Rei's voice trailed off. "But I don't want her to get hurt," she said in a small voice.

"That's not it, and you know it," Setsuna said. "While it's true you don't want her injured, you do want her to suffer, just a little. Otherwise you would show her kindness and love instead of bitterness and anger."

Rei said nothing, only bit her lip and looked back at the planet that had taken Earth's place, silent tears streaking down her cheeks.

"There's more," Setsuna said softly, and again she swung her staff and led them into a portal. Mamoru took a last look at the planet below and vowed he would make sure the earth was safe, no matter what it took.

* * *

An unhappy future...

* * *

"No one can see you," Setsuna said as she led them though the portal and into the palace of Crystal Tokyo. "We are hidden so that nothing affects the timeline."

Mamoru looked around, surprised to see their future selves in the room. Chibi-Usa was there, sitting on a small throne between the one where Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity each sat. The Senshi were lined up on either side of the throne, looking at the subject who had come to speak with the royal family with sad eyes.

What shocked Mamoru more was the bored look on his queen's face as a woman knelt, weeping on the floor asking for help. The Usagi he knew and loved would have already gathered her into her arms and found a way to make the woman smile. He stared at the pale reflection of the girl he loved. She was nothing like his Usako. She sat incredibly still, her eyes unblinking on the face of the woman, but no hint of emotion crossed her features. Her dress and hair were perfect, not a single stain, and there was no hint of chocolate around her mouth. She looked almost as though she was carved from ice.

"What is wrong with her?" Minako asked. "That isn't our Usagi."

Luna leaped down from Ami's shoulder and paced in front of them, muttering under her breath.

"But it's the Usagi you want her to be isn't it? The Usagi you tell her to be. The perfect, composed, proper Queen you expect her to become." Setsuna shook her head in sadness. "This Usagi doesn't laugh. She rarely even smiles. Her heart is ice. Years of being told she wasn't good enough have taken their toll. Rather than let it hurt, she hardened her heart. She protected herself. Crystal Tokyo remains, but it is nothing like it should be. There is no laughter here. No love."

"I don't understand," Ami said. "I like Usagi the way she is now. We all do."

"This is my fault," Luna said sadly. She was weeping now, staring at the frozen queen. Artemis jumped down from MInako's shoulder and bumped against her, rubbing his head over hers in silent support.

"I think we're all to blame," Mamoru insisted. "I complain about her exuberent ways all the time. Sometimes I forget she's a fifteen year old girl."

Rei said nothing, but tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want this to happen," Minako said. "I won't let this happen!" Her tone firmed and she turned on the rest of them. "I want our Usagi to rule Crystal Tokyo. Not this, this, this illusion!"

Mamoru couldn't agree more. He nodded his head frantically.

"I like Usagi being wild," Makoto said so softly he could barely hear her. "If she isn't wild and a little klutzy and so loveable, then she isn't really Usagi."

"Would you like to see what will happen if you embrace Usagi as who and what she truly is?" Setsuna asked.

"Please!" Mamoru said.

The Time Senshi waved her staff a third time and they all hurried into the portal, ready to see what Usagi could do. They moved away from the horrible image they had just seen and Mamoru wished he could unsee it.

* * *

The future is bright...

* * *

They were in a far different version of Crystal Tokyo.

The throne room was full, but not of petitioners. Children were scattered around the room with coloring books, dolls, race cars, and teddy bears. Neo-Queen Serenity was laughing, holding Chibi-Usa and a boy with purple hair as she swung around in a circle. Neo-King Endymion had another little girl with bright red hair on his shoulders. The Senshi were all running around chasing after children, smiling and laughing, and four men were tumbling on the floor with other children. Shingo, Usagi's brother, was bulding a tower of blocks with a young girl who had blonde hair with dark purple streaks, while another man, who Mamoru didn't recognize, held a pair of red-haired twin boys in one arm and a laughing Setsuna in the other (AN: Another of my personal changes).

"Well this doesn't look very effective," Luna said, laughing, "but it looks like fun."

"The Queen and King do this every Sunday. All of you have your own duties, of course, But once a week Family Day means the palace is closed to visitors unless there is a true emergency."

"Family Day?" Rei asked softly, her eyes scanning the room.

"That's Kunzite!" Minako yelled, moving towards one of the men who was wrestling with a little boy who looked like a miniature version of himself.

Setsuna laughed. "You didn't really think Usagi would let you stay alone forever did you?"

Rei turned to look at the Time Senshi, her mouth hanging open in shock. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The reason Usagi wasn't there to meet with you today was that she was sneaking into Mamoru's apartment to steal four stones. Four very special stones." Setsuna turned to look at him and Mamoru gulped. He hadn't told the girls he had the Shitennou's soul stones.

"She saves them?" he asked.

"Of course she does. She also found my soulmate, and Hotaru's," Setsuna added with a laugh. "Of course, she didn't have to look very far for that."

"I don't understand," Ami said. "They're dead, aren't they?"

Setsuna smiled. "How many times have all of you died? Hmm? Don't you think if she could bring you back, she can do the same for them?" Shaking her head, Setsuna turned to look at a little girl with bright red hair and vivid green eyes who was clinging to the skirt of her future self. "She couldn't stand for any of us to be alone. It's been bothering her since you all returned from the future. Then she remembered Mamoru telling her about the stones and decided to go for it."

Rei was sobbing now, on her knees. "I've been so angry," she said. "So hurt and angry because I couldn't have my happily-ever-after. I was mad about all the things she got to have that I never would. Parents who loved me, and Jadeite..." she trailed off, staring at the laughing man who rushed to her future self and patted her rounded belly.

"I know," Setsuna murmured. "And if you all continue to try and make Usagi into something she isn't, you never will. Her confidence would be shaken so much she wouldn't even make the attempt. She has a plan, but your actions today might have ruined it all. All of you love her. I know it, you know it, and even she knows it. But do you love her for who she is, or who you think she should be?"

"She would do this for us," Makoto said, smiling broadly. "She would do anything for us. I've always loved Usagi just the way she is. She found us, the misfits, and made us a family." The other girls were nodding as she spoke. "We might not have two parents and a bratty kid brother," she continued, "but we have her. That's enough for me, even if she didn't do all of this."

Mamoru smiled and nodded too. He had learned his lesson after the breakup, but it seemed there was always something new to learn. He should be encouraging his Usako to stay true to who she was, not to become some far distant queen. And Makoto was right. Usagi was their family. She had gathered them all up like a mother hen and had taught them what it meant to be loved unconditionally. Could they do anything but the same for her?

"Are you ready to return home?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes!" they all agreed.

"Then I will do you this one last favor," Setsuna said, looking at all of them. "I will reverse time to the moment the two Youma you faced were destroyed. I will not do so again in the future, do you understand?"

"We do!" Minako said loudly.

"Then you may want to henshin," the Guardian of Time smiled.

"I thought this was taboo," Mamoru whisped.

"In this case I have recieved permission."

"From who?" he asked curiously. But Setsuna shook her head and didn't answer. Mamoru waved it off. Let her have her secrets. Time was a dangerous thing to mess with, but she knew what she was doing.

"You will all remember this, but it will be new for Usagi," Setsuna informed the group when they had transformed. "Keep that in mind please. And have a care with your words."

* * *

At the time door... again...

* * *

Haruka looked over at Michiru, who was brushing Usagi's hair back away from her face. They each leaned forward and kissed their princess on her forehead, ready now for the future that would soon come to pass. It wouldn't be long before they truly met Usagi for the first time. It wouldn't be long before they faced the Death Busters and embraced their destiny. Setsuna hadn't told them much, but enough to know that the tiny teenager lying on the futon in the shrine was someone they would both adore for a very long time.

Hotaru grinned as she came over. "She's sparkling," the girl whispered. "Guess they made the right choice."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Haruka asked as their charge disappeared.

* * *

Back in time for a second chance...

* * *

Sailor Moon ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She was exhausted, having faced a Youma only moments before that had looked to be a mix between a woman and a giant crab. A thick gash marred her leg from one of the massive pieces of shell it had launched at her. She tried to move as quickly as she could, but she knew that she was late, as always. And her friends were in danger.

Panting sobs tore at her throat as she raced, leaping over the turnstyle and hurrying into the park. She didn't know how there were still Youma left in the world. They had defeated the Dark Kingdom nearly six months before, and after that had faced the Doom Tree and then the Black Moon Clan. So how could there still be Youma? Not Droids or Cardians. Those felt different. These were honest to goodness Youma. It made no sense!

She saw the bright flashes of her friends' attacks in the distance and scrambled up over the top of a hill to see them fighting against two more Youma. One appeared to fight with fire, the other ice. Without a speech, she tore her tiara off her head and charged it, muttering the words so she didn't announce her presence. It might not be very sporting, but it would save their lives. There was a slight whistle as her weapon moved through the air, but both creatures were distracted by the Senshi they already fought and had no time to turn or leap away before the spinning disk of light tore through them one at a time.

With a sigh of relief, Sailor Moon slumped to the ground, her legs shaking with exhaustion and pain. Her friends were all on their hands and knees, but they were alright. Tuxedo Kamen looked to be in the worst shape. Normally he would have been at her side, but he had been with the girls already, since they'd all been headed to the meeting without her.

The other girls and Tuxedo Kamen all looked up at her arrival. "Sailor Moon!" shouted Rei. She rushed over looking Usagi over carefully. "You look like you had a bad round. What happened?"

Usagi was still panting. "Another Youma. Near the daycare. How are there still any Youma left?" she asked, concerned about the added danger. Shaking and sweating, she tried to stand, but her limbs felt like jello and she couldn't manage to rise to her feet. "We'll have to look into it at the meeting."

Tuxedo Kamen hurried toward her and pulled her to her feet. "We will," he promised, and promtly kissed the living daylights out of her, making her giggle and swoon.

"There's something else out there," Mercury said and the rest of the Senshi took off running. There was a scream from about two hundred yards away. Something in her snapped and she scrambled back the way she had come, racing towards a far too familiar voice. Naru.

The Youma, which looked to be about ten feet tall, had a face that looked like pizza, yellowed skin, and a bright pink tutu around it's waist, was screaming it's name repeatedly. It wore no other clothing, and appeared to be male. With a frown, Sailor Moon hurried between the creature and her best friend since the first grade, not bothering to check if the others had followed.

"Naru, run!" she yelled, and heard the other girl race away. Still facing the Youma, Sailor Moon tore at her tiara, while the other girls attacked from all sides and Tuxedo Kamen came up next to her, releasing his smoking bomber attack.

"Pizzabossman!" the Youma yelled anxiously just before the tiara destroyed it. Dust floated down to the ground and the panting Senshi converged on her and her soulmate.

"Four Youma," Mercury was saying. "Maybe something disturbed the remnants of the Negaverse." She was peering cautiously at Sailor Moon over her computer.

Luna and Artemis suddenly appeared, looking up at her and Sailor Moon opened her arms for her feline advisor. "Have we got a riddle for you," she told the cat.

"Come on," Makoto urged. "We can talk at the jinja, over my death by chocolate brownies," she added with a wink.

Within a few mintues they had all released their henshin, after hiding in the bushes to make sure no one saw, and they were walking together. Mamoru had pulled her right up against him as they walked, something he normally didn't do. He was rather typically Japanese about public displays of affection, but he seemed to be in a strange mood. She looked around. All of them seemed to be smiling a bit more than normal.

"Usagi," Ami said as they walked up the stairs. "Do you know we love you just the way you are?"

Startled, she looked over at her shy friend and smiled. "I love you too. All of you. You're the best friends a girl could ever have."

Rei was smiling, but she looked like she might cry. Usagi moved away from Mamoru and threw her arms around the priestess. "It's okay Rei," she said softly. "You won't ever be alone." She gave a secretive little smile.

Grinning happily, Rei answered in the only way she could. "Of course not Odango. I have you."

* * *

Two Days Later...

* * *

Usagi giggled as she pushed the four men into the closet in the meeting room. "No noises," she hissed in warning. Kunzite gave her a frustrated look, but they all went willingly, knowing how important it was to Usagi that it be a suprise. As soon as the door was closed she raced outside and went to the nearest tree. It took several attempts to climb it, and she scraped her knee rather badly, but soon she was hidden within the branches and settled down to wait.

Her mind raced over the events of the past couple days. Mamoru and Makoto had taken an intense interest in her physical training, while Minako had focused on helping her with her powers. Rei had begun teaching her to meditate and Ami had found a different way to help Usagi study. Rewards. It worked quite well. A bag of m&m's was enough to get her through homework faster than the other girl had imagined. Usagi giggled a bit at the thought.

Late the night before Usagi had gone out into the park with a vial that held a single glistening tear (AN: yes I used this in another of my storiesand adapted it slightly) and under the moonlight she had prayed to the spirit of her mother Queen Serenity and to Selene, the Goddess and Protector of the Moon, for help to bring the Shitennou back. They were healed. They had been shocked of course and rather grateful.

She had spent the night and early morning catching them up on everything that had happened. Then she had gone home to take a shower while they sat at the Crown drinking coffee in the back room. Motoki kept them hidden when Mamoru had come in, and when she'd gone to collect them later they had all been laughing about spying on their prince.

Now it was nearing noon and the others would all be at the shrine soon. She had convinced Rei to help Ami with buying a new dress to get her away from the jinja. It hadn't been as difficult as she'd imagined to talk her into it.

Usagi lifted her head when she heard voices coming up the stairs. She glanced through the thick branches and saw the other four Senshi, all oohing and ahhing over the dress Ami was holding, while Mamoru followed several steps behind with a bemused look on his face.

"Where do you think Usagi is?" Ami asked. "I want to show her my dress."

"I bet she's working on some secret project," Minako said. "I should help her. Together we blondes could take over the world." She held up a V for victory sign, then broke into giggles when the other girls gave her the look. "Sorry," she said, still giggling. "I just had to do it. Seriously though... she's been so busy with her secret. I miss her."

"I'll bet she'll be here soon," said Artemis comfortingly from her shoulder. "After all, when it's important she is always there."

"True," Rei agreed. "Our little Odango is growing up." She laughed then and reached out to pick up Luna, who was scurrying up the stairs beside them. "I can't wait to see what she does next," the priestess added.

Usagi covered her mouth with both hands. Wouldn't they be surprised. As soon as they all went into the meeting room she scrambled out of the tree and raced in after them. "I'm HERE!" she called loudly, which was the signal. While the others focused their attention on her, the Shitennou creeped out of the closet and formed a line behind the girls. She started giggling and couldn't stop.

"What's so funny Usako?" Mamoru asked, his eyes twinkling. Then he turned and saw the men and they widened. He looked back at her and grinned, waiting for the girls to notice. Luna and Atemis seemed to catch on rather fast and moved to sit in the wondowsill, out of the way of the stampede that would soon begin, while her Mamo-chan hurried over to give her a hug.

"Well done Usako," he whispered.

Zoicite let out a polite little cough and the four girls froze before spinning around. Sceams of happiness could be heard well beyong the jinja as they raced to greet the ones they loved, who they had missed so desperately. Usagi wept as she watched the reunion, held tightly in Mamoru's arms.

"No," she said, "they won't ever be alone again."


	14. Daddy Meddles

Daddy Meddles  
A Love Shots Story

* * *

Tsukino Kenji had a good life. His wife, Ikuko, was wonderful, creative, beautiful, and an incredible cook. She treated him like he was a king, took pride in his work, and still loved and wanted him as much seventeen years after their wedding day as she had the day they'd met. He had two children he adored. His youngest, a son named Shingo, was incredibly smart, gifted in sciences and engineering, had an amazing sense of humor, and had a way of playing pranks that didn't hurt anyone's feelings.

Kenji also had a daughter. Usagi, his oldest child, was fourteen years old, and was his pride and joy. She wasn't genius level smart like her brother, and couldn't cook like her mother, and didn't write like he did. But she was a bright light and ray of hope to so many. Clumsy to the point of real danger, loud and not as demure as many would like, and rather horrible at remembering to do her homework or set her alarm, she still made his life so much better.

Usagi tended to forget about things, but what was really important was her love for others, her joy in life, and her ability to search out the root of a person's problem and find an incredibly odd, but perfect, solution. She loved literally everyone she met, and wore a perpetual smile that he enjoyed greatly. Her laugh lit up his world, and he would do literally anything to make her safe and happy.

Being a husband and a father had brought great wonder, joy, and responsibility. While he enjoyed his job, there were days he would rather pretend to be sick so he could stay at home and watch the television or go to the beach. But his love for his family stopped him from acting in such a way. He took his responsibility to them quite seriously.

So when Ikuko first mentioned that Usagi seemed more depressed, Kenji took notice. When they started noticing more injuries than normal, he became worried. When her screams from nightmares in the middle of the night woke them both, he was nearly frantic. When he watched his normally bouncy girl trudge into the house looking miserable day after day, he decided something had to be done.

It took a bit to come up with ideas. First, he had to find out what was bothering her, which sounded much easier than it actually was. He took a leave of absence from work and began tailing his little girl. Except that every once in a while she would suddenly disappear. He would reach for his coffee, turn back, and she was gone. He would sneak off for a bathroom break and she would be nowhere to be found.

As the days passed however, he began to notice certain things that gave him hope. Usagi's grades had been dropping for over a month, when one day she came into the house, slapped down her English test with a grin, and said, "take that Mamoru-baka!"

A few days later Kenji witnessed his first of the nearly famous Usagi-Mamoru arguments. To say he was shocked was an understatement. When the boy initially started picking on her, Kenji nearly tore out of the car to beat him senseless. Until he noticed the change in his little girl. He watched, unable to hear exactly what they were saying, but it was obvious to him that she gave as good as she got, and rather enjoyed it. Her eyes sparkled, her shoulders were up and back and her chin held high. She also got right into the other teenager's space, tapping her finger in the middle of his chest as she yelled back. It was interesting to watch.

That night, when Kenji went in to kiss his daughter's forehead, he caught her searching through a thesaurus, giggling about the words she found. Next to her on the desk was a written list of those words, and while most were insults, he had to admit, her dedication to the project made him smile. He also noted that her homework was done. He grinned as he backed out of her bedroom.

* * *

Three days passed after his discovery of Usagi doing extra work before an incident occured that made his decision an easy one. As a father, it was rather clear that his daughter was precious to him. He would do whatever it took to protect her. Dads were supposed to be that way. They were supposed to care about their children, and especially their precious girls who needed a little more protection.

What he didn't expect was that someone else might already care for his baby girl as much as he did.

He had noticed one boy he didn't like. From what he could gather, through surveillence and research, the boy's name was Yodu. His family was wealthy and he was a bit of a punk. He thought everyone should bow down to him, and he treated girls like they were lesser human beings who should not only bow, but do exactly as he said, no matter if they wanted to or not.

The first time he'd seen the boy the hairs rose on the back of his neck, and the kid hadn't been even talking to his Usagi. He'd been making a pass at one of the middle schoolers though, and by the looks of him he was a senior in high school. Kenji almost got out of the car to stop him, and then he noticed Usagi and Mamoru.

It was as though the pair had the same idea at the same time. Without even pausing their argument, which looked heated from where Kenji sat across the street, Usagi gathered up the other girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while Mamoru moved to position himself between both girls and the creep.

The second time he saw Yodu, the next morning, was during Usagi's morning race to her school. She was running as fast as she could when the idiot boy stepped in front of her. Before she could run into him however, Mamoru got between them and Usagi bounced off his chest, nearly falling to the ground. He proceeded to yell at her, and she yelled back, but the moment she saw Yodu, Usagi moved closer to the tall black-haired boy who seemed like her enemy. He then followed her towards the middle school, teasing her about her math scores.

Kenji was impressed. He was even more impressed when he talked to Usagi's principal and discovered that her grades had been steadily improving for nearly two weeks, and that she participated in class now instead of napping.

When he watched Usagi walk into the arcade that afternoon he paid even closer attention. She sat at the counter, right next to Mamoru, who ignored her for several minutes until she started waving a paper in the air talking to Motoki. Then Mamoru snatched the paper, grinned at her, and handed money over the counter to the blonde arcade worker, who served Usagi a chocolate shake a moment later.

The scene was disturbed a few minutes later when Yodu and two of his punk friends entered the Crown. Kenji hissed. He didn't like the kid at all and wanted nothing more that to wipe that smug look off his face. As the three boys approached the counter, they tried to surround his daughter. Kenji quickly climbed out of the car, but he should have known Mamoru would react. Before he had both feet on the street, Mamoru had grabbed Usagi and moved her to his other side.

One of the two boys tried to grab her, and Yodu was saying something that made Usagi's eyes widen in fear. Both Motoki and Mamoru stood between her and the boys then, and Motoki lifted his arm and pointed to the door. As Yodu left, Kenji heard him call out in a mocking voice, "you can't be with her every moment. She's as good as mine."

His blood pressure rising, Kenji decided he wanted to tear the boy limb from limb. He would do whatever it took to protect his little girl. He watched the three teenagers leave and turned back to see Usagi crying. Mamoru started saying something and pointed at the paper she had been waving before. In an instant her entire attitude changed. Her eyes snapped, her shoulders came up and her head lifted as she yelled at him. Kenji grinned. Apparently his little girl had a temper and Mamoru knew just how to play her to make her feel more powerful.

Nearly an hour later Kenji was growing bored. Several of Usagi's friends had appeared and she'd been sitting in a booth with them, gabbing. Mamoru had spent his time sitting at the counter drinking nearly as much coffee as Kenji did himself.

Then Usagi stood up and waved goodbye to the girls. A second later Mamoru had picked up his red blazer and swung it on. His brand new cup of coffee was forgotten, and he was following Usagi out of the arcade. He caught the conversation as he followed them slowly, sitting in his car.

"Anime isn't art," Mamoru claimed.

"It is so baka," Usagi argued. "They draw it don't they? That makes it art."

"It's all done with computers these days," Mamoru insisted.

"Hardly makes it less art. I mean have you ever tried to use the paint program on your computer? It's even harder to draw with it then pen and paper."

"I don't know, I have a part time job at a studio, and from what I've seen of anime, it's just a bunch of geeks typing on their computers. I bet they don't even care."

"They do so!" Usagi yelled.

"Don't!" Mamoru argued, sounding much younger than Kenji had guessed. He'd thought the boy seventeen at least.

"Do!"

"Don't!"

It was then that Kenji caught on to Mamoru's plan. The boy was watching in every direction as they walked, and he was keeping the argument going to give him an excuse to make sure Usagi got home safely without scaring her. It was rather perfect. Mamoru noticed Kenji following and gave him a hard look, but he only smiled at the boy and gave him a nod of gratitude. Then he pointed toward his daughter and drove away. She was in good hands.

* * *

"I met the boy our daughter is going to marry," Ikuko said as she stirred a pot of miso soup two days later.

Kenji's head snapped up and he stared at his wife. "Where, when, and most importantly, who?" he asked. He had his own ideas on who was good enough for his little girl, and so far only one boy met his specifications.

"His name is Chiba Mamoru. He's a second year high school student (in Japan that means 11th grade). I was riding the bus home from the store when my bag broke. Everything flew out and was rolling around under the seats. He got down and grabbed everything for me. When I thanked him I introduced myself," she continued. "You should have seen his reaction when I said our family name." She giggled and stirred the soup again before turning back to Kenji.

"It was rather adorable. He said he knew a girl with our name, and then he blushed. Blushed!" Ikuko laughed again. "When he told me it was Usagi I wanted to fall over. He likes our baby girl. And then I recognized his name. He's the same Mamoru that Usagi has been trying to 'prove wrong.'" Ikuko snorted. "Impress, more likely."

Kenji sighed in relief. Mamoru was the perfect match for his daughter. Now they had to make her see it. "I like him," he admitted. "I've been watching him for days. He's very protective of her, even while they argue. And you're right. She is trying to impress him." He rubbed his hands together, thankful to have a coconspirator. "Now how do we get them together?"

Ikuko laughed. "I'm surprised at you," she said. "Not in a bad way though. I just never thought you would see a boy you thought was good enough for our baby bunny."

Kenji related everything he had seen over the past week. The way he teased her about her grades, but protected her, and the way she sort of sparkled whenever he was close. He told her what the school had said about her English scores as well and how he had caught her looking up new words to insult the boy with. Ikuko laughed all through his story.

"I have the perfect plan," she said. "Her math scores still need work. A lot of work. What if we sort of 'accidentally' ran into him and asked him to tutor her? They could come here once or twice a week. It would give us a chance to really see them together, and would give him a chance to win her heart, if he hasn't already. I think she has a big crush on him but hasn't admitted it even to herself."

Kenji smiled. It was a good idea. And if he had to let his baby girl grow up and get married some day, he couldn't pick a better boy for her than Chiba Mamoru. Not that he would tell either of them that. No, he would make the boy think he had to work for his respect. And they couldn't let Usagi know just how much they approved or it wouldn't be as much of a challenge for her.

One day his little girl would grow up. One day she would have children of her own. When that day came, he only hoped his future grandchildren had someone to watch over and protect them the way Chiba Mamoru protected Usagi. And if he had to nudge the two of them a bit to get them to see they were perfect together, that's what he would do.


	15. Plots and Plans

**Author's Note:** You can all thank my husband for this one. We were talking about some of the troupes in fanfiction writing and he suggested I put together a bit of a list. This is what came of it. Please enjoy!

Updated 3/8/20

* * *

 **Plots and Plans  
** **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

Motoki sighed, scrubbing his hands through his hair as he looked through the crumpled, stained, frayed pages haphazardly stapled together in one corner. The top page, filled with his own neat penmanship, held the most sane and logical ideas on lined, college-ruled paper.

~ Lock them in a closet together overnight... make it look like an accident.

~ Go to a haunted house or tell ghost stories to scare Usagi. Then create reasons for Mamoru to be near her as the knight in shining armor.

A few additions from Reika, in bubbly, loopy writing had been added to the bottom of the page. Motoki smiled as he ran his fingers over her words. She was incredibly insightful and even though her visit had been brief, she had taken one look at Mamoru and Usagi and agreed to help.

~ Play on Mamoru's protective instincts. Loudly and obnoxiously try to pressure Usagi into taking a turn at a kissing booth for an hour. He will make sure it doesn't happen.

~ Get them to be leads in a play with a few kisses.

~ Get them lost in the woods so they have to work together to get back.

Twisted and warped ideas in Minako's nearly illegible kanji followed. The paper was a startling orange, a basic piece of computer paper dyed the same color hunters wore in all the movies he'd seen. Some of her ideas absolutely terrified him, but they might be just crazy enough to work.

~ Take a group trip to the beach and hide their clothes so they have to stay in swimsuits around each other.

~ Play flashlight tag.

~ Fake love letters from secret admirers.

~ Have a boy ask Usagi out in front of Mamoru to make him jealous.

~ Arrange for them to accidentally see each other naked.

~ Spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven.

Rei's sheet was a tiny piece, about a third the size of the others. The paper was edged in flames and a dark border. The handwriting was less neat than his own, but at least he could read it without an interpreter. Her ideas were somewhat unconventional, but they had potential.

~ Get them tipsy (not drunk) and play truth or dare!

~ Zip-tie the idiots together!

~ Send Usagi out when it's about to storm... without her umbrella... make sure Mamoru sees her.

Ami's page was ice blue, college-ruled like his own, and writtin in small neat script that was easily followed. Her ideas were less emotional and more logical, but some might have a chance to succeed.

~ Convince Usagi to volunteer at the orphanage without telling her Mamoru volunteers there. Her love of kids will keep her calm and they can both see a different side to each other.

~ Play Secret Santa... make sure they choose each other.

~ Trap them somewhere cold so they have to snuggle to keep warm.

~ Ask Mamoru to chaperone a school trip.

~ Fake an elevatior malfunction.

The final page was the most surprising. On finely perfumed, rose trimmed stationary, Makoto had created the most romantic list he had seen. Her ideas bordered on sickeningly sweet, but they had a simple charm to them Motoki couldn't deny. She was such a romantic at heart.

~ Trick them into a romantic cruise together.

~ Set them up on a blind date... a picnic under the stars perhaps.

~ Create a treasure or scavenger hunt with clues about each other.

~ Group trip to the onsen. Give them time alone together.

Over the course of the last month the lists had grown and changed. Items had been tried, then reworked a different way.

Sometimes he thought it was all a lost cause. Then he would see the hopeless look on his best friend's face as he stared longingly at Usagi from across the room. Or he would watch as Usagi tried to swallow the lump in her throat every time Mamoru looked a little lonely. He knew she wanted to be there for him, to be his everything, but something was stopping her.

Tucking the sheets away to make sure they werent seen by either of their subjects, he waited for his coconspirators to file into the arcade. The clock click, clicked, clicked as it moved around its endless circle.

The door chimed and he caught a glimpse of unruly black hair and solemn blue eyes. Mamoru was looking a bit worse for wear, as though he'd hardly slept. He alao seemed to be physically in pain.

Motoki hurried over. "what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Oh, Toki," Mamoru said, his voice scratchy. "Sorry. I had a rough night."

"What happened?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to answer, but stopped short as the doors slid open again to reveal Usagi and her friends. The other four girls were hovering over the tiny blonde.

"You should go home Usagi-chan," Ami was saying as the tiny blonde limped in. "You need to rest."

"Mamoru's head snapped up when he heard this, and Motoki watched in awe as he took Usagi in with a single glance, his eyes assessing her. They stopped on her side, where she clutched one hand tightly over her side, just above her hip.

Then Mamoru was off the stool like a rocket, his movements almoat blurred to Motoki's rather human eyes. Before he could blink, Mamoru was next to Usagi, tugging her hand out of the way while he inspected a ragged wound that marred her skin. It was closed, the edges already starting to knit together, and a large bruise around the torn skin was ffading from black and blue to a sickly brown and yellow.

Neither spoke a word as Mamoru pulled her closer to himself. Then he simply caught her up, one hand under her shoulders, the other under his knees and lifted her into his arms. He turned and looked at the girls for a long moment before pulling a rose into exomistence and handing it to Usagi.

Motoki gasped. He had never shown that to anyone but him. Four of the girls looked astonished, but not Usagi. No, instead she looked as though she finally had hope again. The heartbreak he had watched in her eyes every time she looked at Mamoru was gone in an instant and she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close.

"I knew you were hurt worse than you let on," he said. Then Mamoru simply walked out of the arcade without so much as a backward glance.

All their plots and plans, their crazy hairbrained schemes over the past weeks suddenly seemed foolish. Looking back, Motoki realized they, and all the untried plans still on the list, had always been doomed to failure.

The problem wasn't something they could have ever fixed. As he watched the four overprotective girls stare after Mamoru and the little blonde, everything clicked into place. Usagi was Sailor Moon, and the others were the Senshi.

It occured to him that the simple discovery Mamoru had just made was all he'd ever needed. He hadn't been stbborn juat to protect his heart. He had been worried about her safety. Now he knew who she was, and was content that she could protect herself, everything would fall into place.

Motoki laughed, took the list out of his pocket and slid it under the resgister for safe-keeping. Something told him he might need it again someday. He smirked, watching the four awestruck girls stare after their leader.

"Free milkshakes girls," he offered. The new couple would need a little time alone.


	16. Crystal Tokyo Gazette

**Author's Note:** This is a bit of a shameless plug... There is a bit of sneak peak at an enemy I have been creating for one of my series, and a lead-up to the 'Cataclysm' that begins Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

 **Crystal Tokyo Gazette**  
 **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

 **The Truth Behind The Myth  
** By TL Keene  
 _Crystal Tokyo Gazette_

Meeting Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion is an experience no one could ever forget. Recently I was allowed into the Crystal Palace for an interview with the royal family. It was one of the most incredible days of my life.

Expecting a simple sit-down talk, I was pleasantly surprised to first meet Sailor Mercury, who gave me an exclusive tour of the palace, including the rarely seen family wing. From the outside, the palace is an incredible, and rather daunting, edifice. Inside however, it is warm and welcoming. In spite of crystalline floors, walls, and ceilings, the palace boasts beautiful designs and architecture, colorful rugs, and flowers that take your breath away.

Among all the beauty of the palace, you will also find the occasional tricycle, push toy, teddy bear, or doll. While the royal children are well-mannered and proper during state functions, they are happy, delightful creatures behind closed doors. The youngest girl, Kousagi, took to me instantly. I became her favorite toy within moments, and spent much of my time in the palace in her presence.

The interview was interrupted several times as the royal couple kissed skinned knees, tied kite strings, and helped knock down a tower of blocks. I didn't mind in the slightest as it gave me a rare glimpse into the real lives of the people we've chosen as our rulers. I had a list of questions at the ready, but to be honest, once I started asking questions, their answers only gave me more questions to ask, so the interview went rather longer than I had intended.

) O (

 **T:** Thank you so much for letting me interview you.

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _You're very welcome._

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _Of course._

 **T:** So let me start by asking the question everyone wants the answer to. Are you two expecting another child?

 **Neo-King Endymion:** (Laughing) _No. We're expecting two. Identical twin boys._

 **T:** Wow! Plans for more?

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _No. Absolutely not!_

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _Yes, definitely._ (Laughing)

I want to make a note here that the conversation devolved slightly. Apparently this is a bit of a running joke between our King and Queen. He insists only a dozen will be enough, while she says that will only happen if he goes through labor for her. Sailor Mercury informed me that he does, in fact, feel her labor pains, as apparently all the others with Soul-Bonds do.

 **T:** The next big question is about when you first ascended the throne. We all learned about the Cataclysm in school of course, and most of our parents remember it. What do you remember most about that time?

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** (Sighs) _It's still hard to talk about it. We knew something was coming. We had been warned. Unfortunately, no one was able to tell us what it was, or when it would come. We were young adults, newly married with a couple toddlers underfoot, and I guess we figured we still had more time..._

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _That's an understatement. We were caught off guard. We'd just learned she was pregnant again, and I was excited to tell our friends. Then she went into a sort of trance and suddenly the Senshi and Shitennou were teleporting into our living room. Before we had a chance to really think about what was happening, my wife had to go into a sort of protective mode._

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _I always thought I would be alone when it happened. I wasn't. Oh, the others were sleeping, but they were with me. I wasn't really in my body anymore. My consciousness was out there (_ the Queen points up towards the moon _) among the stars._

 **T:** Was it as lonely as people say?

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _Yes. Very lonely. You have to remember, even though the others were around me, they were in a deep sleep. As was the daughter I was carrying. My own body was sleeping, frozen in time just like everyone else._

 **T:** How did you know it was coming?

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _I didn't. Not really. We only knew that something was going to happen, not what it was, or precisely when. I was completely shocked when the old systems began working. I wasn't even aware when the others appeared to give me their strength. It was automatic. Like an alarm system. It's there, but you don't think about it. I knew about the Net, of course, but it wasn't enough. I had to shift the orbit of the earth, and the moon._

 **T:** I've seen pictures. The moon used to be much farther away, didnt it?

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _It was farther away. However, debris clogged the former path the moon took in it's orbit, and the queen was forced to leave it in the closer orbit it has now. We know it has had an effect on the tides, but as you know, the barriers make sure no one is harmed by a great wave._

 **T:** Were you frightened?

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** (Pauses) Not really. Mostly sad. I knew that we would make it through. I'd been to the future. I guess the hardest part was missing everyone.

 **T:** Switching gears now, what do you think your greatest accomplishment is?

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _I would have to say creating an alliance of star systems. We've been able to help so many people. I feel as though we've done great good out there. We get a call if the Creation Crystals are needed. And our children have friends on several different planets, including Kinmoku._

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _I agree. We've reopened several of the settlements on other planets to give those from destroyed worlds or solar systems a new home. The Children of the Makai on Jupiter. The remnants of Mau on Pluto. And our own people have been able to make it out into space, visiting other worlds. It's given us incredible technology and medicine as well as really teaching us who we are as a people._

 **T:** Why do you say it teaches us who we are as a people?

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _Three years ago we came across the people of Abosa. That sickness had spread among their people and they were dying. What did the people of our Solar System do? We had doctors and nurses lining up, ready to help. We had volunteers to cook and serve food, even though they had to learn the dietary needs of an entirely different species. Volunteers came from all over, and not just in our Solar System. They came from everywhere. After the Sailor Wars and everything that happened out there all of us learned that we really aren't better off alone. That makes me think we've all grown._

 **T:** That brings up an interesting question. We've all heard that several of the children the Senshi are raising came from worlds destroyed when Galaxia was under the control of Chaos. We now know how many others of those children fell to earth just after the destruction of their planets. I know some of their home worlds have been found in ruins, and others simply seem abandoned. Is there any hope of finding their families?

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _The truth is, even after all this time, we don't know. Galaxia has restored as many as she could and is currently working to protect our galaxy from the threat of invaders. We've found no more star seeds in the cauldron that have the ability to be restored. My personal belief is that there are no more to be healed, though I know my wife hopes to find more. But those children have families now. Many of them are grown, and the others are happy. It's all we can ask._

 **T:** The invaders you're talking about. Those are the ones who attacked the planets near the outer edges of our galaxy. Do the people of this solar system need to be worried?

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _Short answer. No. Not yet at least. There are dozens of Planetary Protectors working with Galaxia. At the moment they have everything well in hand. And we all know that if it got any worse my wife would step in._

 **T:** That brings me to a question that you've never answered on the record. Who was the worst enemy you've ever faced? Most think it was probably Metalia, or perhaps Galaxia, but I've always had my doubts.

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** (Stares off into space) _Those were difficult battles. Metalia destroyed the Silver Millennium and most of the solar system during the rule of Queen Serenity the 8th. And through her Beryl killed Endymion. Even after we were reborn the greatest threat she posed was in removing him from me. But no, she isn't the greatest threat we've faced. Only the first. And Galaxia was difficult to face because of what happened to Endymion then, being trapped in his Crystal. But in the end, it was neither of those. I have to say the worst enemy we faced was King Diomedes._

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _We both had nightmares about it for years. Some of his creations were horrible, but what he did himself... I don't know if you can ever really forget something like that. He twisted everything, and it wasn't just for us. There were people all over the world affected by him._

 **T:** This was shortly after Galaxia was healed, wasn't it?

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _It was. We thought everything was going to be quiet until the Cataclysm. It seems as though we were destined to fight almost right up to the very moment the Net went online._

 **T:** Even I want to change the subject. To this day you have all protected your original identities, though there are people who live and work in the Crystal Palace. Have you ever been truly afraid you'd been discovered?

 **Neo-Queen Serenity:** _Several times._ (laughing) _As a matter of fact, in my first year as Sailor Moon my identity was discovered by no less than four people. Thankfully those people all cared about me enough to help me hide it, and they gave me some rather good advice. (looks over to the Royal Advisor, Luna) Basically they said that when I was transformed, I should never let anyone use my real name_ (laughs again).

 **T:** When you discovered you had powers you were still quite young. The books say anywhere from twelve to eighteen. We're you ever tempted to use them in ways that you weren't supposed to?

 **Neo-King Endymion:** _We both did, to a certain extent. I tended to hide in trees and listen to a little blonde I had a crush on (looks at the queen), while she had an item that could change her appearance and once used it to spy on me._

) O (

Unfortunately, after this question there was a report that came in about a group of ambassadors from one of the planets who are not yet part of the Alliance of Stars, and the interview had to be cut short. I said my goodbyes as there was a flurry of activity around Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. On my way out however, Mercury walked with me and did give me another little tidbit to put on the record.

According to the Senshi of Mercury there will be an Awakening party the likes of which Crystal Tokyo has never seen. As happens every year for the Awakening ceremonies, there will be guests from all over the world who remember that time, but this year we will see the Empress who holds the Jade Dragon Crystal. She is coming back to the Earth for an entire week. Sources say that she has been friends with Sailor Moon since just before the last battle with King Diomedes.

This writer would just like to say thank you to our King and Queen for always protecting your people.


	17. The Way We Are

**Author's Note:** This is a really short one. It sort of came to me a few minutes ago, and I just had to type it up. I really hope you like the concept though. It's an idea about how the Senshi and their Masked Protector might hide their identities.

Updated 3/8/20

* * *

 **The Way We Are  
A Love Shots Story  
**

* * *

Usagi frowned as she peered into the arcade. It was filled to the rafters, which was rather typical for a Friday after school let out. She didn't mind, but she could see several people she rather wished wouldn't witness what she was about to do. Biting her lip, she steeled herself for the continuation of her performance, looking back over her shoulder at Minako.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

Minako snorted. "Of course. It's only a little acting."

Even knowing that, it was always hard to hide how embarrassed she was. Still, it needed to be done. Sailor Moon was improving too much. Tsukino Usagi couldn't. That was just how it had to be. She nodded. "Lets do this," she whispered, this time to herself.

When she swung the door open the little bell rang and several people looked up as she 'tripped' over the metal frame of the doorway. She hit the ground hard, knowing the bruises would fade soon enough, and wailed at the top of her voice. Minako rushed to her side then, looking concerned.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?" she asked, louder than she might have if they were alone and Usagi had tripped for real.

"Nooooo!" Usagi wailed, clutching her knee. "It hurts!"

"You know what they say Usagi," Minako said in a louder voice, "no pain, no shame."

Usagi sweat-dropped quite dramatically and stopped her wailing long enough to remind her friend that it was, "no pain, no gain."

Minako pretended not to hear. That was the trick. She actually was learning, but the girls had decided they couldn't appear to be getting smarter. She had to look simple and foolish, as did Usagi, in order to make sure no one suspected who they really were. It had been Ami's idea, originally, when she'd noticed the Dark Generals watching them all carefully. So the better the girls became as Senshi, the harder they tried to appear weak and foolish in their ordinary lives.

Minako helped Usagi up, and the Odangoed blonde sniffled dramatically as she 'limped to the counter.' She might appear foolish and pathetic, but it was a small price to pay for keeping her friends and family safe.

Motoki rushed around the counter as they approached and helped Usagi onto one of the stools. She smiled in thanks and ordered a chocolate milkshake each for herself and Minako. Then, talking slightly too loud, she proceeded to tell Minako how evil math was and that she would never understand it, knowing that Mamoru was sitting next to her, though she pretended not to notice.

"Can't get anything through your head, can you Odango?" he asked in a sneering tone.

"Mamoru-baka!" Usagi screamed, "you are such an arrogant jerk. I'm in pain! You should be nice to me!"

No one noticed the way he reached under the counter and grabbed her hand, or the way she winked at him when no one could see. It was always the same. Everyone believed it when they fought, just as they believed it when she and Rei did. Ami had gotten very good at pretending not to notice anything except what was in her books. It was all a ploy. Few knew that of course, and those who did could be trusted with the secret. Like Motoki and Naru who had both discovered their friends identities and were more than willing to help keep up the charade.

She could feel eyes on her and Mamoru as their 'argument' continued, but she didn't really mind. Maybe people thought they were childish, but in reality, it was a way of saying 'I love you' to everyone in their lives. When she thought about it, it made sense, so she didn't mind being foolish. 'We are the way we are for a good reason,' she thought as other teenagers shook their heads. 'And that's okay.'


	18. A Second Chance

Author's Note: This little story is tiny. Only about a thousand words, and came to me in the middle of the night. I really hope you like it!

* * *

 **A Second Chance**  
 **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

Mamoru shoved his hands in his pockets, hair blowing over his eyes as the breeze kicked up. Below him, standing on the small bridge over a stream in the park, Usagi leaned against the railing, elbows resting on the rough surface, chin in her hands. She thought no one could see her tears.

As always, he stood sentinel over her, watching and waiting for the moment when she would need him. He could never tell her how much she meant to him, but he could be there, silently protecting her from the world. Desperately he wanted to let himself reach out and pull her into his arms, but it wasn't meant to be. He would be the death of her.

Usagi reached up and wiped her tears, taking a deep breath as she steeled herself to face the day. Alone. Without him at her side. She hitched up her bag and began the slow plod toward the high school.

Mamoru waited until she turned a short corner before making his way after her. It was easier for her not to see him always in her shadow. The dreams screamed in his mind. Shaking his head against the warning, he continued on. He could not be with her, but he could stand guard. He could love her from afar.

"You have to stop this," Kunzite said at his side.

Surprised at the leader of his guard, Mamoru turned, losing sight of the little blonde he would die for. He glared at Kunzite. "I will keep her safe," he growled.

"Do you think she's a fool Mamoru-sama?" Kunzite asked, his eyes flashing silver. "She knows you are there. She knows you love her. Your stubborn insistance on obeying these dreams is foolhardy."

Mamoru clenched his fists together in his pockets and turned away to follow Usagi. Kunzite grabbed his shoulder, but he jerked away. "Maybe she does know I'm here," Mamoru told the other teenager, rolling his shoulders to ease the ache. "Maybe she does know I lied when I said I didn't love her anymore. Maybe that's the only thing keeping either of us from breaking apart," he hissed.

"Don't do this to yourself," Kunzite yelled angrily. "You're making it harder for both of you."

"I don't care!" Mamoru shouted, not caring anymore who heard him. "I love her! I need to know she's alright. Kunzite you all agreed with me."

"That was then," Kunzite said, referring to the start of the dreams a few months before. Since then they had stopped, unless Mamoru made an effort to speak to Usagi. "Now we've spoken to Rei."

"What about her?" Mamoru asked tiredly.

"Rei thinks the message is coming from the future, and from someone connected to you somehow. But she believes the message means exactly the opposite of what you think."

"The man says if I don't stay away from Usagi she will die." Mamoru spread his arms and stared at the leader of his men. "This is me, staying away, even though it makes us miserable."

"You should have told me the truth," Usagi whispered, standing directly behind him. Mamoru groaned and turned to look into the beautiful cerulean eyes. Tears streaked her face, her nose and cheeks bright pink from her latest bout of tears. Mamoru felt his heart stop beating for a long moment.

Turning back, he glared at Kunzite. The silver-haired teen shook his head. "I had to do it," was all he said, then he backed away, bowing to Usagi first, and then to him. "She needed to know."

Mamoru turned back to his soulmate, unsure what to say, or how to convince her they must stay apart. He didn't want to be away from her, but to keep her alive he would do anything. His heart breaking all over again, he attempted to step towards her. Instantly he was overcome with the flash of vision showing Usagi's death and the deep voice that sounded so familiar warning him away from her. He staggered, nearly falling to his knees before he caught himself. Both hands on his head he groaned at the pain.

"Why?" Usagi asked, and Mamoru could hear the oncoming tears. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because you would have ignored the warning," he admitted, lowering his gaze to the grass that separated them and her little Mary-Janes strapped onto her feet. There was so much he had been longing to say but he wasn't sure where to start. It took every hidden store of strength he had to lift his eyes to hers. The anger, hurt and soul-deep pain he saw there tore at him. A sudden image of throwing himself at her feet filtered through him, but he restrained himself. Barely. "I'm sorry," he whispered instead.

"Sorry?" Usagi asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm sorry we can't be together. I'm sorry I let you think for a single second that I don't love you more than my own life, my own happiness. I'm sorry."

Usagi was shaking where she stood. He couldn't bear to see all the pain but he couldn't look away. His eyes were caught on hers as his heart shattered further. He needed her to be with him, wanted to hold her in his arms and promise he would never let anything hurt her. He wanted to kiss her senseless and tell her he would never turn away from her again.

The heartbreak he felt was reflected in her eyes, and for just a moment he would have given his soul to reach out and grab her into his arms and never let go again. The last few months had broken him more than the loss of his parents or a lonely life in an orphanage. He would do anything for her. Including walk away.

Usagi took a step forward, reached out and snatched either side of his jacket, then pulled him down to her. Taken by surprise, Mamoru groaned when their lips met and closed his eyes as he basked in the hot mouth on his, the sweet breath that came from her nose as she kissed him, and the smell and taste of her strawberry lip gloss. She was so perfect and she tasted so good and he just wanted to keep her in his arms, where it was safe. There had to be something he could do to stop the visions from coming true. He loved her.

Nothing else in the world felt as right as did Usagi in his arms. He wrapped them around her and pulled the love of his existence closer, holding tight enough he was afraid he would break her in half if he squeezed any tighter. The feeling of her chest rising and falling against his belly, the way her fingertips wrapped in his clothing and held tight, and the shaking of her form as she held back tears were sheer torture. She was as broken as he was.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she said, her voice a soft breath across his skin as she curled into his neck. "I always have, and I always will."

"I love you Usako," Mamoru returned, unashamed of the tears falling across her face and hair. "It's so painful to be apart."

"Then let me help you figure this out," she urged. "If your dream was anything similar to mine we have time. We aren't getting married any time soon, right?"

Mamoru could only nod his head.

"Then let's go talk to Rei," Usagi urged. "We can figure this out together."

"Together," Mamoru murmured. "Okay."

* * *

fin

* * *

Author's note: This tiny little one shot came to me at three in the morning. LOL. It seems like lately all my inspiration comes in the middle of the night. Anyways, I thought this little piece was a good counter-point to some of my recent stories. A version where Usagi understands what he is doing, where his friends help her understand, and where they can figure the whole mess out together. So, tell me what you think!


	19. A Little Help

**Author's Note:** This one shot is set between the fight with Wiseman and the beginning of the battles with Pharaoh 90.

* * *

 **A Little Help  
A Love Shots Story**

* * *

The Crown Game Center

* * *

"I don't want to go," Usagi growled, looking back at Minako, whose hands were clasped under her chin, and whose big azure eyes were pleading.

"Please!" Minako begged, drawing out the word to impossible lengths. "You're the biggest social butterfly I know. Everyone loves you on sight. I need you!"

"V-chan," Usagi soothed, turning back to her friend. "It's a college party. That means drinking, possibly drugs, guys who expect girls to do things with them, and people who are way more sophisticated than us."

She bit her lip in worry and a hint of fear rolled through her. She knew somehow that despite the girl's plea, she would go whether Usagi went with her or not. It wasn't a good idea. It had been bad enough going to high school parties where alcohol was smuggled in and they played games like spin the bottle and truth or dare. She imagined college parties were much worse.

Usagi sighed at the memory of the last party Minako had dragged them to. Mamoru had charged in and rescued the five girls from themselves that night. And he had kissed her fiercely and told her that he would take her to any other parties in the future, but he didn't want her going alone. He had been very clear about the dangers, and Usagi had listened in a state of shock. It wasn't jealousy, though he had been jealous on occasion, and so had she. This was him being protective and worried.

Now Minako thought they were perfectly situated to go to an actual college party. Her behavior had gotten riskier and riskier in the time since they'd defeated the Dark Kingdom. Usagi didn't entirely understand it, and she wasn't sure how to stop it.

The girls were all fifteen and sixteen years old and were in tenth grade, which meant several years separated them from college students. They just weren't ready for that kind of party. In desperation, she turned to Ami for help. "Give her some statistics or something," she growled.

The bluenette put down her book with a sigh and started delivering a black and white image of just how dangerous college men could be. When she strayed into the topic of drinks spiked with drugs that made girls pass out, a collective shudder went through all the girls at the table. Unfortunately there was still a stubborn tilt to Minako's head.

"I can't believe your parents are letting you go to this thing," Rei said when Ami ran down.

Usagi knew by the look on Minako's face that her friend hadn't bothered to ask her parents. She sighed, wondering if she should tell Luna. If the cat knew she would go running to Artemis, who might be able to talk the impulsive girl out of it.

Usagi grimaced. It hadn't been very long before that she would have leapt at the chance for such a party. After meeting her future daughter however, she had come to understand that there were dangers that she had to accept. It went along with being female. She shuddered at the memory of what the girl had become under Wiseman's control. And of what Dimande had tried to do to Usagi herself. Thankfully Mamo-chan had saved her in time.

A brilliant idea struck her then, and Usagi excused herself from the table with little trouble. She made her way quickly to the counter and Mamoru, who was talking in a low voice to Motoki. If her love could save her...

"I need help," she said without preamble. "Correction. We need help."

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked, his tone weary.

After Usagi explained Minako's latest idea, she sketched out her plan. "You know she believes what that jerk told her about never finding love. Well, he's wrong. We already know she loves someone who is quite literally her other half."

"And you want to find him," Mamoru said, a smile forming.

"All of them," Usagi corrected. "We went to the future, you saw the girls standing there like pillars, protecting us, but who will protect them?"

"You don't need to convince me," Mamoru said. "I say we get the Shitennou back. With those girls, we need all the help we can get."

"When is the party?" Motoki interjected.

"In four days," Usagi hissed, "and I know for a fact there's no way she asked her parents. Maybe I should tell Artemis"

Mamoru chuckled. "How about we save that as a last resort," he suggested. "In the meantime, let's find the Shitennou and remind them who they are. Then we can bring them with us to the party and set them loose."

Usagi couldn't help giggling. "Let's go get Luna," she whispered.

* * *

 _Four Days Later…  
_ Juuban Group Home

* * *

Zoicite loaded the fourth washing machine and turned around to wash his hands. He didn't want to know what was on the towel he had just put in the last washer. The big green stain had been treated, but now his hands felt sticky. Near thirty kids in the half-way house, all of them teenaged boys. Sometimes it was best not to wonder. He couldn't help being annoyed that he'd been put on laundry duty. He was supposed to be on recycling, but the schedule had been changed when they'd had a new arrival during the week.

He turned off the water and shook his hands dry, not bothering with a towel. Turning, he stared at the four massive baskets of sheets and blankets and towels that he now had to fold and put away. Life could be really unfair sometimes. This particular chore would take hours to finish. At least Kunzite and Nephrite were on trash and replacing toilet paper. Those chores were easy and they would come and help him and Jadeite. By the time it was all done, the four of them would be in the laundry-room together.

"I can't wait until we get out of this place," he muttered.

He looked up at the concrete walls and ceiling of the laundry-room. There were no windows. The place was drab and boring. Not that the rest of the building was much better. It looked like the institution it was. Just a place for a bunch of teenage boys who were too old to be in a regular orphanage but too young to live on their own without some sort of guardian. Unfortunately, their lawyer didn't really want to be responsible for teenagers living on their own, so they were stuck.

He sorted through the laundry, putting things into piles. Then he started folding towels and washcloths because they were easiest when he was alone. He hummed a tune under his breath and wondered if he would be able to get to the bookstore the next day. There was a new book on molecular biology that he really wanted to read.

The door opened across the room and Zoicite looked up in time to see a teenage boy with thick black hair, some of it falling into his eyes, and a black cat perched on his shoulder. He recognized the deep blue eyes and confident stride.

"Chiba?" he asked. "What are you doing back?"

"I'm not back," the other boy said. "I just came for a short visit."

Zoicite raised his eyebrow. "Why would you want to visit this place? And what's with the cat?"

Chiba chuckled. "The cat is Luna. And I didn't come to see this place. I came to talk to you and your brother. And Nephrite and Kunzite."

"Why?" Zoicite asked, feeling like the other teen was evading the question.

"It's difficult to explain. It actually might be easier to have Luna show you."

"The cat?" he questioned, feeling like someone should be stepping out with a camera any moment. "You want the cat to show me something."

There was a noise like a young woman clearing her throat. "I can show you plenty Zoicite," the cat said. He sat heavily in the plastic chair and stared. He'd seen her mouth move. She was a cat. But she was talking. A talking cat...

"You've lost it Zo," he warned himself.

"Actually, you haven't. But I guess I can understand why you'd think that." The Chiba boy smiled. "Trust me when I say everything will make sense in a minute."

"Okay. You have one minute."

"Look at me," the little cat ordered.

Zoicite peered down at the black feline, cautious but willing to go out on a whim for just a moment. It seemed like the symbol on her forehead started to glow. Memories overwhelmed him. There was a girl in a light blue ball gown, swirling in his arms as they danced across the floor of a massive ball room. Another image, the same young woman running through the woods with him, wearing a strange uniform that reminded him of a sailor's suit. They were trying to rescue... someone. Another image of that same girl, younger this time, holding a stack of books as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. An image of throwing sharp petals on the wind at her. Mercury. Ami.

He also remembered the boy in front of him. "Endymion."

"Mamoru in this life," he corrected.

"What the hell?" he whispered. "Where is she? Where is Ami?"

"That's a good question," Mamoru said. "Tonight she and the other Inner Senshi are planning on attending a party. A college party. She's fifteen. What she needs is someone who cares about her to make sure absolutely nothing happens to her so she can enjoy herself."

"A party?" Zoicite couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me my wife is going to a party voluntarily?"

Mamoru scratched the back of his neck. "Peer pressure," he explained.

"Minako," Zoicite whispered, annoyed. "Wait, tonight? That's not a lot of notice."

Luna harrumphed. "We've been looking for you for four days. If we didn't find you today Usagi was going to go to her father. Even Artemis couldn't talk Minako out of this party, and the other girls sort of stumbled along after her. Now, let's go find the others. I don't like being away from Usagi so long in a place like this."

"You should try living here," Zoicite grumbled.

"Well, you won't be for long," Mamoru told him. "We're setting you up with a different lawyer. This one will be able to let you four live together under guardianship. Who knows, maybe all five of us if I can find the right place."

"Who is this lawyer?" Zoicite asked.

"A friend of Usagi's family. He took me on a while back when they found out my lawyer was stealing from me. Anyways, he doesn't like places like this and thinks if teenagers are mentally capable of taking care of themselves they should be given a chance. Just one chance, so you guys can't mess it up."

"We won't." Zoicite was determined to make sure they didn't.

* * *

Jadeite hated sorting the recyclables. It was his least favorite chore. He did it, but he spent the whole time grumbling. There was just so much. There were twenty-eight teenaged boys in the group home. Twenty-eight who drank soda, and ate food, and left their recycling for some other slob to take care of. This week, that slob was him.

"It's not fair," he grumbled. "It should have been Zoicite's turn."

Not that he wanted Zo's job for the week either. He'd been put on laundry detail. With twenty-eight teenagers, that was a lot of sheets and blankets. They each did their own personal laundry, which made it a little easier. But sheets, blankets, towels and everything else had to be washed once a week. It took a lot of time, even with four industrial sized washers.

He hoped Nephrite and Kunzite would be done soon. They would probably split up and help him and Zo. He tossed several boxes to the side. Someone kept throwing them in without breaking them down. It was annoying.

There was a noise behind Jadeite and he turned, one arm lifting automatically. Then he sighed and slumped a little. He didn't know why he and the others had such insane reflexes. ' _Who tries to draw a sword when they get startled?_ ' he wondered. Still, he wasn't alone in the shed.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Sorry," came a girl's voice. "I wasn't trying to startle you."

"Who are you?" he asked. "No. Never mind that. How did you get in here? They never let girls visit."

The blonde girl who stepped out of the shadows had her hair up in two buns with long lengths coming out the back and falling to her knees. She wore a blue and white school uniform with a big golden brooch on her chest in the center of the bright red bow. She giggled. "I have ways of getting into places." She held up a little blue pen. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you guys?" she asked. "We had Luna and Artemis searching all night. I can't believe this is the same place Mamoru lived."

"Mamoru?" Jadeite asked, a bit confused. "You mean the Chiba kid? He moved out."

"I know," the girl giggled again. It was starting to get on his nerves. "He came with me to find you."

"Why?"

"Because Rei needs you." She waved a hand. "I don't even know how Minako does it. Somehow she has everyone but Ami convinced that going to this party is a great idea. And I'll bet Ami will fall in line too. Peer pressure. If I didn't have Mamo-chan I think I would have said yes automatically."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jadeite asked, frustration welling over.

"Darn," the girl muttered. "We should have brought Artemis too. Hmm." She blew upwards and her bangs lifted for a moment before falling back into her face. "Okay, how to explain? You and a few others sort of disappeared from this place for months, right?"

Jadeite froze. How had she known that? The police had told them not to speak about it, and the group home had kept it quiet. No one was supposed to know. "H-how did you...?"

"Um, yeah," the girl frowned. "Let me start over, okay?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm fifteen years old and go to Juuban Middle. Um, I'm also sort of, well, I'm Sailor Moon."

"Who?" Jadeite asked.

"You know, Sailor Moon. The Senshi?"

"Uh... right?" Jadeite wondered if the girl was insane.

"Crap, right. No memories. Hmm. Okay, so you don't know about Sailor Moon. Okay, what do I do now?" She tugged on her long ponytails with a groan. "Okay, how about this? Do you ever dream about a girl with long black hair and purple eyes?"

This Jadeite could relate to. "And a temper," he said.

"That would be Rei. She's this amazing miko at the Hikawah Jinja. She's fifteen, goes to private school, and she loves manga. Got it?"

"Uh, sure?" Jadeite wasn't sure he got anything.

"Come on Luna, hurry up," the girl whined. "Alright, so Rei is your soulmate. Like the other half of your soul. And she is about to do something stupid and dangerous and you need to help her."

"Stupid and dangerous?" Jadeite asked. "I thought you were talking about a party."

"I am!" the girl groaned. "A college party. A middle-school girl going to a college party. A middle school girl who is also your soulmate."

"Oh." Jadeite wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this information.

"Luna! Mamo-chan!" the girl cried, looking past his shoulder.

Jadeite turned to see Zoicite with the Chiba boy and a small black cat. He shrugged, unsure what was going on.

"Listen to them," Zoicite said.

"Okay?" Jadeite lifted an eyebrow in a silent question, but his brother only shrugged.

The little black cat leapt up to the table in front of him and stared into his eyes. He felt drawn in for a long moment, and then he blinked. Her forehead was glowing. Not her forehead, the mark on her forehead. He felt dizzy.

Waves of memories hit him. A laughing girl in a red dress holding his hand as they danced in a massive ball-room. That same girl dying on the end of his sword. The girl, slightly younger now, kneeling beside a small table serving tea while he pretended to be a priest in training. The warrior in the red-skirted fuku. Sailor Mars. Rei.

"Where is my wife?" he asked.

* * *

Kunzite hurried into the basement as soon as he had put the last roll of toilet paper into the dispenser. It was probably the easiest job of all the chores, which meant he could hurry and help Jadeite with the recycling. He'd gotten a later start than normal, since he had just been called into the office to take a phone call.

He was still reeling from what he had learned. It seemed a local lawyer had heard of them through a friend of Mamoru's, and was willing to take over their guardianship and let them live in an apartment with the other teen, or get one of their own. How they had gotten so lucky, Kunzite couldn't guess, but he couldn't wait to tell the others.

A few minutes later Kunzite rushed into the concrete outbuilding where they kept the recycling. His ears perked when he heard muted conversation and creeping forward he listened as a young blonde girl he didn't know talked to Zoicite and Jadeite. Mamoru, who had left the group home nearly a year before, stood beside her, one hand at the small of her back.

"... do something stupid," the girl was saying, a frown marring her features. "You know how dangerous it can be. They aren't exactly prepared for how cruel and awful people can be." There was wisdom and knowledge in the girl's voice. She'd obviously gone through something that had changed her.

"I really can't believe Ami would go," Zoicite said, shaking his head. "Even with peer pressure, she's too smart for that. I can't believe even Minako could change her mind."

Something sparked in Kunzite's mind at the sound of the name and a flash of blonde filled his vision. His heart ached at the memory of a girl with long blonde hair held back in a bright red bow, her azure eyes full of emotion as she held what looked like a whip made of light. Minako. Why did that name, that face, seem so familiar?

"Rei is going too?" Jadeite asked. It sounded as though he might have asked the same question several times.

"Yes," the dark haired Mamoru murmured, looking worried.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jadeite asked.

"Kunzite and Nephrite of course," said another voice. Kunzite looked around but could see no one else in the room. Until a black shadow moved, revealing itself to be a cat. While he watched, she opened her mouth and continued to speak. "You wouldn't want to leave them out when their wives are in just as much trouble."

"We'd better go get them then," Zoicite said.

Mamoru shook his head. "No. They'll come to us now that the laundry is finished. This is the best way. No one can find out Usagi and Luna are with me."

"Well I wish they would hurry up," Zoicite grumbled. "I don't like the idea of Ami in a place like that."

Kunzite stepped forward then, making his presence known to the others, who all turned. None of them looked remotely surprised to see him. "What is going on?" he asked, frustrated and worried.

"Kun!" Jadeite called out, looking excited. "We have to go and rescue our wives."

"Wives?" Kunzite asked, then the rest of the sentence hit him. "Rescue them? Who has them? Are they okay? How long do we have?" He felt himself standing taller and reaching to grasp the hilt of a sword that wasn't there. What was wrong with him?

"Nothing quite so bad as that," the cat answered. "Minako has convinced the others to go to a college party. One where there are much older boys who could hurt them. Usagi and Mamoru came up with the idea of reminding you four who you are. That's why we're here."

"You know who we are?" Kunzite asked excitedly. "Do you know where we went when we disappeared?"

Luna cleared her throat. "It would be easier if I simply showed you," she said.

Kunzite nodded and the little black feline leapt to the table where several piles of folded boxes were stacked and met his gaze. Memory nearly knocked him off his feet. Stumbling slightly, Kunzite reached out and grabbed the back of a chair, using it to hold himself up under the onslaught.

A young woman wearing an orange dress danced in the circle of his arms, their eyes locked as music played in the fancy ballroom. That same young woman screaming in rage as someone attempted to attack her princess, a massive sword held upright in front of her as she charged the black-veiled man. A younger version of that same young woman in Senshi fuku, her hair flying in the wind as she screamed defiance and forced Kunzite to release the bubble he had the other Senshi trapped inside. His own sword piercing her belly, blood on his hands as he stared in horror. The feeling of that same blade passing through his own body as he took his life in remorse and anguish.

Minako. His wife and fellow protector of the royals, who were now standing in front of him. Bowing his head, he stared at his prince. "What would you ask of me?"

"Only to come with us so that you can protect Minako while she has a few minutes to be a girl and not a power resurrected warrior," the prince said, chuckling under his breath. "If there is anything I have learned from my Usako it is that sometimes you need to let your hair down and have fun. Unfortunately it isn't safe for girls that age to be at a college party."

"Why didn't her parents stop her?" Jadeite asked, sounding confused.

The blonde girl, Usagi, snorted. "She didn't bother to ask them," she confided. "Minako isn't exactly known for seeking permission."

Kunzite nodded. His wife had always been a free spirit, and what he remembered of the girl from this life told him she hadn't changed in the slightest. He hoped Nephrite would hurry up. He wanted to get to his own little blonde, pull her into the circle of his arms and beg her never to leave his side again. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he would do anything to be worthy of her love.

* * *

Nephrite turned from the dumpster when he heard scuffling. He still had three bags to throw inside, but he peered into the darkness around the back door of the group home, trying to see what had made the sounds. Someone was just inside the door of the building they used for recycling.

"Hello?"

Taking out the trash was the easiest of the chores that week. He'd been lucky about that. Still, it had been a frustrating time for him. He'd dealt with one of the other teens, who was preparing a nasty prank for Jadeite involving ants and sugar water. Nephrite shuddered at the thought of waking up to creeping bugs on his face. Not happening.

"Neph?" Jadeite called.

"Hai. I just finished the trash. I've got to go help Zo."

"He's already here," Kunzite said as Nephrite entered the building. "We all are."

"You'll never believe what…" his voice trailed off and stories about pranks fled his mind as he stared at a little blonde girl who looked oddly familiar. What was a girl doing on the property? Girls weren't allowed in the group home. "What?" he asked, not sure what question to ask first.

"Hey Neph," a black-haired teen boy said, turning to face him.

"Mamoru?" he asked, confused.

"We've come to get you guys," Mamoru continued. "We need your help."

"Yes," Kunzite growled, looking angry. "We have to go and rescue our wives before someone tries to hurt them."

"Our what?" Nephrite asked.

"Let the cat show you," Zoicite said, confusing him all the more.

"The cat?" Nephrite asked, seeing a little black cat on the sorting table. "What does a cat have to do with anything, and why are you talking about our wives? None of us are even eighteen yet."

The little black cat stood and stared him in the eye. For a moment Nephrite felt panic. Part of him was terrified he was about to be brainwashed, but the feeling fled quickly as memories crashed into his mind. A young woman with cinnamon hair held up at the top of her head, falling in curly waves. She danced in his arms, wearing an emerald green dress and a smile that lit up the universe. His sword, piercing her stomach. That same woman running through thick woods at his side as they raced to rescue their prince and princess. A younger version of the woman, arms outstretched as thunder crashed around her in front of a bridal shop.

"Makoto," he whispered. Then his eyes widened and he searched the gazes of the others. "What are we waiting for? If my wife is in trouble I need to get to her."

"It isn't the kind of trouble you think," the blonde girl said softly, giving him a reassuring smile. "They are going to a college party. But Makoto is only fifteen and I'm afraid the older boys could be dangerous to her."

Nephrite silently disagreed. If she was anything like he remembered her, she could face a dozen boys with one hand behind her back and come out grinning. He opened his mouth to tell the girl as much, but she continued.

"I know they can take care of themselves in a fight, but this is different. Someone could fill them full of alcohol and take advantage. And there are drugs that could be put in their drinks to make them pass out. Guys that age are expecting a lot more than the girls are used to. They aren't ready for that."

"No, they aren't," Kunzite growled.

Nephrite nodded in agreement. He had seen the news. He knew the world wasn't sunshine and roses. "How do we get to them?" he asked.

"Mamo-chan and I are driving over there now," the girl said. "He borrowed Motoki's van. Come on. If you hurry, you can meet them and make sure they have a good time while staying safe. It's been a hard few months." The tiny girl brushed one of her long blonde streamers of hair back over her shoulder and reached for Mamoru's hand.

"Let's go find our wives," Nephrite said, his heart beating wildly in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

The Party

* * *

Ami hid in the corner, trying to stay out of sight. Why she had ever agreed to come to the party she couldn't understand. But at the time it had felt right, like fate. Now she was terrified of all the people who wanted to talk to her, or worse, dance with her. Nervous shivers occasionally ran down her spine. She hated social gatherings, and this one was so much worse than her birthday parties.

"Are you alright?" a girl asked, trying to hand her a bright red party cup. Ami nodded, shrinking back a little more as the aqua-haired girl leaned forward. "Are you sure? You look upset. I can have my girlfriend kick someone's ass if you need it. Did someone try to hurt you?" The young woman looked angry, blue eyes flashing as she scanned the crowd.

"No one hurt me," Ami managed to squeak.

"Did you come with friends?" the girl asked, her voice pitched to be heard above the thumping beat of a new song playing.

Ami nodded and pointed to where Makoto stood, arms crossed over her chest, talking to a girl with short blonde hair and a look as though she was about to pull a prank. "Makoto is right there," she admitted. "But there are too many people."

"That girl right next to her is my girlfriend," the aqua-haired beauty said, smiling now. "She looks just as strong as Haruka too."

Ami grinned. "Makoto is the strongest girl I've ever met," she bragged. "She can do anything."

The girl facing her winked conspiratorially. "Haruka is the same," she said. "That in mind, maybe we should go over. I'll go with you so you don't have to talk to anyone."

Ami shook her head wildly. "I can't," she whispered. She was afraid if she entered the crowd she would pass out. There were too many people. When she wasn't in Senshi form, Ami felt weak and frightened around crowds. Probably because she had been made fun of, bullied through most of her life until she'd met Usagi. And where was Usagi. She would rescue her.

"Sure I can't change your mind? Want me to wave your friend over instead?"

Ami nodded. "That would be better."

Actually," came a gentle voice to her left. "Makoto is rather busy at the moment Ami. I'll take you home." She looked up into familiar eyes and melted as she watched Zoicite step closer. His arm reached around her waist and pulled her to his side. Suddenly she felt safe and warm, like she was at home snuggled under her blankets.

"Zo?" she asked, unsure if he was real or she was hallucinating. She'd had a sip of alcohol before spitting it out. Could a single sip make a person drunk? She didn't think so, but she felt drunk. "Are you really here?" she asked, reaching out and poking him hard in the chest. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm just going to leave the two of you alone," the aqua-haired girl grinned and backed away, looking happy. "Have a good night."

Ami waved, but Zoicite was pulling her to the door. Before she knew it they were outside in the chill evening air and she could breathe properly again. For several minutes they walked the quiet streets in silence, hands clasped together so tightly they hurt.

"I didn't know you were alive," Ami admitted. "We had to kill you."

Tears slipped down her cheek as she remembered the Shitennou begging the Senshi to kill them. They'd known they couldn't fight Metalia any longer and refused to kill their wives again. So the Senshi had taken the lives of their soulmates, knowing it meant they would be alone forever, but doing what had to be done to save their planet, and their princess.

"I thought you were just a dream," Zoicite said. "I've dreamed about you for months, but the dreams always faded. Then tonight Usagi and Mamoru came to get us. They said you girls were in trouble. I thought maybe there was a new enemy. I think Usagi just wanted an excuse to make sure you girls would never be alone."

"It's such an Usagi thing to do," Ami agreed. "She must have saved you when she saved us, but we didn't know so none of us came and found you."

"That's what they told us. A Wish." Zoicite's hand was warm around her own as he squeezed her fingers gently. "I won't ever leave you again," he promised.

"I know." And she did know. She could feel the strength of his vow settling over them. Turning, she smiled up at him as she pulled him gently to a stop. "Kiss me?"

When his lips touched hers, the world faded away. Zoicite was alive and his arms were now wrapped around her. Ami didn't mind the happy tears slipping down her cheeks. She was whole again.

* * *

Rei tried to have fun, but with Ami hiding in a corner, Minako out on the balcony, and Makoto unwilling to relax from her protective stance to do something as normal as dance with her, Rei felt awkward and alone. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to come. With a sigh, she made her way through the throng of people to the drinks table.

"This party sucks," she whispered.

She grabbed a drink, took a sip, and spluttered as it burned her throat. She put it down and backed away hastily. There was no enemy out there for the Senshi, but she wouldn't chance getting drunk in a place like this, even with Makoto standing guard and Motoki and Reika watching over them. She glazed around the room, wondering where Mamoru and Usagi could be.

The music changed to something with a heavy thump that she could feel in her chest and the soles of her feet. She felt compelled to dance, but without knowing anyone, she couldn't. Then two gentle hands came out and touched her shoulders and a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me, my fiery warrior," Jadeite pleaded.

Turning, mouth agape as she stared at her soulmate, Rei threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she planted a long-held kiss on his lips. She had been waiting to kiss him since she'd received her memories of their past life.

"You're alive," she whispered happily.

"I am. Usagi and Mamoru came and found us. Luna restored our memories."

"Oh Kami," Rei breathed. "When? How? Why?"

Jadeite threw his head back and laughed. "Tonight. Luna used some sort of memory trick. Because Usagi was worried about you coming to this party but couldn't change your minds. And also because she doesn't want Crystal Tokyo to be empty."

"You know about that?" Rei asked.

"Mamoru filled us in while she was getting dressed. He said she couldn't stop thinking about the four of you standing guard alone."

"I didn't know," Rei murmured. She glanced over to see Makoto talking to Nephrite. Ami was heading out the door, clinging to Zoicite, and Minako was out on the balcony in Kunzite's arms. "I had no idea she was bothered by it," she admitted. She had been jealous of her friend's happiness, though she didn't begrudge her.

"Come dance?" Jadeite asked.

Rei laughed. "Fine. I'll dance with you, but then you are taking me out for coffee so we can talk. Grandfather will be excited to see you. He's talked about you several times."

"Wait. He remembers me? How?" Jadeite looked confused.

Rei only rolled her eyes. "He is one of the most powerful and wise priests in Japan," she reminded him. "You trained at the Jinja for weeks. Of course he remembers you."

Jadeite nodded and carried her out into the crowd, not letting her down even as he started swaying from side to side with the music. Warm, safe, and comfortable, Rei rested her head on his shoulder and held on. She would never let him go again. He was _hers_.

* * *

Minako's heart sank as yet another older boy tried to grab her while they danced. With a sigh, she broke out of his hold and backed away. This was not what she had been hoping for. She'd needed a distraction, and this certainly was one, but it left her feeling hollow and empty.

Doomed to an eternity of loneliness. It wasn't fair. She let out another sigh and turned to make her way onto the balcony. Without Usagi at her side the party was just noise and confusion. There wasn't any fun. What was keeping her friend? Had Mamoru gotten even more overprotective and kept her home?

Minako didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of her best friend. She wanted Usagi to be happy. The girl certainly deserved it. She had fought the Dark Kingdom, then Ail and An, then been forced to fight against her own future daughter and had been through something awful. Usagi definitely deserved to be happy.

But Minako desperately wished for someone who cared enough to try and protect her. She wanted someone who would ask her to call the moment she got home. Someone who wanted her for who she was and not what she looked like, or because she had once been the model for Sailor V. She wanted someone who could take control every once in a while so that she could relax and just be a teenage girl.

It might not be exactly fair that Usagi got her happily-ever-after and the rest of them didn't, but she couldn't begrudge her. Still, it was hard to see the way Mamoru doted on her and not have someone to do the same. Resting her forehead against the cold metal railing, Minako closed her eyes as pain threatened to overwhelm her. If only she had found a way to save Kunzite she wouldn't be alone.

"Want a drink?" a male voice came from her left.

Minako raised her head and stared at the college-age man who stood beside her, his thick black hair falling over his forehead, a large red cup held out in one hand. "No thank you," she said softly.

"Oh come on," the boy cajoled. "You don't look like you're having any fun."

"I'm not," Minako agreed.

"Then drink this and come dance with me. In a few minutes you'll be feeling loose and ready for fun."

"No thanks," Minako said again. "I don't really feel like partying anymore." It was true. She wanted to gather up the other girls and go home. She wished she had listened to Usagi and Artemis.

"Drink it," the young man pressed, moving closer to her until Minako felt trapped between him and the railing. Her instincts told her to prepare for a fight, but before she could do or say a thing, the young man was pulled backwards and shoved away.

"Stay away from her," a familiar voice said, growling. "She said no and she meant no." Kunzite snatched the cup and threw it over the railing. "She's sixteen moron."

Minako, whose breath had caught at the sound of his voice, stared up at Kunzite, her mouth parted as she tried to pull in a full breath of air. He was alive. How was that possible? And how had he found her?

The boy who had been pressuring her backed into the house, keeping his eyes on Kunzite, who looked about ready to pull a sword and skewer him. Then he was gone and she watched as her husband from a former life, and her enemy from this one, turned his frown on her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked angrily. "I know you've had it rough, but to come here without backup was just foolish."

"Foolish?" Minako asked, anger raising her body temperature until it felt like she would explode. "How dare you accuse me of being foolish!" she spat. "I'll have you know I-" but her words were cut off as Kunzite wrapped his massive arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Kami," he breathed. "I can't believe you're actually real." His face buried into her hair and for a moment, Minako thought he was crying. Then he took a deep breath and pulled back, staring into her eyes, his own silver ones full of emotion. "You won't ever come to a party like this without me again," he demanded.

For just a moment Minako considered arguing. Then reality hit her and she realized he knew exactly who she was. And he was standing before her, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist… alive. She didn't mind him being a little bossy. In fact, she'd always rather liked it in their last life. It gave her a chance to not make decisions.

"Are you real?" she asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes. Mamoru and Usagi came and found us. Luna restored our memories. Oh Mina, I'm so sorry for what I did." He reached out a hand and touched the place on her belly that had been marred by his sword at her death in the Silver Millennium.

"It wasn't you Kun," Minako said, comforting him as automatically as she breathed. "That was Metalia's spirit, forcing you to do things you didn't want to do."

"Still," Kunzite said, pulling her close again. "It was my hand that killed you."

"And mine that killed you in this life," Minako reminded him. "I have to thank Usagi the moment I see her. I didn't know she had brought you all back when she saved us."

"Minako," Kunzite said after several minutes of silence. She looked up at him, her eyes widening at the tear streaking down his cheek. "Minako, I can't lose you again."

"Kun," she whispered, stepping onto the tips of her toes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself higher, and placed her lips over his own. "You won't," she promised, then kissed him again.

* * *

Makoto stood sentinel over the other girls, not willing to let them out of her sight. She was the strongest physically and, to her own mind, emotionally. She knew it was up to her to keep the others safe. Scanning the thick crowd, she searched for Usagi, who seemed to be running late. There was no sign of the odangoed blonde.

Ami was still hiding in the corner, an aqua-haired young woman next to her. Minako had rushed out to the balcony and was leaning against the railing. Rei looked hot and annoyed as she made her way to the drink table. The music switched to loud thumping bass and Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Hey," came a voice. Makoto turned to see a young woman standing beside her, dressed as a boy. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were laser focused on Makoto. "You look worried."

"I am," Makoto admitted. "My best friend still isn't here and my other best friends have scattered. It's hard to keep an eye on all of them at once."

The other girl laughed. "I know exactly what you mean," she said. She pointed to the girl standing with Ami. "I only have Michiru to watch out for, but she flutters around like a butterfly, unafraid of anyone or anything. I always wonder if I can keep her safe."

"Exactly. Usagi is just like that. Thankfully Mamoru is more protective than I am or I might have a heart attack. But the others are all scattered and I just want to grab them and take them home."

Laughing again, the young woman extended her hand. "I'm Haruka. Looks like you might have back-up," she added, pointing with her chin towards the door.

Usagi and Mamoru were standing there with four young men, Usagi pointing to Ami. Makoto watched in shock as Zoicite peeled away from them and hurried over. She watched Kunzite and Jadeite move towards the others, then gasped as she met Nephrite's eyes.

"Good luck," Haruka said, but Makoto wasn't paying attention anymore.

Nephrite made his way through the crowd and came to stand before her. Craning her head back to look into his face, Makoto felt like she might faint, until she realized she wasn't breathing and pulled in air, panting slightly. "Neph?"

"Makoto," he said softly, reaching out to brush his fingertips over her cheek.

"Nephrite!" she called, throwing herself into his arms, weeping and clinging to her soulmate. Usagi had found him! She sobbed all over his shirt, holding tightly to the material as she tried to calm down.

"Mako," he breathed, and then she felt the world spin as he lifted her off the ground and held her tight against his chest. "My beautiful little Mako."

She blushed pink. Only he could think she was little. She felt practically dainty in his huge hands. Rubbing her face against his neck, she continued to cling to him, promising she would never let him be taken from her again.

Even as Nephrite swayed from side to side with the music, he whispered into her ear that he would never be parted from her. That he would protect her always, and that he had loved her in their last life, and would love her in this one. Forever.

* * *

Usagi stood back with Mamoru, leaning against the wall as they watched the reunions. She wasn't embarrassed to be sobbing openly. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Reunited, the couples slipped out of the party, two by two, until she and Mamoru were the only ones left.

"That went well," Mamoru said, a grin on his face.

"Better than I dreamed,"Usagi said. "It's all I've been thinking about since we came back from Crystal Tokyo." She blushed. "Well, that and Chibi-Usa. We are going to have to do something about that girl. Maybe a spanking!" She grunted in annoyance as memories of the bratty little girl swelled. She would not let her daughter act like that.

"I think it's because she's an only child and a princess. It has to be lonely," Mamoru said, defending the brat as always. Usagi raised her eyebrow at him, watching as he flushed guiltily. They'd talked about that. He couldn't be so permissive with the child.

"What she needs is siblings, and rules," Usagi said, grinning. "We've made one change. Why not a few more." She had plans. Plans that would change everything for the better. No one would be alone on her watch. Her mind turned to Setsuna, who had sacrificed herself using a taboo ability. Nope. Not happening. Pluto had a soulmate too, and Usagi knew where, and more importantly who, he was.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru danced in a slow circle, both happy to be together, and happy to see their princess. Haruka couldn't help laughing at the skill with which the tiny blond princess had made the other girls so happy. It was exactly like their princess to do something so generous.

"Do you think they're ready?" Michiru asked, watching Nephrite carry Makoto out of the party. She was sleeping in his arms.

"Not yet," Haruka answered as she swayed in a circle. "But now they will be." Both girls knew there was another enemy to fight, a grail to be found and guarded, and a little girl to be saved.

* * *

30th Century

* * *

Chibi-Usa looked around and saw a boy who looked like her father, but much younger. She squealed excitedly. "Who are you?"

"I'm your twin, don't you remember?" The boy's purple-rimmed blue eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered.

"Chibi-Mamo," she said, confused as a rush of memories of the boy overwhelmed her. She didn't know what was happening, but thought her parents or Puu might be able to tell her.

He nodded. "Are you sure you are not ill? Let's take you to mommy and daddy." He helped her out of bed and led her to their parents, who were laughing with the Senshi and Shittenou as they prepared breakfast for the other children.

"You were so sneaky Usako," Daddy said to Mommy. When daddy laid his eyes on her he hugged them tight

"Why was mommy sneaky?" Chibiusa asked, confused.

Her mother stood then. Her tummy, big and round. "You will find out when you go back to the past for training and to rescue Hotaru with your brother," the queen said conspiratorially. She was smiling happily as she watched the Senshi with their own children. "You'll see," she said again.


	20. Saving Tuxedo Kamen

**Author's Notes:** This is just a cute little one-shot I thought would be perfect. I really wanted Usagi to shine, and for Mamoru to be a little more emotionally available. I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

 **Saving Tuxedo Kamen**  
 **A Love Shots Story**

* * *

Sailor Moon tugged at Tuxedo Kamen's shoulders, hardly able to lift them more than a few inches from the ground as her fingers bit into the fabric, pulling, straining. She groaned as his body moved another inch, and then another. She grunted with the effort of it, but she knew there wasn't much time and she had to get him out of sight. She needed help. There was nothing she could do by herself, in the cold, without supplies. She grunted with the effort as she pulled again, step by torturous step, deeper into the shadows of the alley.

Breathing heavily, she lay him as gently as she could onto the pavement and hurried back to the mouth of the alley, looking out carefully. The dark general wasn't there. At least not that she could see. And what had he been doing out there in the first place? Sailor Moon shook her head and returned to him. There had to be an easier way. He was too heavy for her to carry by herself, super strength or not.

She recognized where she was however, and knew help was close, if she was willing to leave him. Biting her lip, she considered it. The last thing she wanted to do was let him remain unprotected, but already the blood was seeping through the skirt of her fuku, which she had torn off and tied around his thigh. The light of the moon told her it was now soaked with his blood. If he didn't get help, and fast, he could bleed to death.

The thought of losing him, the only other person who fought the dark kingdom with her, the man who had saved her so many times, tore at her chest like a gaping, clawing wound. She couldn't let him die. Decision made, she bent and kissed his brow. "Stay here," she whispered. "I'll be right back with help."

She gave him one last look before she ran down the alley to the other end and knocked on a door that led out to it. She pounded furiously against the metal, staring back the way she had come. Every shadow made her fear that the dark general had returned to take Tuxedo Kamen and she barely restrained herself from running back to him before her pleas could be heard.

There was a loud click and the door finally opened. Sailor Moon sobbed in relief. "Motoki, I need your help," she whispered. "Please."

The blonde arcade worker, who her alternate self considered a big brother, stared at her wide-eyed for a long moment. "Sailor Moon?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Hai. Please help me. I don't know where else to go."

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What can I do?"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she breathed. "He's hurt. I need help."

"Shit," Motoki muttered. He stepped out of the door and blocked the latch with a piece of cardboard. "Where?" he asked.

"This way," Sailor Moon said, pointing down the length of the alley.

Motoki didn't hesitate. He just started running. He was fast, but she was faster, and she knew there was still the danger of a dark general nearby. She couldn't let Tuxedo Kamen be attacked while he was unconscious, or worse a civilian, who was also her friend, get attacked while he tried to help. She made it to the end of the alley, praying they could get the injured man out of sight before anyone came by.

She waited there, on the balls of her feet, ready to do whatever it took to protect her friend and her masked savior. She watched from the corner of her eye as Motoki reached Tuxedo Kamen and began checking him for injuries.

"It's his leg," she whispered. "I didn't see anything else get hit."

"Still, he could have hurt something else. If he injured his neck and we moved him..."

Sailor Moon let out a cry of fear. "I dragged him here," she explained. "From the park."

"From the park?" Motoki exclaimed. "That has to be more than a thousand yards."

"I couldn't leave him there. Jadeite was out there, and I thought I saw one of the other generals too. What else could I do?"

"You dragged him all this way while trying to watch out for the dark generals?" Motoki asked.

"Hai," Sailor Moon whispered. "I didn't know where else to go. It's too far to bring him to my place, and I don't know where he lives. I don't even know his name. Please, just help me get him somewhere safe."

"Alright," Motoki mumured. "I'm going to carry him back. You keep watch."

"Hai," Sailor Moon agreed. She pointed to the rooftops above them. "I'll be up there. Don't lock the door. I don't want to go to the front entrance."

* * *

Motoki nodded to the little blonde heroine, then took one of Mamoru's arms and began hauling him up and over his shoulder. He strained, grunting as Tuxedo Kamen landed on his shoulder, and watched the Moon Senshi leap to the roof above them and run lightly along the edge as though it was the ground. His distraction didn't last long and he realized he was terrified.

Something had happened to Tuxedo Kamen, who happened to be his best friend Mamoru. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He didn't know as much first aid as Mamoru did, but he had to do something. He strained under the weight of the caped superhero and wondered again how the tiny blonde warrior had managed to haul him the entire way from the park. Mamoru wasn't a small man. He was over six feet and while he wasn't bulky, he was muscled and healthy, while she... she was very small.

He sighed as he trudged deeper into the alley. It took several minutes to get to the door of the Crown, and by the time he reached it he was sweating and swearing. His legs shook with each step, but he didn't put Mam- Tuxedo Kamen on the ground. He wasn't sure he'd be able to pick him back up. He wouldn't let him down now. Once inside the breakroom he lugged Mamoru to the couch and lay him down as gently as he could considering the other teen had been on his shoulder.

Then he raced to the cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit. Thankfully it had enough to handle something like this. He'd learned a bit in the past few weeks since discovering Mamoru's secret identity. He heard Sailor Moon enter just as he tore Tuxedo Kamen's pant leg open. She hissed and he turned to her. Her bright blue eyes were welling up with tears.

"Can you help him?" she asked.

"I think so," he said.

Sailor Moon knelt on the floor at his side. "He saved me, again."

"What do you mean?" Motoki asked, curious.

"I was on patrol. Just a normal night. No Youma. Then I heard voices and saw a dark general trying to attack him. I reacted without thinking, charging my tiara, but he heard me and released the attack at me instead. Tuxedo Kamen leapt into the path of the attack."

"Why was the dark general after him?" Motoki wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I wish I knew where Luna was." She let out a soft sigh.

"Who is Luna?" Motoki asked.

Sailor Moon giggled. "She's my cat. Well, sort of a cat. She's actually an alien. But a nice one. She looks like a cat though. She found me and turned me into Sailor Moon. Anyway, she's smart and sometimes she just knows things."

Motoki was frowning now. He knew a cat named Luna. A cat who seemed far more intelligent than a normal cat. A cat that had attached herself to a young blonde girl he was extremely protective of. He peeped at Sailor Moon out of the corner of his eye and nearly gasped. Now that he had figured her out he could see Usagi clearly. Damn. What were the odds of both his friends becoming superheroes?

This could be very bad. Especially if Sailor Moon discovered Tuxedo Kamen was actually the very boy that always picked on Usagi. It was a potential disaster.

"I can care for him," he said, keeping his voice low.

"I thought so, but I want to make sure he knows he is with friends when he wakes up Toki. He's been attacked, which means he will feel defensive. He could hurt you accidentally without even trying."

Motoki nodded, more worried than ever. Usagi was right, but that wasn't an issue as Mamoru was his best friend. He couldn't tell her that of course. If he fought too hard she might get suspicious. It was late however, nearing eleven. She should have been at home in bed. Would she get caught, being out so late? Her parents could be a bit overprotective.

As he considered his options, Motoki continued treating Tuxedo Kamen's leg, though he knew from experience it would heal much faster than anyone could possibly believe. By the next morning he would hardly have a limp, as long as the wound was properly cleaned so it could heal completely. It was some sort of gift that added to his superhero abilities. Honestly it would be a good thing to have around Sailor Moon, now that he thought about it.

"Do you patrol every night?" Motoki asked, keeping his voice low. He was the only one in the arcade, aside from the two heroes, but somehow it felt better to whisper.

"Almost. Sometimes I can't, for one reason or another, but I've been at this a few weeks and I try to patrol at least once a day." Sailor Moon wasn't looking at him. She was focused on the wound. When she suddenly breathed a heavy sigh, Motoki looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She giggled. "I hoped he healed as fast as I do, and I was right," she explained.

"You heal fast too?" he asked.

The little blonde giggled. "Yup. And it's a good thing too. People will only buy the 'I fell' excuse so many times, even from a known klutz."

"I can see that," Motoki agreed.

Tuxedo Kamen was stirring in his sleep now and he turned his attention to his friend, telling him what was up before he opened his eyes. "It's okay Tuxedo Kamen," he said, deliberately using the hero name. "Sailor Moon brought you to me so I could fix you up. She's here to make sure you know you're safe."

The vivid blue of his friend's eyes appeared as he blinked them open. He met Motoki's gaze and gave the tiniest nod to show he understood. After a cough, he turned his head and looked at Sailor Moon. For just a moment Motoki saw something in his eyes he had never imagined he would witness.

Hope.

Tuxedo Kamen was infatuated with Sailor Moon, but it was so much more than that. For some reason, she gave him a purpose, and hope for a future. Whatever Mamoru felt about Usagi, which was often unclear to Motoki, he was in love with her alter ego.

"I have to go," Sailor Moon said. "Are you alright now?"

"Hai. Go, and be safe," Tuxedo Kamen answered. "And Sailor Moon? Thank you, for saving my life. I can't believe I walked right into their meeting like that, in my normal form no less. I'm lucky I survived as long as I did."

"Any time," Sailor Moon squeaked.

Motoki choked back a laugh. Mamoru's voice was deep, but as Tuxedo Kamen he sounded dangerous. And watching Sailor Moon shiver at the sound was something he would never forget.

"You too," Sailor Moon whispered, and before Motoki could turn around and say goodbye, she was gone. The door clicked closed softly behind her.

Motoki sighed, turning back to his best friend, who was struggling to stand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure Usagi gets home alright," Mamoru answered. He grinned, looking more excited and happy than Motoki had ever seen him.

"What are you smiling about? You've been picking on that girl for weeks." Motoki shook his head in exasperation.

"I've only been picking on her to keep her safe," he admitted. "Now that I know who she is, I don't have to worry about the dark generals using her against me. She can take care of herself."

"How…," Motoki cleared his throat. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I could hear everything she said to you. I put the clues together and as soon as I woke up and looked at her, I knew. I could see my Usako."

"Usako?" Motoki asked. "Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for her."

Tuxedo Kamen, the now famous masked hero, blushed. He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "I don't really know. It was sort of special, I guess. Being the only one to know kept her safe."

"Are you going to tell her?" Motoki asked, insanely curious.

"Soon. Not tonight. Soon."

"Alright then," Motoki said. "Go on. Make sure she gets home alright."

* * *

Mamoru woke with the sun, and grinned. It was going to be a good day. The sky was already bright and a few fluffy clouds moved slowly along the horizon. Everything seemed beautiful and bright.

He'd had a close call the night before. How he'd managed to walk right into the middle of a meeting between two dark generals, he couldn't guess. It had nearly been his undoing. He had to be more aware of his surroundings when he was untransformed.

Somehow, the heroine that was so tiny he could lift her effortlessly had managed to drag him what amounted to about three-thousand feet, by herself, in the dark, and avoid both dark generals. He had been in and out of consciousness the entire time, but something in whatever hit him had made it so he couldn't speak, or even help her get him to safety. After he had made sure his favorite blonde was safely home in bed, he had run across the rooftops to his apartment and gotten some sleep himself.

Now he had a run-in to orchestrate.

Mamoru hurried through his shower, drank a cup of coffee, and hurried out the door. He knew where they normally ran into each other and made it a point to be there early. Today, when they ran into each other, Mamoru was going to say what he'd wanted to say for so long.

When he spied the two long pigtails flying in the breeze, Mamoru set himself. He heard her footsteps pounding on the sidewalk and stepped into her path. This time, when she slammed face-first into his chest, he caught her, turning slightly to decrease the momentum.

"Good morning Usagi," he murmured into her ear, then laughed when she gasped in surprise. He pulled back enough to see her face and couldn't help grinning like a fool. She was so beautiful. But more than that, she was kind and funny and everything he couldn't be.

"Ma-Mamoru-san? Are you alright?"

"Hai," he answered, trying hard not to laugh at her confused expression. "I discovered something wonderful, so I'm very happy."

"That's a good thing Mamoru. I'm happy for you." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"You really are, aren't you?" He didn't wait for her to respond. Instead he pressed his lips against her forehead in a small caress. "You don't even know the one who has made me so happy."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, looking nervous now.

"I have a confession to make," Mamoru said. He could tell he was freaking her out a little and wanted to rip the bandaid off. "I know I've been a baka to you. I've teased you and been mean. It's time I told you why."

Usagi stared up at him, looking adorable and confused, but she gave him all of her attention. "I'm listening," she said, her voice no more than a breathy whisper.

"I love you."

"Wh-what?" Usagi stuttered. Her fingertips clenched around his biceps. "Can you say that again?"

"I love you Tsukino Usagi."

"That makes no sense," she muttered.

Mamoru sighed and tugged her arms down, taking her hand and turning so he could walk with her toward her school. "It makes perfect sense," he said, keeping his voice low. "I have enemies. Powerful ones. Enemies that would stop at nothing to get to me. They would use the people I love against me. So, I hid the truth from you, and from everyone, to keep you safe."

Usagi's brow wrinkled and she stopped walking, tugging on his hand. "Who is after you? We can figure it out and stop them."

"Oh we will," Mamoru told her. "Together. Because last night I learned those same enemies would do anything to get to you too."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are Sailor Moon."

Usagi squeaked, covering her mouth with one hand, and his with the other. "No one can know!" she hissed.

Mamoru laughed. "Then you shouldn't have said so much to Motoki last night. I was awake but couldn't move. I heard everything, I just couldn't answer."

"Motoki and…" Usagi's voice trailed off. "Oh Kami! Are you him? Really?"

Mamoru pulled a rose into existence and handed it to her. "One and the same," he answered, then bent and kissed her cheek. "And now I know you can protect yourself from the enemy we are already both facing, I can finally tell you I love you, and that I've been head-over-heels for you from the moment we met."

"You really love me?" she whispered, her eyes shimmering.

"I do."

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" she whimpered, then threw her arms around him. "I love you too." And to Mamou's complete surprise, she started sobbing.

Panicked, and unsure what steps he could take, Mamoru rubbed her back and held her close while she cried all over him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Y-y-you d-didn't," she sobbed. "I love you!"

It was a loud wail and Mamoru noticed other pedestrians turning to look at them. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you too Usako," he whispered.


End file.
